The Veil On Your Power
by Tango Dancer
Summary: Traqué et trahi par la Soul Society, encore convalescent, Ichigo se réfugie à Forks, et rencontre les Cullen. Les vampires sont rapidement intrigués par cet étrange humain au sombre passé. Ichi/Nel E/B Post Arrancar Arc Bleach/Twilight Xover
1. Chapter 1

**Mon premier crossover!  
Dans cette histoire, les événements de la saga ne se sont pas déroulé à Forks mais ailleurs, et les Cullen ont emménagé il y a peu, ce qui n'empêche pas Newton de courir après Bella. Renesmée existe donc, et la meute est proche des Cullen car ils se sont alliés grâce à l'intervention de Bella, qui savait qu'ils feraient de bons alliés contre les nouveaux-nés de Victoria.  
Si vous avez des questions ou remarquez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer (gentiment, hein!^^), et j'essaierai de mettre tout ça au clair.  
Wala wala, je crois que j'ai tout dit!  
Enjoy! **

* * *

_Obscurité._  
_Douleur._  
_Puanteur._  
_Humidité._  
_Douleur._  
_Obscurité._  
_Cris._  
_Qui... crie?_  
_Obscurité._  
_Engourdissement._  
_Qui pleure?_  
_Douleur._  
_Humidité._  
_Un liquide... chaud?_  
_Trahison._  
_Qui pleure?_  
_Obscurité._  
_Qui crie?_  
_..._  
_Je ne sais pas. _

* * *

Chapitre 1:

La cloche retentit, et les étudiants se déversèrent en un flot dense dans les couloirs, papotant avec animation et riant avec insouciance. Je me glissai hors de la salle avec rapidité tout en essayant de ne pas tomber, et me dirigeai vers la cafétéria, où je savais que je retrouverai Edward. Evidemment, étant prénommée Bella Swan, il m'était impossible de parcourir une distance aussi longue sans trébucher, et je vis le sol se rapprocher de moi à toute vitesse. Je fermai les yeux, prête à faire connaissance avec le revêtement dégoutant, mais une paire de bras froids s'enroula autour de moi, et épargna mes vêtements. Je relevai la tête, et rencontrai les lèvres d'Edward, qui se plaquèrent contre les miennes avec férocité. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur, puis nous allâmes rejoindre sa famille à la cantine, où nous passâmes un repas ordinaire. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite en cours de biologie ensemble. La classe de M. Banner était devenue notre cours fétiche depuis un moment, étant donné nos prédispositions pour le sujet, et le fait que c'était à cet endroit que nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois. Nous nous assîmes tranquillement, et parlâmes de choses et d'autres en attendant que le cours débute, ce qui ne tarda pas, mais à peine quelques minutes après la sonnerie, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez !

Le battant pivota, et révéla un étudiant à la tignasse du plus incroyable orange qui soit. Il était grand, mince, avait les yeux bruns, mais son allure d'adolescent moyen ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'étrange sagesse dans ses yeux, comme une tristesse très ancienne qui hantait ses prunelles. Il avait un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien : c'était celui que j'avais pu voir maintes et maintes fois chez les Cullen.

-Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, se présenta-t-il. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous.

Il y eut des rires dans la salle lorsqu'il prononça la formule, mais M. Banner les interrompit :

-Kurosaki a vécu au Japon pendant toute sa vie. Il va donc peut-être employer des formules qui vous paraîtront étranges, mais soyez assez courtois pour ne pas vous moquer de lui.

Le regard brun du garçon s'était braqué sur les deux qui riaient avec tant de hargne qu'ils se calmèrent instantanément. L'enseignant reporta son attention sur le nouvel élève, et proposa :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en dire plus sur vous, Kurosaki ?

Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres du garçon. Je vis qu'Edward le dévisageait avec intensité, ce qui me surprit, et je décidai d'être particulièrement attentive à son égard.

-Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai 17 ans. Je viens de Karakura, une petite ville à l'est du Japon, où mon père tient une clinique. Et j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici.

Le ton était définitif. Mais manifestement, certains étaient trop stupides pour comprendre qu'Ichigo n'avait pas envie de parler des raisons de son déménagement, car Mike leva la main :

-Mais pourquoi Forks ? Pourquoi le trou le plus paumé d'Amérique alors qu'il y a des villes comme Chicago ou…

-Parce qu'il pleut à Forks. Et je suis habitué à la pluie.

Il y eut un silence interloqué. M. Banner décida que la présentation suffisait, car il désigna un siège vide (le dernier), à Ichigo, et l'adolescent alla s'asseoir. Il sortit ses affaires et prit des notes avec application pendant toute l'heure, avant de quitter la salle en coup de vent dès la sonnerie. Edward n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Ce soir-là, quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, j'interrogeai mon vampire de petit ami :

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est… spécial.

-J'ai remarqué, fis-je. Il a l'air comme vous.

Edward haussa les sourcils.

-Comme nous ?

-Tu n'as pas fait attention ? Il a l'air d'avoir vu beaucoup de choses. Comme si toute son expérience de la vie l'avait fait mûrir trop vite. Il a l'air…sage.

Edward médita un instant mes paroles. Entretemps, nous étions arrivés à la voiture, où ses quatre frères et sœurs nous attendaient. Alice trépignait d'impatience.

-Vous avez vu le nouveau ? Cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme dès qu'elle nous vit.

-Il est bizarre, dit Emmett avec une grimace.

Jasper se contenta de lancer un coup d'œil à Edward, qui secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Silence stupéfait.

-Tu n'as pas prêté attention à ses pensées ? Tu te moques de moi ? Dit Jasper, incrédule.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je n'ai pas lu ses pensées, je n'ai même pas essayé. C'est comme si… ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Rosalie eut un reniflement sceptique, puis eut un geste discret du menton. Nous nous retournâmes, et vîmes Ichigo avancer vers nous, son sac balancé sur son épaule avec nonchalance. La main gauche du garçon était enfoncée dans sa poche et son regard brun était fixé sur le vague, dans un froncement de sourcils permanent. Ses traits étaient figés par un masque de dureté, et j'entendis une brusque inspiration de la part de mon amoureux. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui, interrogateurs.

-Regardez ses bras.

Nous nous focalisâmes dessus, et les quatre autres Cullen ouvrirent de grands yeux, alors que je retenais une exclamation. Il était couvert de cicatrices de taille diverse, et qui semblaient avoir été infligées au couteau. Ichigo continuait à avancer vers nous, et nous ne prîmes conscience que la voiture garée à côté de notre Volvo était la sienne que lorsqu'il la déverrouilla. Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil sur le véhicule, et resta scotchée, avant de s'avancer vers le garçon d'un pas décidé, sous nos regards stupéfaits.

-Eh, toi ! (Ichigo se retourna, et fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible). Oui, toi, le nouveau. Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesça, et serra avec hésitation la main qu'elle lui tendait, sans paraître surpris le moins du monde en sentant la fraîcheur de sa peau.

-Ta voiture… C'est une Maserati Granturismo S ?

Il hocha sèchement la tête.

-Est-ce que… je peux regarder le moteur ?

Elle essayait de l'éblouir, c'était évident à nos yeux. Pourtant, Ichigo ne paraissait pas ébranlé le moins du monde. Au contraire. Il la dévisagea un instant, et ses yeux bruns s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur ses prunelles dorées. Puis il haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux, fit-il.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. Et eux, ce sont mes frères et sœurs, et mon mari, Emmett.

Stupéfaits, les quatre vampires et moi-même nous présentâmes, et Ichigo serra des mains sans grand enthousiasme avant de s'appuyer contre sa voiture.

-Prends ton temps, dit-il. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Il était sincère, réalisai-je, et Rosalie ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Nous nous installâmes donc à moitié dans la voiture, à moitié par terre, les portes ouvertes. Alice, elle, s'approcha d'Ichigo, et demanda :

-Alors, il paraît que tu viens du Japon ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil surpris, puis répondit d'un ton suintant de sarcasme.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella était nouvelle, aussi. Mais elle s'y est faite. Et elle a survécu !

Ichigo me jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé, et répéta :

-Survécu… A quel genre de danger ? A vous ?

Il y eut un silence figé qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais qu'Ichigo ne manqua pas de remarquer. Pendant cette mini-seconde, Rosalie cessa de trifouiller le moteur, puis recommença. Le garçon ne fit pas de commentaire, et Alice se reprit avec un sourire forcé :

-On lui a quand même sauvé la vie, tu sais ! Elle a failli mourir étouffée par les tentatives d'accroche de Mike.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils.

-Mike ?

-Newton, gronda Edward. Le guignol avec une tête de bébé.

Une lueur de réalisation passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo, qui serra les poings.

-Ah, oui. Le crétin qui se moque des formules de politesse japonaises.

Jasper serra les poings à son tour, puis articula :

-N'y fais pas attention. Il n'est pas méchant.

Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, si bas que nous n'étions pas supposés entendre. C'est aussi ce qu'_ils_ disaient.

Il serra à nouveau les poings, puis se retourna vers nous.

-Vous ne seriez pas de ses amis, par hasard ?

Emmett laissa échapper un bruyant éclat de rire.

-Nous ? Mon pauvre, si tu voyais la tête d'Edward à chaque fois que Newton est à moins de quinze mètres de Bella… !

Le nouveau ne sourit même pas.

-Tant pis. J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un lui dise que j'ai appris à me battre très jeune. Et que tuer quelqu'un ne me pose pas le moindre problème.

Et il se renferma dans son silence. Pendant tout le temps où Rosalie regarda son moteur sous toutes les coutures, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de froncer les sourcils de temps à autre, le regard dans le vague et les poings se serrant de temps en temps. Je le regardai à la dérobée, et remarquai soudain un étrange morceau de bois sculpté accroché à sa ceinture. Je fis un pas en avant, et demandai :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le morceau de bois, et sursauta. Puis il leva un regard stupéfait et incrédule vers moi.

-Ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant un morceau de tissu rouge cousu à sa chemise, sur lequel un kanji était peint.

-Non, corrigeai-je en pointant le morceau de bois. Celui-là, le truc en bois.

Il me fixa un instant, et nous vîmes tout un tas d'émotions défiler dans ses yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Oh… c'est... c'est rien. Un de mes amis me l'a sculpté il y a deux ans. Mais il est… malade. Alors je le porte pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

J'acquiesçai, persuadée qu'il avait menti. Nous restâmes quelques instants en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit grinçant brise la quiétude qui nous environnait. Ichigo jura, et nous vîmes que les yeux de la tête de mort sur son badge scintillaient, et que le morceau de bois s'agitait dans tous les sens. Le garçon nous jeta un coup d'œil, puis marmonna quelque chose comme « toilettes » et partit comme une flèche vers la lisière de la forêt.

* * *

**Oh, Ichigo, que t'arrive-t-il? Et voilà, un joli cliffhanger pour clore ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite!  
J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout soit clair même pour des gens qui ne connaîtraient pas Bleach, sachant que le monde de Tite Kubo reste quand même assez complexe, pour qui prend le train en route... Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas!  
Joli bouton vert!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Euh... Tout d'abord, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et j'en suis vraiment désolée: je n'étais pas en phase écriture. Je viens de terminer le premier tome d'un livre, et depuis, je lis plus que je n'écris sur le site, avec plein d'idées qui me tourbillonnent dans la tête sans jamais accepter de se développer en histoires complètes... Frustrant.  
Bref, mais je suis de retour, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement (malgré les partiels qui approchent, avec la promesse d'une note très orientée du côté des profondeurs infernales, BLol!).  
Alors...  
Enjoy, and REVIEW!

* * *

**

_Métal.  
Souffrance.  
Cris.  
Obscurité.  
Sel.  
Douleur.  
Humidité.  
Larmes...?  
Non.  
Je n'en ai plus depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

_

Chapitre 2 :

Un hurlement inhumain troubla soudain le silence, qui se reproduisit plusieurs fois avant que nous entendions une voix étrange, très grave et à double sonorité dire quelque chose. Mais la phrase fut interrompue par un second hurlement, et tout redevint calme. Nous nous regardâmes.

-Je ne vois rien, fit Alice avec perplexité après s'être concentrée quelques secondes.

-Il revient, indiqua Jasper.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Ichigo, qui venait vers nous d'un pas rapide, et notâmes ses yeux à l'affût. Il jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil de droite et de gauche, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne lui saute dessus à l'improviste, et ne se détendit un peu qu'en arrivant à notre hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce hurlement inhumain… L'espèce de voix double que nous avons entendue…

Ichigo plissa les yeux.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué.

Il mentait, c'était évident. Le badge lumineux, le signal sonore, son départ précipité et son retour juste après les événements… Tous ces éléments s'emboîtaient un peu trop bien pour n'être que le fruit du hasard. Ichigo fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils, puis marmonna soudain :

-La ferme, Shiro.

Nous le regardâmes, interloqués.

-Tu parles tout seul ? Plaisanta Emmett.

Ichigo sursauta, jeta un regard étonné à mon beau-frère, comme s'il l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, songeur. Puis, sans raison apparente, il sursauta derechef, et grogna avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Son téléphone sonna alors que, les yeux mi-clos, il semblait somnoler, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran avant de décrocher.

-Oui… (Son correspondant dit quelque chose, et il sursauta, tandis que son regard se durcissait). C'est hors de question… Non… J'ai dit non. Sayonara.

Et il raccrocha.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de raccrocher à cause de nous, tu sais, dit Alice avec un gentil sourire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, puis haussa les épaules. Rosalie se redressa, et referma le capot de la luxueuse voiture noire, avant de décocher un sourire éblouissant à Ichigo, qui frémit à peine.

-J'ai terminé ! C'est un petit bijou ! Tu me laisseras la conduire ?

Le garçon acquiesça. Je crus qu'elle allait se jeter à son cou tant elle était heureuse. Il se releva, sortit les clés de sa poche, balança son sac sur le siège du passager avant de s'asseoir au volant. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna, conduisant relativement vite, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux pointes que faisait ma famille vampirique dès qu'elle avait le champignon à portée.

-Bon sang, Shiro, tu exagères ! J'ai failli me trahir !

Il y eut un rire amusé.

_Mais c'était drôle ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de dissimuler tes émotions, après tout ! _

Ichigo eut une exclamation méprisante.

-Tu veux que je ressemble à Byakuya ? Non merci.

Shiro rit derechef, puis redevint sérieux.

-Mais tu as vu, ils sont étranges. Ils ont tous entendu le Hollow, et ils pouvaient voir ton badge. Il va falloir être extrêmement prudents.

Shiro hocha la tête. Ichigo soupira, gara sa voiture et la verrouilla avant d'entrer dans sa maison, une petite habitation assez confortable, qu'il avait achetée en arrivant à Forks.

-Je suis ici depuis à peine deux jours, et les Hollows y débarquent déjà. Il faut que tu m'aides à mieux contrôler mon reiatsu, Shiro. Sans ça, Soul Society va s'étonner de l'activité qui règne ici, et envoyer des Shinigamis. Et là…

Il y eut un silence dans sa tête, alors qu'il déposait ses clés sur la table de l'entrée et jetait sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Sans se presser, il monta dans sa chambre, y déposa son sac, et redescendit dans la salle de séjour avant de soulever la trappe dissimulée par le tapis, dévoilant une gigantesque échelle. Fouillant dans sa poche, le garçon en sortit une petite pilule verdâtre, et la mit dans sa bouche. Dès qu'il l'eut avalée, son âme se sépara de son corps, qui tomba au sol, avant de se redresser.

-Salut Kon.

-Yo! Ichigo !

Son corps se redressa et lui fit face.

-Alors ? Où sommes-nous, cette fois ?

-Forks, Washington.

Le Mod-Soul le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Ichigo eut un soupir mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. C'est le trou le plus paumé que j'aie trouvé. Et il y pleut… tout le temps ! Super, non ?

Kon opina du chef, puis désigna la trappe.

-Tu allais t'entraîner ?

-Ouais. On a eu un problème de Hollow, aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais éviter que ça se reproduise et que le vieux croûton envoie des Shinigamis voir ce qui se passe.

Ichigo s'approcha de l'ouverture béante, et dit :

-Tu peux venir, si tu veux, mais ne fais pas de trucs débiles.

Et, ignorant l'échelle, il sauta. Il atterrit cent mètres plus bas, dans une gigantesque salle aménagée en terrain d'entraînement. On se serait cru en plein désert. Un arbre desséché par-ci par-là, des rochers partout, des falaises… Sans oublier un ciel sans nuages. Le garçon dégaina son Zanpakutô, et fit se matérialiser Shiro et Zangetsu avant de s'asseoir. Les deux consciences le conseillèrent patiemment pour lui apprendre à maîtriser son énergie spirituelle et à la dissimuler.

-Tu dois la visualiser, expliqua Zangetsu. C'est une vague d'énergie noire et pourpre qui émane de toi comme des ondes. Et une fois que tu la verras, imagine que tu l'aspires, que ton corps est poreux et qu'elle s'infiltre en toi. Tu dois la concentrer dans ton corps et pas autour de lui.

Ichigo fit de son mieux pour suivre les directives de son Zanpakutô, mais renonça après plusieurs heures d'effort. Il n'avait dissimulé qu'un quart de son reiatsu, mais c'était un progrès, et c'était mieux que rien. Ensuite, il raconta à Zangetsu les événements de la journée, et l'esprit l'écouta avec attention, avant de parler :

-Méfie-toi d'eux, mais ne les rejette pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas fait preuve d'intentions malveillantes. S'ils sont réellement amicaux, alors laisse-les approcher, mais pas trop. Si nous devions partir, ça ne ferait que vous faire mal autant aux uns qu'à l'autre. Et puisqu'ils semblent avoir un haut niveau d'énergie spirituelle, tu seras de toute façon forcé de garder un œil sur eux. Quand à la froideur de leur peau, à leurs yeux et à leur… beauté… Je n'ai pas de réponse.

Le jeune Shinigami représentant acquiesça, puis alla se coucher, épuisé, après avoir échangé quelques coups avec son double Hollow.

* * *

**Voilà...  
Un peu court, je sais, mais c'est mieux que rien XD!  
Je pense que les suivants seront plus longs, mais je ne peux rien promettre, mdr!  
Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**** REVIEW!****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ah ouais! Mais il est carrément long, ce chapitre!" Voilà ce que je me suis dit en le voyant dans la rubrique _Document Manager (Upload)_ de mon compte ^^! Il doit faire le double du précédent, mdr!  
Bonne année tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez tous/toutes passé de bonnes vacances! Moi, c'était cool, mais maintenant, je suis en partiels, et ça fait _mal_ Blol!  
Donc, chapitre 3 de _The Veil on Your Power_!  
Pour ceux/celles qui lisent l'anglais et que Bleach intéresse, je viens de publier un nouveau oneshot, _Ocean_. Pairing, Ichigo/Byakuya. (J'adore ce pairing! Et Aizen/Ichigo, aussi, mais bon, je digresse)! Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!  
Je tiens aussi à remercier tous mes reviewers, merci de votre soutien, et de votre enthousiasme, ça me fait chaud au coeur, et me motive pour continuer à écrire. Merci, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s!  
Bisoux à vous tous/toutes, et...  
REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Bleu.  
Blanc.  
Noir.  
Rouge.  
Jaune.  
Argent.  
Cheveux.  
Peau.  
Maquillage.  
Sang.  
Pupilles.  
Menottes.  
Et le rictus infernal d'un scientifique timbré.  
Qui sourit lorsque je crie.  
Qui rit lorsque je pleure.  
Qui me promet une éternité de souffrance à ses côtés.  
Je ferme les yeux. _

_

* * *

_Le lendemain de notre étrange rencontre avec Ichigo, nous roulâmes bien trop lentement à mon goût vers le lycée. De fait, j'étais torturée par l'impatience : j'avais hâte d'en apprendre plus sur notre mystérieux nouveau condisciple, malgré notre habitude de rester à l'écart des humains. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes Ichigo qui descendait de voiture, et nous garâmes près de lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction des bâtiments. J'ouvris la portière et m'apprêtais à le héler, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, et tourna la tête vers la lisière de la forêt, comme un chien à l'affût. Et nous les vîmes. Près des arbres, une demi-douzaine de punks se tenaient debout, et l'observaient, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ce qui nous sembla être des sabres de bois dans les mains. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, mais s'avança lentement vers eux, avant de s'arrêter à quelque distance. Nous ne bougeâmes pas, mais dressâmes l'oreille. Mais dès qu'Ichigo fut à portée, les punks l'encerclèrent, et deux d'entre eux l'empoignèrent pour l'immobiliser. Il ne bougea pas, se contenta de regarder celui qui semblait être leur chef.

L'homme s'avança vers lui, et nous vîmes qu'il était armé d'un coup de poing américain. J'esquissai un geste pour intervenir, mais Edward me retint par le bras.

-Attends, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'immobilisai, tendue comme un arc en direction du garçon, dont les bras étaient tirés dans le dos.

-Nous t'avons finalement trouvé… Kurosaki Ichigo. (Il lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ichigo se plia en deux). Toi et ta tignasse orange. (Il le frappa à nouveau, au visage, cette fois, et la tête du garçon partit en arrière alors que quelques gouttes de sang jaillissaient. Curieusement, Jasper ne broncha pas, ni aucun de nous). Central…

-Je dois aller en cours, interrompit Ichigo.

-Oh ? Amusant ! Tu viens ici en tant qu'élève ? (Il lui assena une grande claque sur l'épaule, un sourire faussement jovial dévoilant des dents pointues). Moi aussi, figure-toi ! (Il lui enserra le cou dans le creux de son bras). Allons-y ensemble !

Il y eut un silence, puis il abattit de nouveau son coup de poing américain sur le corps d'Ichigo, qui ne tarda pas à tomber à genoux. Je me libérai de l'étreinte d'Edward, et commençai à avancer vers le groupe, avant de crier :

-Mais ça va pas, non ? Arrêtez !

Les punks s'immobilisèrent, leurs têtes pivotèrent dans ma direction et leurs regards avides me parcoururent de haut en bas. Mais le minuscule petit instant qu'ils détournèrent leur attention de leur proie leur fut fatal. Ichigo se redressa brutalement sur un genou, et envoya son pied dans le tibia de l'un de ses agresseurs, avant de bouger avec une vitesse hallucinante, presque digne des immortels que nous étions pour passer d'un homme à l'autre, utilisant tantôt ses pieds tantôt ses mains pour assener des coups précis à ses agresseurs. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous étendus à terre.

-Le prochain qui regarde une femme de cette manière me le paiera. (Il s'accroupit ensuite face au chef de la bande, et le saisit par le collet). Et si jamais tu te moques encore de la couleur de mes cheveux… je te tuerai.

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots à l'oreille de l'homme, mais je pus les entendre, et frissonnai en sentant toute la froide résolution que contenaient ses paroles. Il laissa retomber le vaincu, et se tourna vers moi. Je hoquetai en voyant que son visage ne portait aucune trace des coups qu'il avait reçus. Je m'approchai néanmoins de lui, posai mes mains fraîches sur ses joues, et inspectai rapidement et délicatement sa mâchoire.

-Tu vas bien ? J'aurais juré qu'il t'avait frappé plusieurs fois, mais tu sembles… indemne !

Il eut un très léger sourire.

-Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, dit-il. Je te remercie d'être intervenue. Mais la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas et passe ton chemin. Les situations de ce genre sont trop dangereuses pour que des… des femmes s'en mêlent.

-Serais-tu sexiste ? M'indignai-je.

Il me jeta un regard à moitié amusé.

-Je n'aime juste pas que des gens se mettent en danger à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on me protège.

Une nouvelle gravité naquit dans ses yeux alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir au fait qu'il paraissait parfaitement intact après tous les coups qu'il avait reçus. Un coup de poing américain n'avait pas réussi à lui faire de mal ? Que cachait donc sa chétive carrure ? Nous passâmes devant ma famille, et les cinq vampires nous emboîtèrent le pas à quelque distance. Je savais qu'ils écoutaient notre conversation, et je décidai donc d'essayer de faire un peu parler Ichigo.

-Tu sembles avoir l'habitude de te battre.

Il ne me regarda même pas.

-J'ai été régulièrement brutalisé depuis l'âge de cinq ans. La couleur de mes cheveux ne m'aide pas exactement à me fondre dans la masse, vois-tu, surtout au Japon. Et certaines personnes… n'apprécient pas la différence. Du coup, j'ai été obligé d'apprendre à me battre assez tôt. Et à endurer les coups, aussi.

Il serra les poings.

-Mais personne ne t'a jamais aidé ? M'enquis-je, désagréablement surprise.

Il s'arrêta brutalement, la mâchoire crispée, le regard fixe, les phalanges blanchies par la tension qu'il infligeait à ses poings.

-Si.

Et il me planta là. Le reste des Cullen me rejoignit, et Jasper marmonna :

-Il a blindé ses émotions. C'est étrange. Je patine sur une surface lisse comme du verre, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un lac gelé, mais je peux sentir un tourbillon hurler sous la glace… C'est comme s'il avait enfermé ses émotions pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Emmett se tourna vers Edward. Nous suivions Ichigo à distance.

-Et ses pensées ?

Mon mari se concentra, et je le vis froncer les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration, avant que ses prunelles ne trahissent une intense surprise.

-Elles sont… multiples ! Souffla-t-il, médusé. Il y a deux autres personnes dans sa tête. L'une… s'appelle Zangetsu. Et l'autre… Shiro. Et ils discutent ! Comme si c'étaient trois personnes indépendantes !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? S'enquit Alice, curieuse.

Edward nous déballa alors à toute vitesse une série de phrases ponctuées de noms pour que nous puissions suivre la conversation.

-_C'était ennuyeux, aibou. Si tu m'avais laissé prendre le contrôle_…-Shiro-  
_…T'aurais peut-être déclenché la fin du monde, oui ! _-Ichigo-.  
_Vous êtes censés travailler ensemble, je vous signale. _-Zangetsu-.  
_C'est à mourir d'ennui, ici ! Personne à combattre ! J'avais une occasion de m'amuser, et tu m'as encore brimé, mon roi ! _-Shiro-.  
_Oui, c'est vrai que tu es vraiment à plaindre, pauvre Shiro ! Je suis l'homme le plus recherché des trois mondes, mais tu ne combats pas assez !_-Ichigo-.

Stupéfaits, nous le dévisageâmes.

-Ses pensées sont protégées par une espèce de voile au travers duquel il est extrêmement difficile de passer, expliqua Edward.

-Mais comment… ?

-Il est schizophrène, voilà tout, assena Rose.

-Son comportement extérieur n'a pas changé, contre Edward.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Bon, conclut Alice. Bella, continue à te rapprocher de lui. Invite-le à déjeuner avec nous et tâche de gagner sa confiance. Gardons un œil discret sur lui. S'il s'avérait n'être pas humain, nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne sera pas une menace.

Nous nous séparâmes, et, en classe, je proposai aux professeurs de m'occuper du nouvel élève pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop perdu, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec une surprise non-dissimulée. Par chance, il était inscrit dans les mêmes matières que moi, et je m'installai près de lui à chaque cours. A l'heure du déjeuner, nous sortîmes ensemble, et il accepta mon invitation à déjeuner avec nous avec indifférence. Et lorsqu'il posa son plateau sur notre table, la cafétéria explosa en chuchotements. Mais la surprise des étudiants ne fut rien en comparaison de la nôtre lorsque nous vîmes l'effroyable quantité de nourriture que le garçon avait mise sur son plateau.

-Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? S'émerveilla Alice.

Ichigo acquiesça, et mordit dans son hamburger. Au cours de son silencieux repas, il posa les yeux sur nos plateaux intacts et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. C'est alors qu'une main s'empara de son sac et en versa le contenu sur le sol. Nous découvrîmes alors avec stupéfaction un lion en peluche jaunâtre dont j'aurais juré qu'il avait bougé lorsque le baraqué du matin s'en saisit en ricanant.

-Ooooh ! Gloussa-t-il. Comme c'est mignon ! Tu emmènes ton doudou partout avec toi, Kurosaki ?

Ichigo finit tranquillement de manger son repas, apparemment totalement indifférent aux rires qui éclataient dans la cafétéria, puis il sourit, et nous déduisîmes de l'expression médusée d'Edward que c'était en réponse à une réplique de son alter ego. Ensuite, il se leva, et posa une main sur l'épaule du baraqué, qui se retourna, le lion en peluche brandi bien évidence, et tout sourire. Ichigo le regarda un instant, son sourire se changeant en un rictus machiavélique, puis il projeta son poing dans la mâchoire du baraqué, avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans l'estomac et de le jeter au sol avant de l'immobiliser d'une clé parfaitement maîtrisée. Notre ouïe ultradéveloppée nous permit alors de capter quelques mots pour le moins étranges alors qu'Ichigo pointait discrètement deux doigts sur son adversaire à terre :

-Voie de l'emprisonnement n°1 : Saï.

Ichigo se releva avec négligence et s'essuya les mains comme si toucher son adversaire l'avait sali, et souleva le menton du punk immobilisé de l'index :

-La prochaine fois, dit-il avec une douceur feinte, j'utiliserai une voie de la destruction. Compris ? Et ne t'avise pas de parler de ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit ou je te tue, c'est clair ?

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne dit rien.

-Bien, fit Ichigo.

Il se releva, ramassa ses affaires, remit la peluche dans son sac et quitta la cafétéria. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, le punk put remettre ses bras dans une position à peu près normale, et Edward commenta :

-Il n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant.

-Ce soir, 23h, sur la nationale qui va jusqu'à Seattle.

Nous acquiesçâmes puis rejoignîmes nos classes respectives. Tout l'après-midi, Ichigo sembla préoccupé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il discutait avec les deux personnes dans sa tête, Shiro et Zangetsu. Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il quitta le lycée, ce fut d'un pas lent, mesuré, pensif. Je suivis la Maserati noire d'un regard inquiet, puis montai en voiture avec les autres. Nous serions au rendez-vous du soir.

Un peu avant 23h, nous nous postâmes dans l'ombre des arbres, à la lisière de la forêt, et attendîmes l'arrivée d'Ichigo et du punk. A 23h précises, la lueur de deux phares troua l'obscurité, et nous vîmes la Maserati noire approcher à toute allure sur la route, avant de ralentir en arrivant à notre hauteur. Ichigo gara son véhicule sur le bas-côté précisément en face de nous, et alluma le plafonnier avant de jeter un coup d'œil à un morceau de papier. Il avait l'air soucieux, et une ride d'inquiétude s'était formée sur son front. Au bout d'un instant, il releva la tête, et nous vîmes qu'il était furieux lorsqu'il abattit un poing rageur sur le volant de sa Maserati avec un juron peu flatteur avant de descendre de voiture. Il la contourna pour s'adosser contre la carrosserie, et attendit, les yeux rivés au sol, les mains dans les poches.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un froissement dans l'air nous apprit que quelqu'un approchait, et nous fûmes surpris en voyant qu'Ichigo avait relevé la tête, et scrutait l'obscurité. Le groupe de punks du matin apparut brusquement en face de lui, mais il ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise. Ils étaient vêtus de kimonos noirs, et portaient tous un sabre au côté.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, fit leur chef. Ça fait deux fois que tu menaces de me tuer, aujourd'hui, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup pour une seule journée !

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à faire demi-tour avec tes hommes et oublier que tu m'as vu. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire si tu veux la vie sauve.

Il y eut un éclat de rire gras.

-Sérieusement ? Tu penses que tu pourrais vaincre six d'entre nous ? Nous sommes six ! _Six_ ! Et du 11e Squad, en plus ! Tu n'as pas la moindre chance !

Ils continuèrent à rire, sous le regard presque ennuyé d'Ichigo.

-Tu sais quel prix le Central 46 offre pour ta tête ? C'est l'équivalent de quatre fois le salaire annuel d'un capitaine ! Avec ça, tout Seireitei va te tomber dessus !

-Sauf qu'ils n'en n'auront pas l'occasion parce que nous serons ceux qui auront la récompense ! Renchérit un autre en riant.

Plus de rires. Ichigo soupira.

-Vous vous trompez. Ils n'en n'auront pas l'occasion parce que vous n'aurez pas eu le loisir d'aller leur dire où je me cache. (Ils le dévisagèrent comme s'il était fou). Réfléchissez, dit-il sur le ton de la raison, j'ai vaincu votre capitaine, comment pourriez-vous me battre ?

Il avança d'un pas. Les six hommes se figèrent, et portèrent la main à leurs armes.

-Je vous en prie, n'en venons pas à la violence. Je cherche juste un endroit tranquille où vivre et mourir, alors… oubliez que vous m'avez vu.

Les six hommes se regardèrent.

-Aucune chance. Allez, si tu te laisses faire, on ne sera pas trop brutaux, promis !

Ichigo soupira derechef.

-Quel dommage. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là.

Et il tendit la main, paume vers ses adversaires. Les six hommes dégainèrent leurs sabres, et bondirent en avant, mais le garçon cria :

-Voie de la destruction n°33 : Sokatsui !

Un torrent de feu bleu se déversa de sa paume contre ses ennemis, qui furent stoppés net dans leur élan, et s'effondrèrent en hurlant, leurs corps à moitié calcinés tombant au sol avec un bruit mat. Ichigo s'approcha, et dit :

-Vous pensiez sérieusement avoir une chance ? Contre moi ? S'ils me veulent, qu'ils envoient des capitaines, pas des sous-fifres !

-Teme **(NdA : « Toi » dans le sens "salaud", en japonais)**… Fit péniblement l'un des hommes.

-Je suis navré. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser aller raconter ce que vous avez vu.

Il tendit la main, et une boule d'énergie mauve s'y forma, se chargeant progressivement. Nous vîmes les yeux des six hommes à moitié brûlés s'agrandir tandis que l'un criait :

-Cero !

Il y eut un concert de hurlements atroces de terreur, parmi lesquels un « Bakemono ! » **(Nda : « Monstre » en japonais)** hargneux, puis Ichigo relâcha la sphère d'énergie, et les corps disparurent, entièrement désintégrés. Le garçon ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, la main toujours tendue en avant et les doigts toujours crispés comme s'ils tenaient toujours la boule d'énergie, puis, un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il ferma les yeux tandis que son bras retombait le long de son corps. Il glissa lentement à genoux, les poings serrés, et crissa des dents :

-Je suis devenu… pire que lui.

-Tu as tort.

C'était une voix de femme, douce mais énergique, et le garçon releva la tête, sur le qui-vive. Une silhouette fine émergea de l'ombre, et nous distinguâmes les traits d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux violets retenus en une queue de cheval haute, à la peau mate et aux yeux dorés presque félins.

-Yoruichi-san !

Elle sourit, et posa une main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils seraient allés te dénoncer, et ils auraient envoyé Soi Fon et Mayuri pour venir te chercher. Ceux qui ont le moins de connexions avec toi. Peut-être même la garde royale, qui est exclusivement formée d'anciens capitaines. Même toi n'aurais pas réussi à tenir contre eux. Et tu aurais donné ce qu'ils voulaient à la Chambre.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Mais j'ai quand même abattu six faibles de sang froid. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Je les ai tués comme des chiens.

Yoruichi secoua la tête.

-Je ne comprends plus ce genre de sentiment depuis longtemps, Ichigo. J'ai commandé les commandos des missions spéciales pendant si longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que l'on ressentait la première fois que l'on assassine quelqu'un. En outre, tu oublies que les hommes de Zaraki ne jurent que par la mort au combat… Être tué par toi reste un honneur.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un rictus amer.

-Allez, viens, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu es mort de fatigue. Tu vas avoir de mauvaises notes, si tu ne te reposes pas. Et tu seras incapable de te défendre.

Il releva les yeux, comme après une révélation.

-En parlant de ça, Yoruichi-san… J'aimerais que vous demandiez à Urahara-san si des individus avec une peau très pâle et très froide, les yeux dorés qui changent de couleur et qui sont très beaux peuvent avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi.

-Beaux ? Ichigo, aurais-tu un crush ? (Se moqua Yoruichi, ne faisant qu'arracher un grognement exaspéré au garçon). Tu as vu des gens comme ça ?

Manifestement, il avait éveillé l'intérêt de la jeune femme, car ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et elle l'écoutait avec plus d'attention que jamais. Nous étions tendus comme des arcs, inquiets et angoissés.

-Oui. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. Peut-être… Ils se sont montrés agressifs ?

Ichigo eut un léger sourire.

-Pas vraiment, non. Au contraire. Mais ils ont vu mon badge. Et ils ont entendu le Hollow de l'autre jour.

Yoruichi hocha la tête.

-Bien. Sois sur tes gardes, mais s'ils ne montrent pas d'inimitié à ton égard, alors fais de même.

-Ils sont humains ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Si c'est ce que je pense, non. Ce sont des espèces de Bounto.

Ichigo se leva d'un bond.

-QUOI? Mais…!

-Oui, nous les avons détruits, mais il en demeure des espèces voisines. Mais rassure-toi, ils ne boivent pas les âmes.

-Quoi, alors ?

Il y eut une pause.

-Du sang.

* * *

**Oh! Un cliffhanger! Mais qu'il est joli ce petit!  
Alors, ce chapitre?  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!  
REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**** REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens! Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!  
Ensuite, _Sar_ m'a exprimé sa déception par rapport au pairing. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que tout ça aurait fait un très bel IchiBya, mais à l'époque où j'ai écrit ça, je n'écrivais pas encore de yaoi, et j'adorais -j'adore toujours! Nel. Et, euh, désolée, _Sar_, mais Ichigo et Shinji? Bleh! Enfin, c'est mon avis personnel, lol! Je n'arrive pas du tout à les imaginer ensemble! Je suis plus une fan du Ichigo/Aizen (consentant), Ichigo/Byakuya ou Ichigo/Grimmjow (à la limite), mais le reste...  
Bref, concernant ce chapitre, je viens de me rendre compte en divisant les chapitres de cette histoire que malheureusement, ils seront sans doute relativement courts. Et pour vous prévenir tout de suite, ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit tout ça, et j'avoue être terriblement paresseuse, donc je ne me suis pas relue. S'il y a des horreurs, prévenez-moi XD!  
Donc voilà, chapitre 4... Soyez indulgents...  
Et encore désolée pour le délai^^! **

**Troisième fois que je publie ce chapitre, la mise en forme ne tient pas, faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça, pour modifier les profils et les chapitres, c'est vraiment pénible... Et quinzième essai pour mettre le début au milieu... Si c'est sur le côté, c'est que j'ai abandonné, mais c'est censé être au milieu, comme pour les chapitres précédents, je confirme... **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_Noir._  
_Mes yeux se sont clos._  
_Mes oreilles se sont bouchées._  
_Ma bouche s'est scellée._  
_Mes membres se sont figés._  
_Dans le noir, j'attends._  
_Personne n'en viendra, et j'en suis conscient._  
_Peu importe._  
_Dans le noir..._  
_J'attends._  
_... _  
_Et le temps passe. _

* * *

Il y eut un silence interloqué tandis qu'Ichigo posait des yeux ronds sur sa compagne, et nous nous raidîmes, prêts à bondir, mais désireux de connaître les intentions du garçon et de sa compagne avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous voulez dire… des vampires ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Pas du tout. Mais je te répète que je ne suis sûre de rien. Le dernier que j'aie croisé n'a pas fait long feu, c'était il y a deux bons siècles, et franchement, il était en mauvais état.

Deux siècles ? C'était donc une immortelle ? Mais qu'était-elle ? Certainement pas un vampire, elle n'en n'avait aucune caractéristique, et nous entendions clairement son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

-Et ils boivent du sang humain, alors ?

Elle acquiesça.

-En revanche, une chose m'intrigue. Tu as dit que leurs yeux étaient dorés, c'est bien ça ?

Le garçon opina.

-Celui que j'ai vu avait les yeux rouges.

-Mais ils vont au lycée comme n'importe qui, comment pourraient-ils être des vampires ?

L'aisance avec laquelle il prononça le mot, sans une once de peur ou de dégoût, nous stupéfia. Yoruichi soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je demanderai à Kisuke. (Elle se tut un instant, songeuse, puis reprit). Autre chose, étant donné qu'il y a des vampires dans le coin, je suis prête à parier qu'il y a aussi une meute de loups-garous, ce serait logique.

Ichigo la regarda.

-Stop. Des vampires et des loups-garous. Y a-t-il d'autres espèces mythiques dont je doive connaître l'existence ? Des sorcières, peut-être ? Ou des démons ? Des trolls, des anges, des elfes, des gobelins… ?

Elle rit.

-Non, non. Tout ça ne sont que des fariboles inventées par des grands-mères pour distraire ou faire obéir leurs petits-enfants. Sauf les anges et les démons… Seuls les morts connaissent la réponse en ce qui les concerne.

-Haha, très drôle, fit-il avec un rire sombre. Comment se fait-il que vous ne la connaissiez pas, alors ?

Elle le regarda avec sérieux.

-Je n'ai jamais été vivante, Ichigo.

Il acquiesça, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était parfaitement sensé. Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Sois prudent dans tous les cas, Ichigo. Et sois prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Bah, si moi je ne le suis pas, Shiro le sera, lui. Il est très fort, pour surveiller.

Et il eut un sourire machiavélique avant de rire. Yoruichi sourit à son tour.

-Tu t'entends beaucoup mieux avec lui, j'ai l'impression.

Le garçon balança la tête.

-Mouais. Disons que nos rapports sont devenus à peu près civilisés.

-Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé la paix.

Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, et elle lui assena une claque sur l'épaule.

-Franchement, Ichigo, le rôle du héros blessé ne te va pas du tout. Tu as plus la carrure du grand baraqué qui massacre les méchants en un tournemain, tu sais !

Ichigo fit la grimace.

-J'ai l'air d'un baraqué ? Moi ?

Elle hurla de rire, et la grimace du garçon se renforça. Mais après quelques secondes, il se mit à rire à son tour, avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Yoruichi se rembrunit.

-Pas grand-chose. Karin et Yuzu vont bien, de même que tes amis. Le Quincy et Inoue sont ensemble, maintenant, et Tatsuki et Keigo sont devenus très proches après ton départ. Mizuiro est toujours aussi calme, et Yuzu et Jinta m'ont tout l'air de très bien s'entendre. (Ichigo eut une grimace, mais elle l'ignora et poursuivit). Quant à Karin, Hitsugaya passe souvent et va toujours la voir…

Ichigo fit un bond de trois kilomètres de haut.

-TOSHIRO ? Comment… ? Que… ? Quoi… ? Quand… ?

Yoruichi soupira.

-Elle a presque quatorze ans, Ichigo, c'est normal qu'elle commence à s'intéresser aux garçons. Et Hitsugaya lui a sauvé la vie pendant que tu t'entraînais avec Hirako, il y a deux ans.

Ichigo se renfrogna.

-« C'est Hitsugaya-taichou pour toi, Kurosaki », imita-t-il en prenant une voix d'adolescent.

Yoruichi rigola.

-Sado va bien aussi, il traîne beaucoup avec Nova. Et ton père… Eh bien, c'est ton père.

Ichigo hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Rukia et Renji…

Le garçon se raidit, et releva la tête.

-Ils se sont fiancés la semaine dernière.

La mâchoire du garçon en tomba pratiquement sur le sol.

-Pardon ? Fiancés ? Et Byakuya… a dit oui pour que sa sœur épouse ce crétin ?

Yoruichi opina du chef. Ichigo sembla rêveur un instant, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il remuait la tête.

-Une naine et un ananas rouge… Admettons. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pas grand-chose. Les choses retournent doucement à la normale, et Seireitei se relève lentement. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes. Et il manque toujours trois capitaines.

Ichigo eut une exclamation méprisante.

-Absurde ! Renji et Ikkaku ont tous les deux atteint le Bankaï, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne prennent pas un squad chacun.

-Mais il en manquerait toujours un. Et le seul autre qui ait le niveau… (Yoruichi jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux à Ichigo). C'est toi.

Le garçon se leva brusquement.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Il est tard, je dois y aller, ou je ne pourrais jamais tenir debout demain.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour.

-Ichigo…

Il leva la main.

-Non. Ça va aller. Merci d'être venue.

Elle l'étreignit brièvement.

-Fais attention. Je te ferai savoir ce que pense Kisuke de cette affaire. (Elle tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta). Un détail, quel est leur nom de famille ?

-Cullen.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Et elle disparut. Ichigo suivit un point qui nous était invisible du regard, puis détourna les yeux, et s'appuya contre sa carrosserie.

-Des vampires, murmura-t-il. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Il rit soudainement, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Et merde.

Après le départ d'Ichigo, nous rentrâmes catastrophés à la maison, et trouvâmes Carlisle et Esmé qui nous attendaient. Nous leur racontâmes ce que nous avions vu, et vîmes notre figure de père s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que nous progressions dans notre narration, tandis qu'Esmé entremêlait ses doigts aux siens pour l'apaiser et se rassurer.

-Bon. Fit Carlisle lorsque nous eûmes terminé. Point positif : ils ne sont sûrs de rien et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir adopter une attitude agressive. Points négatifs : nous sommes dans l'incertitude la plus totale quant à leur ligne de conduite puisque les visions d'Alice sont troublées par eux, et nous pourrions fort bien faire face à un ennemi inconnu doué d'aptitudes incroyables. En résumé, prudence. Surveillez le garçon, mais essayez d'avoir l'air tout aussi naturel que vous l'avez été depuis le début, et gardez-le le plus près de vous possible.

-Jasper, ses émotions ?

-Aucune agressivité. Surprise, tristesse, inquiétude, colère,… Aucune agression.

-Et ses pensées ? Et celles de la femme ?

-Bloquées. Les siennes sont très difficiles d'accès, et la femme a manifestement appris à protéger son esprit. La protection d'Ichigo est encore imparfaite, mais elle se renforce de jour en jour…

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

-Voilà qui complique la situation. Bien. Faites comme je vous ai dit, guettez l'arrivée de la réponse de la femme et observez sa réaction. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Nous nous dispersâmes, le front soucieux, et laissâmes Carlisle seul avec Esmé. Par chance, le lendemain était un samedi, et nous eûmes la journée pour essayer de nous détendre et, en ce qui concernait mon mari et moi, passer du temps avec notre fille. Renesmé perçut notre inquiétude et s'enquit de la cause de notre angoisse, mais, aidés de Jasper, nous réussîmes à lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien alarmant, et elle oublia (ou fit semblant d'oublier) la peur diffuse qu'elle avait sentie en nous. L'arrivée de Jake sonna l'heure du départ de la famille à la chasse, et nous partîmes tous ensemble avec Renesmé, qui adorait participer à nos jeux, à la condition expresse que Jacob y soit présent. Mon loup-garou de meilleur ami avait grogné les premières fois, mais il s'y était vite fait, et nous suivait à présent sans rechigner, trop heureux de passer un peu plus de temps avec ma fille. Mais ce jour-là, tout alla de travers. Trop occupés à nous nourrir, nous perdîmes Renesmé de vue, et lorsque nous nous relevâmes, Jake dévorait un énorme cerf.

Paniqués, Edward et Bella partirent à la recherche de la petite fille, et suivirent sa piste à toute vitesse, avant de ralentir, soulagés, lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin le gazouillement de son rire. Ils coururent ainsi à longues foulées vers la clairière d'où provenait le son, et se figèrent instantanément en apercevant la scène entre les arbres. Car Renesmé était là, riant aux éclats… perchée sur les épaules d'un adolescent bien bâti qui n'était autre qu'Ichigo. La main plaquée sur sa joue. Le garçon n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air surpris ou choqué par le moyen de communication pour le moins inhabituel de l'enfant, mais au contraire, il semblait concentré. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et Renesmé sauta de ses épaules pour s'installer en face de lui, dans l'herbe.

-Elle est très belle, dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

Ichigo ne sourcilla pas.

-Oui. Mais elle est partie.

-Tu la reverras.

Il baissa tristement la tête.

-Peut-être.

Elle posa ses petits doigts sur la grande main du garçon, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était triste, teinté de chagrin et d'amertume.

-Oncle Jasper pourrait t'aider, tu sais !

-Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, selon toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il supprimerait ton chagrin. Il est très fort, tu sais ? Il peut changer les émotions de quelqu'un !

Ichigo lui jeta un long regard, mais il n'y avait, une fois de plus aucune agressivité dans la façon qu'il avait de dévisager l'enfant.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? Tes parents…

Il y eut un crissement, et les deux vampires virent, de loin, le médaillon en bois s'agiter de toutes ses forces, les yeux de la tête de mort scintillant comme des lucioles. Instantanément, Ichigo jura et se releva d'un bond avant de se poster devant Renesmé en scrutant les environs. Leur fille avait à présent les pupilles dilatées par la peur, et elle hurla soudain :

-MAMAN !

-MAMAN !

Incapable de résister à l'appel désespéré de ma fille, je bondis en avant en une ultime accélération, et Ichigo se retourna vers nous avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est vous, ses parents ?

Nous hochâmes sèchement la tête, mais il avait déjà détourné les yeux.

-Dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Partez. Emmenez-la loin d'ici.

Je pris Renesmé dans mes bras et me mis à courir, suivie d'Edward, et bientôt, la clairière s'éloignait derrière nous, tandis qu'un abominable hurlement inhumain retentissait dans les bois. Je frémis de peur, et Edward saisit ma main dans un geste rassurant tandis que Jake nous rejoignait. Il y eut un choc derrière nous, et Renesmé hurla :

-Itsygoooooooooooo !

Une comète passa, et s'abattit près de nous dans un nuage de poussière. Horrifiés, nous reconnûmes alors le corps sans vie d'Ichigo, certains membres tordus selon un angle bizarre, un peu de sang coulant de son front et plusieurs griffures sur tout le corps. Nous nous jetâmes un regard effaré. Puis, Edward ramassa le corps du garçon, et nous reprîmes notre course folle.

* * *

**Oh my, what's happening in there^^!  
Alors?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les gens! Je suis complètement claquée, et je me sens coupable de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir le chapitre 4, alors voilà le numéro 5, en guise d'excuses^^! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais que vous étiez tous/toutes horrifié(e)s par le cliffhanger à la fin du précédent chapitre! Que voulez-vous, je suis une sadique dans l'âme, mwahahaha!  
Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Dans l'ensemble, j'essaie de répondre, mais n'en veuillez pas si je ne le fais pas, ok? *Grand sourire*  
Donc, venons-en au fait...  
Je vous présent...  
LE CHAPITRE!  
(REVIEW^^!)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_Plic...  
Plic...  
Plic...  
Un bruit...  
Quelque chose s'étire au fond de moi.  
Un souvenir...  
Plic...  
Une chose, fuyante...  
Plic...  
Mouvante...  
Plic...  
Vaste..._

Ah...  
Je laisse ma tête retomber sur ma poitrine.  
Je me souviens, maintenant.  
L'eau...  
La mort.

* * *

Nous déboulâmes comme des fous dans la salle de séjour de la grande maison blanche, échevelés, Edward portant un adolescent vraisemblablement mort dans ses bras, et moi tenant ma fille larmoyante serrée contre ma poitrine.

-Vite, hoqueta Renesmé. Itsygo ne respire plus ! Je n'entends pas son cœur ! Il faut le sauver !

Carlisle prit aussitôt la situation en mains, et ordonna à mon époux d'allonger le corps du garçon sur le divan. Après quoi, il posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, prit son poignet, écouta,… Il releva la tête au bout de quelques instants à peine, l'air étrangement désemparé.

-Il est mort.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Renesmé éclatait en sanglots.

-Itsygo…

Nous nous regardâmes, et Edward entreprit de raconter la scène dont nous avions été témoins dans la forêt, tandis que ma fille descendait de son perchoir et s'approchait du cadavre.

-Itsygo, gémissait-elle comme en une supplication.

Au même instant, il y eut un froissement dans l'air, quelque chose de flou passa à une vitesse hallucinante devant nous, et une voix rauque retentit dans la pièce :

-Comment… m'as-tu… appelé ?

-Itsygo ! Tu es vivant !

Ichigo tourna la tête vers ma fille, et sourit en la dévisageant, avant d'essuyer ses larmes du pouce.

-Allons, ne pleure pas… Je suis plus dur que je n'en n'ai l'air, tu sais !

Elle lui sauta sur l'estomac, et il eut une grimace, mais elle n'en n'avait manifestement strictement rien à faire, car elle lui plaqua brutalement sa main sur la joue, si fort que cela ressemblait plus à une gifle qu'à autre chose. Le garçon grimaça derechef, puis éclata de rire à tel point que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il finit par s'asseoir sous nos regards éberlués, se tenant les côtes avec une étrange mimique, résultat du mélange entre son hilarité et la souffrance que ses plaies lui causaient. Il finit par se calmer, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, avant de lever les yeux vers nous et de retrouver instantanément son sérieux. En voyant Carlisle et Esmé, il se leva vivement, et tendit la main avec politesse :

-M. et Mme Cullen, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo. Désolé pour le dérangement… (Il jeta un regard navré au divan souillé de sang) j'ai comme l'impression que votre divan a souffert de mon passage…

Esmé sourit.

-Aucun problème, nous avons largement les moyens de réparer tout ça, tu sais.

Ichigo sourit à son tour. Rien n'indiquait qu'il pensât que nous étions de dangereux monstres suceurs de sang humain. Au contraire, tout en lui indiquait la nonchalance, l'humour, la décontraction.

-Vous avez une très belle maison, observa le garçon pour meubler le silence.

Carlisle le remercia, puis demanda :

-C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais ma conscience de médecin me pousse à poser cette question tout de même : vous étiez mort il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant vous êtes en parfaite santé. Pourriez-vous… me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Ichigo se raidit imperceptiblement, mais nos sens de vampires nous permirent aisément de saisir sa tension. Son regard se durcit, et lorsqu'il parla, son ton était beaucoup moins amical que quelques instants auparavant.

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être une OBE ? Ou un arrêt ? Aucune idée ! Ou peut-être que vous avez mal vu ?

Carlisle le dévisagea avec stupeur. Mal voir ? Une OBE ? Est-ce que le gamin le prenait pour un imbécile ?

-Je suis un médecin très compétent, jeune homme. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Ichigo détourna le regard, et haussa les épaules.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider. Ma pauvre science médicale ne me permet pas d'émettre des hypothèses sur ce genre de… truc.

Il mentait, c'était évident. Carlisle posa un regard calculateur sur lui, puis demanda :

-Dites-moi, si je ne me trompe pas, vous vous appelez Kurosaki, non ?

Ichigo acquiesça.

-Et vous êtes japonais ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard qui demandait clairement si Carlisle ne se payait pas sa tête. Imperturbable, mon beau-père poursuivit :

-Donc, vous êtes le fils aîné de Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo le dévisagea un instant, le visage dur.

-Mon père n'a strictement rien à voir là-dedans. Soyez aimable de ne pas le mêler à notre conversation.

Carlisle le dévisagea longuement, mais n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de lui demander de s'asseoir afin de soigner ses griffures. Instantanément, les prunelles d'Ichigo se dilatèrent, et il recula.

-Non ! C'est bon ! Je ne sens rien ! Je peux très bien me soigner chez moi, ne vous en faites pas.

Les pupilles de Carlisle s'assombrirent. Manifestement, il pensait que l'adolescent avait peur d'être soigné par un vampire. Edward tourna la tête vers Jasper, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil, et il secoua la tête en croisant le regard de Carlisle, qui sembla un peu rasséréné, mais dont la curiosité en fut renforcée.

-Ichigo, vous êtes blessé, et je suis médecin. Par ailleurs, je crois que vous avez mis votre vie en danger pour protéger ma petite-fille, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous laisser aller aggraver vos plaies ailleurs sans le moindre soin ! Asseyez-vous !

Ichigo recula encore, et gronda :

-Je vous interdis de me toucher.

-Parfait, fit Carlisle. Je crois que vous êtes mineur… Edward, Emmett, empêchez-le de sortir. J'appelle Isshin. Lui me donnera l'autorisation de soigner notre jeune ami malgré lui.

Une lueur de rage folle traversa les prunelles d'Ichigo, dont la mâchoire se durcit, et qui serra les poings, avant d'en abattre un sur sa cuisse.

-Non, souffla-t-il si bas que nous faillîmes ne pas l'entendre. Ne fais rien.

Carlisle empoigna le téléphone, et composa un numéro. Renesmé s'était postée sur les genoux d'Ichigo, à notre grande surprise, car elle n'était d'ordinaire pas si familière avec les inconnus. Elle lui parlait, la main plaquée sur sa joue, et il répondait à voix basse :

-Neliel… Je sais… Oui, verts, mais très longs, pas comme les tiens… Plus grande… Oui.

Renesmé sourit, puis posa une question, et le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rougir.

-Ça, ma petite, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle rit tandis que, embarrassé, il fixait le sol. Au même instant, la tonalité du téléphone s'interrompit, et nous entendîmes :

-_Môshi-môshi ?_

-Kurosaki Isshin ? Ici Carlisle Cullen, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

Il y eut un silence. Lorsqu'Isshin répondit, il était beaucoup plus mesuré.

-_Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?_

-Votre fils est ici.

-_Ichigo ? Il va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

Ichigo se leva, et tendit la main d'un geste autoritaire :

-Passez-moi ce téléphone.

Carlisle obéit, et recula de quelques pas. Nous avions tous les yeux fixés sur le garçon, étudiant le moindre de ses mouvements dans l'espoir d'obtenir des indices sur sa véritable nature.

-Je suis là.

-_Heureux de savoir que tu vas bien._

-Explique à ton ami médecin que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne.

Il y eut un long silence.

_-Pourquoi veut-il te soigner ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi as-tu atterri chez les Cullen ? _

Ichigo posa les yeux sur moi puis sur Renesmé, qui le regardait avec attention.

-Il y a eu… un incident en forêt, et mon corps a subi quelques dommages. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de soins, et ils refusent de me laisser partir.

-_Un incident ? Tu…_

-Je ne peux pas discuter de ça maintenant. Est-ce que tu as vu Urahara-san ou Yoruichi, ces derniers temps ?

-_Pas vraiment, non._

-Bon, alors si tu les vois, dis-leur de se magner. J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Et dis à ton copain de me laisser tranquille.

Nouveau silence. Ichigo s'apprêtait à repasser le combiné, lorsque son père appela :

-_Attends ! Ecoute, Ichigo… Je suis désolé… que tu aies dû découvrir ça de cette façon. _

-Aucune importance, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le moment, coupa sèchement Ichigo. Le Docteur Cullen t'a appelé pour te demander de m'obliger à me faire soigner, mais tu as intérêt à l'envoyer promener.

-_Mais… _

-J'ai dit NON ! Hurla soudain Ichigo avant de jeter le combiné à Carlisle, qui le rattrapa avec aisance.

La fureur irradiant de tout son corps, le garçon effleura la joue de Renesmé, nous adressa un signe de tête, et sortit. Il venait à peine de franchir la porte lorsque je pris ma décision. Je courus à sa poursuite, et lui attrapai le poignet pour le retenir. Il pivota sur lui-même, prêt à attaquer, verbalement et physiquement, et posa un regard noir sur moi, qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il comprit qui était en face de lui.

-Désolée pour ça, dis-je le plus doucement possible. Carlisle est très consciencieux, et il déteste ne pas venir en aide à quelqu'un.

Il me scruta, un masque indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage. Puis il se radoucit légèrement, et passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse orangée avec lassitude.

-Non, c'est moi… Je suis désolé, j'ai… (Il eut un geste vague de la main et ne termina pas sa phrase).

Je posai une main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant, et proposai :

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Comme tu n'as pas ta voiture et que nous sommes assez loin de Forks…

Il hésita.

-Ça ne m'ennuie pas, anticipai-je, je te le propose. Et puis je te dois bien ça pour avoir sauvé ma fille.

Il acquiesça, surpris.

-D'accord.

Un instant plus tard, nous étions dans ma Ferrari, et roulions vers Forks.

-Renesmé est exceptionnelle, dit-il, rêveur.

Je hochai la tête.

-Ichigo…

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain quant au sens de ma question.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Ce que nous sommes… Chuchotai-je.

-Je n'ai aucune certitude, dit-il. Mais j'imagine que j'ai raison, si tu m'en parles.

Je lui jetai un regard furtif, mais ne perçus ni peur ni colère en lui. Rien.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ? Tu n'es pas… dégoûté, horrifié ?

Il me regarda, surpris.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Vous vivez manifestement avec les humains, et il n'y a eu aucune disparition étrange depuis le début de l'année, alors franchement…

-Tu es toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je, incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis impulsif. Je n'ai rien contre les alliances avec d'anciens ennemis ou les décisions prises sur le tas. J'attends, et j'agis en fonction des événements, voilà tout.

Nous nous tûmes.

-Et toi, Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il baissa la tête.

-Humain.

Je n'insistai pas. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez lui et je le déposai. Il s'éloigna avec un signe de la main, et je ne redémarrai que lorsque je l'eus vu rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

**Voilà, un peu d'amitié Bella/Ichigo...  
Comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas relue, donc si vous voyez des trucs horribles, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler (gentiment, hein!).  
Et...  
REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième chapitre, les amis, on applaudit bien fort! Surtout quand on pense que je suis en train de planter lamentablement mon deuxième semestre, mdr! J'aurais dû rester en contrôle terminal, moi.  
Enfin bon, vous vous en fichez, vous baillez déjà, ok, ok, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, BLOL!  
Merci à tou(te)s mes fidèles reviewers/ses!  
Bisoux à tou(te)s!**

**REVIEW?

* * *

Ok... ça va bientôt faire une semaine que j'essaie de poster ce chapitre, mais y'a pas moyen, je reçois toujours le même message d'erreur. Le moteur de recherche du site est aussi complètement mort, alors j'espère qu'ils vont le réparer bientôt, parce que perso, je commence à en avoir marre... Désolée pour l'attente, je réessaie tous les jours, et bon bah... voilà, quoi.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_Le pire était la solitude.  
Je me souviens...  
Autrefois, je n'étais pas seul.  
Comment... s'appelaient-ils?  
Comment... appelle-t-on cela?  
Des... amis?_  
_Oui...  
Et aussi...  
Il y avait l'Ombre, trompeusement lumineuse...  
Je me souviens...  
L'Ombre et le Vieil Homme...  
Mais ils ont disparu depuis longtemps...  
Ces compagnons de mon coeur.  
Et du fond de mon enfer de ténèbres et d'obscurité...  
Je reste seul.

* * *

_

Le lundi, lorsque nous arrivâmes, les trois-quarts de la famille m'ignoraient, outrés que j'aie pris la défense d'un humain contre Carlisle. Edward, manifestement agacé par mon attitude, avait décidé de rester à la maison pour passer du temps avec Renesmé, et lorsque nous descendîmes de voiture, je me hâtai vers les casiers pour éviter les regards lourds de reproches de Rosalie et Jasper en particulier. Là, la première chose que je vis fut une tignasse orange, et je rattrapai Ichigo, avec lequel j'échangeai des saluts fort polis. Nous passâmes les cours l'un à côté de l'autre, sauf le cours d'Education Physique, qui avait lieu juste avant le déjeuner. A la pause, je remplis mon plateau de nourriture inutile et le posai à la table de ma famille, mais en percevant l'hostilité qui émanait d'eux, je décidai de m'isoler, et attendis l'arrivée d'Ichigo, qui ne tarda pas. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et que son regard passa sur l'endroit où je me tenais, je lui adressai un signe amical de la main, et lui indiquai la place en face de moi. Une lueur étonnée passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à mes frères et sœurs, mais il acquiesça très légèrement, et acheta sa nourriture avant de s'asseoir en face de moi, sous les regards ébahis de la cafétéria tout entière.

-Cullen est avec Kurosaki…

-Edward…

-Bella et Ichigo…

-Edward absent…

-Bella Cullen… Rupture…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et Ichigo rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Bien, ils pensent que je trompe Edward avec toi.

Il rit derechef.

-A croire qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

-C'est sûr.

Il mâchonna pensivement un morceau de hamburger, puis demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux parler, ou est-ce qu'il y a des risques que ta famille nous entende ?

Je jetai un regard en direction de ladite famille, et grimaçai. Ichigo hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te brouiller avec eux à cause de moi. Franchement, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Et je partirai sans doute bientôt.

Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est à moi d'en décider.

Il eut une moue sceptique.

-Renesmé t'aime bien, enchaînai-je.

-Elle est… extraordinaire. Elle tient de ses parents.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.

-Merci.

Il y eut un silence, puis il demanda :

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? Feignis-je de ne pas comprendre.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Pourquoi t'opposer aux tiens pour un inconnu ?

Je baissai les yeux sur mon plateau intact.

-Renesmé t'aime bien. Elle ne montre aucune défiance envers toi. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et… je ne crois pas que tu sois un ennemi.

Il me scruta longuement.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, tu sais.

Je secouai la tête avec un petit rire.

-Je sais. Mais… je fais confiance à mon intuition. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward, je ne l'aurais pas épousé, et Renesmé n'aurait jamais vu le jour… Alors… Je choisis de te faire confiance jusqu'à preuve que tu n'es pas un ami.

-Tu es du genre têtu, hein ?

Je souris.

-Plutôt, oui.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Je l'imitai. Nous jetâmes nos plateaux et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, nous nous assîmes sous un arbre, et il demanda :

-Parle-moi des vampires, Bella.

La facilité avec laquelle il prononça le mot me stupéfia. Néanmoins, je m'exécutai sans discuter et lui parlai de notre race, de ses capacités, de ses dons, etc.

-Edward a déjà lu mes pensées ?

Je ne dis rien. Il se rembrunit. Je choisis donc de ne pas l'interroger plus avant, et continuai mon exposé en parlant de Carlisle et en essayant de lui expliquer pourquoi mon beau-père avait tant insisté pour le soigner.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Il rit, et j'eus la cruelle impression que je passais à côté d'une bonne blague.

-Non, non, aucun problème. Avoir un médecin pour père permet de savoir traiter n'importe quelle blessure, tu sais.

J'opinai. Nous restâmes assis en silence jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, ignorant les regards et les chuchotements que ma présence avec un humain nous attirait, et Ichigo soutint sans sourciller le regard furibond que Rose braqua sur lui dès qu'elle sortit de la cafétéria.

Ce soir-là, lorsque je sortis, Ichigo avançait doucement vers sa voiture, et je remarquai alors un attroupement de garçons devant l'engin. Inquiète, je commençai d'avancer vers eux, mais Ichigo se retourna vers moi, et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais me dirigeai vers ma voiture au lieu de la sienne.

-Eh, Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Interpella un grand type brun.

-Monter dans ma voiture et rentrer chez moi, répondit le garçon du tac au tac.

-On parle pas de ça, abruti ! On parle de Bella Cullen !

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

-Eh bien ?

-Elle est avec Cullen, Kurosaki, Edward Cullen! Alors tu t'approches pas d'elle !

Ichigo eut un rictus suintant de sarcasme.

-Yare, yare… **(Nda : « Eh bien, eh bien… » en japonais)** Les vibrants défenseurs du mariage que voilà… Bella est une grande fille, les gars. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sait très bien où sont les limites. Ajoutons que je ne suis pas intéressé, et le problème est clos.

Le grand brun le saisit au collet.

-Te fous pas de nous ! Pas intéressé ? Tout le monde est intéressé par une Cullen ! Tu crois peut-être que tu as une chance parce que t'as une couleur de cheveux bizarre ?

Les doigts d'Ichigo se refermèrent sur le poing du type, et subitement, celui-ci se retrouva par terre. Ichigo gronda :

-Bon, j'en ai marre. D'une, Bella est un être humain, pas un objet. En conséquence, elle est libre de ses actions. De deux, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, et vous ne devriez pas l'être. De toute façon, vous n'avez aucune chance. Et de trois… mes cheveux sont parfaitement… normaux. Maintenant dégagez.

Sans un mot de plus, il enjamba le grand brun, déverrouilla sa voiture, monta dedans, démarra et s'en fut. Pensive, j'attendis mes frères et sœurs, et ne décochai pas un mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison, ignorant leurs regards insistants dans mon dos. Ichigo avait pris ma défense. Il s'était battu… Il avait affirmé que j'étais un être humain, que je n'appartenais à personne. J'en étais stupéfaite. Jamais encore je n'avais vu un humain faire preuve d'autant de loyauté, de franchise, de courage. Ce garçon était… exceptionnel. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, j'allais distraitement m'allonger sur mon lit, et, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, réfléchis.

Ichigo n'était pas comme les autres. Oui, il était différent, de cela, j'étais certaine. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait de lui un adolescent si étonamment mûr ? Pourquoi semblait-il voir le monde avec les yeux d'un sage ? Il n'était en effet pas difficile de remarquer son caractère taciturne, son calme, et l'étrange habitude qu'il avait d'analyser avant de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit… Il avait beau prétendre être un adepte des décisions sur le tas, j'avais plutôt l'impression que cette habitude lui avait appris à analyser les événements afin de prendre la meilleure décision possible en un court laps de temps. En d'autres termes, c'était un stratège.

Autre question : pourquoi était-il venu à Forks ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? De quoi parlait son père en disant qu'il était désolé qu'Ichigo ait découvert quelque chose de cette manière ? Et pourquoi cette étrange tristesse, poignante, atroce, était-elle visible dans toute son attitude lorsque quelqu'un mentionnait son passé ? Comme la fois où je lui avais demandé si personne ne l'aidait contre les brutes qui le prenaient à parti en raison de la couleur de ses cheveux, par exemple… Tant de questions sans réponses…

Et l'incident dans la forêt… Celui de la route de Seattle… Ce jour-là, il avait utilisé une espèce de… magie ? Contre des hommes vêtus de kimonos noirs et armés de sabres. Il avait abattu six adversaires d'un geste, les avait tués sans hésiter… Pour s'effondrer ensuite.

Il était comme nous, réalisai-je. Exactement comme nous. Forcé de tuer pour survivre. Vivait-il caché ? C'était plus que probable, Edward, lorsqu'il avait lu ses pensées, nous l'avait bien prouvé : _Je suis l'homme le plus recherché des trois mondes_, avait-il dit à son alter ego. Qu'était-il arrivé à un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui lui aie donné le regard d'un combattant aguerri, d'un guerrier expérimenté, d'un homme mûr qui a vu tout ce dont les hommes sont capables ? Pour le forcer à endurer autant de chagrin par lui-même ? Pour l'isoler, en faire un être solitaire ?

Je roulai sur le ventre, et enroulai une mèche de mes cheveux autour de mon index en un geste pensif. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne relevai la tête que lorsqu'une main blanche se posa sur mon épaule. Surprise, je me relevai brutalement, et Edward n'eut que le temps de s'éloigner d'un bond pour éviter que je lui rentre dedans. Nous nous fixâmes un instant en silence. Ses pupilles étaient méfiantes.

-Désolée, murmurai-je. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je vois, fit-il sèchement.

Il tourna les talons, et disparut, me laissant seule dans notre chambre.

* * *

**Et... voilà!**  
**Ooooh, il y a de la scène de ménage dans l'air! Jalousie, jalousie! Je suis diabolique, mwahahahaha!  
Huhum... Enfin...  
Bref...  
REVIEW?  
****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les gens! Ummm, ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié... Désolée? *Se gratte la tête d'un air embarrassé*  
Bref... Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas relue, lOol!  
Enjoy and Review?  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain, Edward revint au lycée, et Ichigo ne chercha pas à me parler, mais je surpris les regards narquois qu'il jetait de temps en temps à mon époux, et qui m'exaspérèrent profondément. Je ne lui en fis pas la remarque, cependant, et me contentai de l'observer de loin alors qu'il déjeunait seul à une table située exactement à l'opposée de la nôtre dans la cafétéria. La tête d'Edward pivota soudain, et nous lui jetâmes un bref coup d'œil intrigué, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en effectuant un tour de 180°, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Edward ? M'enquis-je doucement.

-Quelqu'un a pensé « vampires ». Et c'était très clairement à notre sujet.

Nous nous raidîmes.

-Qui ? Demanda Jasper.

Edward secoua la tête.

-Aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver la voix.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans autre incident, mais nous restâmes tendus. Je remarquai qu'Ichigo me dévisageait avec perplexité, les sourcils froncés, mais détournai le regard. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, je vis un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retourne à son dessert, qu'il mangea avec appétit avant de jeter son plateau et de sortir tranquillement de la cafétéria. Je reportai mon attention sur ma propre table, et vis que ma famille me dévisageait avec une surprise confinant à la suspicion.

-Quoi ? Grondai-je avec agacement.

Ils détournèrent les yeux sans répondre, et je soupirai. Voilà que les Cullen refusaient de me parler… Où allions-nous ? Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence lourd, je me levai, jetai mon plateau d'un geste qui trahissait mon énervement, et m'éloignai. Lorsque je sortis, Ichigo était allongé sous un arbre, près de la forêt, en bordure du parking. Il avait appuyé sa tête sur l'une des racines, et avait fermé les yeux. Un bref instant d'écoute me permit de savoir qu'il était endormi, et je remarquai que le sommeil n'apportait pas le moindre adoucissement à ses traits crispés. Qu'il soit éveillé ou non, il avait toujours l'air préoccupé, anxieux… solitaire. Je l'observai de loin, laissant le rythme stable de sa respiration apaiser ma colère et ma tension. Je ne bougeai pas pendant un long moment, inconsciente des cinq paires d'yeux fixées sur moi, et remarquai qu'Ichigo avait les doigts crispés sur son étrange médaillon de bois. Dans son sommeil, il le serrait avec tant de force qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa paume, et je m'approchai de lui. Doucement, je m'accroupis près de lui, et desserrai ses doigts, ce qui, malgré mon incroyable force, ne fut pas chose facile.

Mon geste dut cependant traverser son inconscient embrumé par le sommeil, car il grogna :

-Fiche-moi la paix… Rukia. Laisse-moi dormir.

Je me figeai. Rukia ? Qui était-elle ? Il n'avait encore jamais prononcé son nom ! Je laissai échapper un sourire, qui se changea en glapissement de surprise lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement, me saisissant à la gorge et me plaquant au sol avec une force incroyable. Je fixai de grands yeux sur lui, trop ébahie pour réagir, et vis Edward surgir de nulle part, et empoigner Ichigo, avant de le repousser, mais le garçon refusait de lâcher prise.

-Attends, dis-je. Edward… Attends… Lâche-le.

Mon mari hésita, tandis que mes frères et sœurs m'entouraient, prêts à attaquer. Edward relâcha sa prise sur Ichigo, et je posai une main apaisante sur le poignet du garçon, dont les yeux dilatés étaient rivés sur moi, égarés, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose.

-Ichigo… murmurai-je. Lâche-moi.

Il haletait, complètement perdu. Son bras tremblait, réalisai-je. Sa respiration était rauque, et il transpirait. Il porta la main à son dos, comme pour saisir quelque chose, mais lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide, ses pupilles s'élargirent, et il parut poser un regard tout nouveau sur moi.

-Ichigo…

Il me relâcha soudain, et Edward me reçut dans ses bras. Ichigo recula jusqu'à être acculé contre l'arbre, et porta une main à sa tête, les doigts crispés sur son visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient emplis de désespoir.

-Bella… Je suis… désolé. Je…

Je voulus faire un pas en avant, mais les bras d'Edward me retinrent, et je retrouvai cet atroce sentiment que, de bouclier, ils étaient devenus prison.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Siffla Rosalie, furieuse. Ta place est à l'asile, mon vieux !

Ichigo se redressa légèrement, les mâchoires crispées, et leva une main à hauteur de son visage, examinant ses paumes. Et je pus sentir mes yeux s'agrandir. Car sa paume droite, qui aurait dû être blessée et qui était encore tachée de sang… était parfaitement intacte. Ichigo dut percevoir ma surprise, car il me jeta un coup d'œil, puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de ramasser son sac.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il encore, d'une voix parfaitement atone, les yeux à nouveau dépourvus de toute émotion. -Tu ferais mieux de ne plus me fréquenter.

Et il s'éloigna. Je luttai contre la poigne d'Edward pour courir après lui, éliminer le terrible chagrin que j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se haïr, le persuader que tout se passerait pour le mieux, lui dire que j'étais forte et qu'il en faudrait plus que cela pour me faire du mal… Mais mon mari m'empêcha de le faire, me restreignant impitoyablement, sous les regards impassibles des autres membres de la famille. A la fin, je renonçai à me débattre, et me contentai de fixer avec intensité sa silhouette fuyante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait en direction des bâtiments du lycée.

-Ichigo… laissai-je échapper.

Il ne se retourna pas.

Et disparut.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent comme une flèche, mon seul point de repère étant, sur ma gauche, les cheveux couleur bronze d'Edward, et, sur ma droite, la tignasse orange d'Ichigo, dont le propriétaire ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois de tout l'après-midi. Mes frères et sœurs, à peine sortis, se groupèrent en formation serrée autour de moi, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit, et je vis la silhouette longiligne d'Ichigo s'effacer et sa voiture disparaître, tandis qu'Edward conduisait la Volvo dans la direction opposée. Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, je me ruai à la recherche de ma fille, ignorant le regard stupéfait d'Esmé, et la serrai contre moi, presque violemment. Elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et, comme je refusai de le lui dire, demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Ichigo. Je hochai tristement la tête, et elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de dire doucement :

-Je l'aime bien.

J'opinai du chef.

-Je sais, dis-je. Mais il n'en va pas de même pour tout le monde.

Un léger bruit m'avertit que je n'étais plus seule, et je me retournai, pour me retrouver face au regard sombre d'Edward. Je me relevai, tenant ma fille par la main, et dis avec douceur :

-Tu devrais aller dire bonjour à Papa.

Elle se jeta à son cou, et il la câlina avec tendresse, sous mon regard distrait. Les prunelles dorées d'Edward ne me lâchèrent pas une seconde. Au bout d'un instant, je me détournai, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Allongée sur le divan, un bras sur les yeux, je tentai d'oublier tout ce qui était lié à Ichigo… sans succès. Avec un soupir agacé, je finis par rouler sur moi-même, et atterris sur le sol. Etalée de tout mon long sur le sol, je cognai plusieurs fois mon front sur mes poings fermés, les paupières serrées de toutes mes forces.

-Bon sang… Rukia ? Yoruichi ? Urahara ? Isshin ? Voie de l'emprisonnement et de la destruction ? Sokatsui ? Saï ? Zangetsu ? Shiro ?

Frustrée, j'abattis le poing sur le plancher avec une exclamation furieuse. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à me chambouler à ce point à part Edward ! Et pourquoi diable laissai-je un misérable humain me bouleverser comme cela ? Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Et pourquoi cette satanée tristesse dans ses yeux m'avait-elle donné ce goût amer dans la bouche ?

C'était trop de questions à la fois. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à éveiller mon intérêt de cette façon, Edward mis à part, et je détestais ce sentiment de curiosité insatisfaite. En outre, je percevais parfaitement la défiance que le garçon inspirait au reste de la famille, et me sentais dans mon tort lorsque je bravais les préjugés familiaux à son profit…

-Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper.

La voix de Carlisle était calme lorsqu'il nous appela, et nous nous rassemblâmes dans la salle de séjour, chaque couple occupant un côté de la pièce. Edward me serra contre lui, et je me laissai aller contre son torse, savourant cette étreinte qui m'avait tant manqué.

-Nous devons renforcer notre vigilance, annonça Carlisle. Des événements étranges ont eu lieu à Seattle, récemment. Disparitions, meurtres… Tous plus barbares les uns que les autres.

-Des nouveaux-nés ? Demandai-je.

-Justement, je n'en suis pas certain. Très peu de cadavres avaient été vidés de leur sang ou brûlés. La plupart des victimes semblent plutôt avoir été tuées par quelque chose de bestial, sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer ce que c'est.

-Les cabots ? Suggéra Rose.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre…

Il y eut un silence.

-Bon, on n'a qu'à aller voir, et si on tombe sur le criminel, on lui défonce la gueule…

-Emmett ! Langage ! Siffla Esmé, outrée par l'incorrection de son plus jeune fils.

-Désolé, maman.

Nous lui jetâmes un regard navré. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air repentant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? S'enquit alors Jasper, toujours aussi pragmatique, en se retournant vers Carlisle.

-Surveillez Kurosaki Ichigo.

Je le regardai, éberluée.

-Et pourquoi aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Il n'a rien d'un criminel ! Protestai-je. Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Et un adolescent, par-dessus le marché !

-Un humain qui t'a serré la gorge avec tellement de force qu'il a réussi à t'infliger une marque. Un humain qui est mort et ressuscité en l'espace de cinq minutes. Un humain qui a trois consciences différentes, et parle avec lui-même, et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Désolé, Bella, mais je ne crois pas à la thèse selon laquelle Ichigo serait parfaitement normal. Pour moi, il reste un danger potentiel, et nous devons le surveiller jusqu'à ce que nous déterminions sa nature, ses pouvoirs, et la véritable raison de sa présence ici.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler aux loups-garous, proposa Esmé.

Rose eut un reniflement méprisant.

-A partir du moment où cela concerne Renesmé, dit Edward, je pense que Jacob doit être informé. Il fera passer le message à Sam et aux meutes.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

-Je m'occuperai de la surveillance, fis-je finalement d'un ton glacial.

-Hors de question, coupa Jasper. Tu es déjà trop impliquée. Edward et moi alternerons avec Alice, Emmett et Rose.

Je tournai un regard dégoûté vers lui, et il ressentit alors tout le poids de ma frustration.

-Parfait, fis-je d'un ton sec.

Et je sortis en courant pour aller piquer un sprint dans la forêt, histoire d'oublier cette histoire insensée.

* * *

**Oh my, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz^^!  
Qu'en pensez-vous? Désolée, je reconnais que c'était assez court...  
Une petite review svp, lol!  
Zoli, zoli bouton bleu! *bave***

**REVIEW! Pwease?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Veil on Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Désolée pour l'attente! Voici le chapitre 8! Enjoy!  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment mon histoire! Bisoux à tous/toutes et bon courage pour ceux qui ont des examens!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

_La solitude.  
Rien d'extraordinaire pour moi.  
Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal? _

Il fut décidé que nous parlerions à Jake le lendemain, après les cours, mais lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking, longtemps avant tout le monde, nous vîmes deux silhouettes solitaires absorbées dans une conversation qui avait l'air sérieuse, près d'une voiture qui ressemblait furieusement la Maserati noire d'Ichigo. Et effectivement, lorsque nous nous garâmes à quelque distance, nous vîmes qu'Ichigo et Jake étaient plongés dans une discussion tenue sur un ton mesuré. Mon ami d'enfance avait l'air grave, mais aucunement agressif, et Ichigo avait l'air froid et grognon, comme à son habitude. Jacob jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la Volvo qui arrivait, et dit quelque chose à Ichigo, qui se retourna légèrement vers nous, et fronça les sourcils, avant de reporter son attention sur le loup-garou. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent une brusque poignée de main et dirent encore quelques mots, puis Jake s'éloigna vers la lisière de la forêt, et disparut dans l'ombre des arbres. Ichigo se pencha vers sa voiture, empoigna son sac, claqua la portière, verrouilla sa voiture, et se dirigea vers les bâtiments.

Toute la journée, les regards attentifs de mes frères et sœurs épièrent le moindre mouvement du garçon, qui sembla ne rien remarquer, et agit comme à son accoutumée, restant à l'écart et déjeunant seul. Les garçons de l'établissement semblaient s'être désintéressés de lui après sa confrontation avec le petit groupe d'idiots sur le parking, qui en avait fait la terreur inconsciente du lycée, et l'homme à abattre en même temps. Lui donnait l'impression de s'en moquer comme de sa première chemise, et menait tranquillement son existence solitaire, n'adressant jamais la parole à qui que ce soit. Autodidacte et taciturne. Nous remarquâmes qu'il ne se séparait absolument jamais de son sac, et que personne ne lui avait posé de questions sur l'étrange morceau de bois gravé qui pendait toujours à sa ceinture, et que nous avions vu au premier coup d'œil le jour de son arrivée.

La semaine se déroula paisiblement, même si les meurtres et disparitions continuaient à Seattle. Toutefois, un jour, un étudiant qui lisait le journal, sursauta en voyant Ichigo s'approcher de lui. Méfiant, il accepta toutefois de lui prêter son canard, et le garçon l'ouvrit aussitôt à la page des faits divers, où un gros article était consacré aux événements de Seattle. Il le lut attentivement, se rembrunissant graduellement au fil de sa progression dans la page, puis rendit le journal avec un remerciement sec, et regagna sa place.

Et tout changea. Ichigo parut de plus en plus fatigué au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et des cernes se creusèrent sous ses yeux. Son teint se fit de plus en plus maladif, et nous vîmes qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'endormir en cours, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échouer, et lui valut plusieurs heures de retenue. Son regard était plus vide chaque jour, et il était plus taciturne que jamais : les seules fois où nous eûmes l'occasion d'entendre sa voix furent celles où les professeurs lui posaient des questions. Ce petit manège dura deux semaines. Je voyais Ichigo se rapprocher de la rupture à chaque seconde qui passait, mais ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, et, solidement gardée par ma famille, restai obligée de le voir dépérir sans réagir. Enfin, un soir que nous avions traîné pour pouvoir le surveiller jusqu'à son départ de l'école, nous vîmes sa silhouette émerger des bâtiments. Il marchait à pas lents, traînants, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et titubait un peu, les yeux à demi-fermés. En arrivant à notre hauteur, il nous jeta un coup d'œil totalement indifférent, puis se concentra pour enfoncer la clé de sa voiture dans la serrure, mais sans succès, oubliant complètement le bouton qui lui aurait permis de la déverrouiller à distance. Mais subitement, ses doigts tremblants s'ouvrirent, et il lâcha la clé, qui tomba à terre, avec un léger « tac ». Ichigo la fixa un instant, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre, puis entreprit de se baisser pour la ramasser, lentement. Au milieu de sa tentative, il porta subitement la main à son front, puis bascula en avant. Sa tête heurta sans douceur la carrosserie, et il s'effondra, inconscient.

Il y eut un moment de stupeur, puis je bondis hors de la voiture comme un diable de sa boîte, et me penchai sur le garçon. Mes sens affûtés m'apprirent qu'il était vivant, et je le pris dans mes bras, avant de l'installer sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Je récupérai les clefs de la Maserati, la démarrai, et suivis la Volvo vers la maison blanche, roulant à tombeau ouvert pour amener l'adolescent inerte à Carlisle. Lui saurait quoi faire. A peine garée, j'emportai le garçon jusqu'au salon, et le déposai sur le divan. Mon beau-père fut à mes côtés en une seconde, et je lui racontai fébrilement ce que j'avais vu. Avec un hochement de tête, il entreprit de l'examiner et, après quelques secondes, le verdict tomba :

-Manque de sommeil. Ce garçon n'a pas dormi pendant tellement longtemps que son corps ne peut plus le supporter, et il a perdu connaissance pour récupérer un peu. Il est aussi anémié et manque de vitamines.

-La totale, quoi. Conclut Emmett.

Il y eut un silence. Renesmé entra sur ces entrefaites, accompagnée de Jake, et elle courut vers le divan, tandis que Jacob haussait un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

-Épuisement extrême, expliqua Edward. Mais j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi… Non ?

Mon meilleur ami, que nous n'avions pas vu depuis deux semaines, lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Pourquoi devrais-je savoir la cause de son épuisement ? Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, _moi_.

Edward fronça les sourcils, prêt à rétorquer, mais Emmett intervint :

-Fais pas semblant, Jacob ! Tu sais très bien qu'on t'a vu avec lui, l'autre jour, sur le parking du lycée !

Jake, pas surpris le moins du monde, sourit.

-Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est bête ! Désolé, mais même si je savais la cause de son épuisement, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Rose ouvrit la bouche, furieuse, mais Renesmé s'interposa.

-Laissez Jacob et Itsygo tranquille, ordonna-t-elle avec une surprenante autorité.

Bouche-bée, nous nous tûmes, et elle prit la main du garçon :

-Dors, Itsygo.

Elle alla ensuite retrouver Jacob, et tous deux sortirent.

Ichigo resta inconscient deux jours. Carlisle l'avait fait transporter à l'hôpital, où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui toute la journée. Nous allions le voir tous ensemble après les cours, et le soir du deuxième jour, alors que nous l'observions en silence, la voix d'une infirmière nous parvint de l'autre côté de la porte juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre :

-Chambre 655, c'est ici.

Une personne entra, et nous retînmes un cri de surprise. Car la nouvelle venue qui se tenait devant nous n'était autre que Yoruichi, la femme aux longs cheveux violets. Ses yeux glissèrent sur nous comme si nous n'existions pas, et Edward fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit du garçon d'un pas souple, presque félin. Emmett se poussa pour lui faire de la place, et elle esquissa un signe de tête, avant d'effleurer les doigts du garçon. Sans un mot, elle le dévisagea un long moment, puis se tourna vers nous.

-Et vous êtes… ? Ses amis ?

Elle ne laissa échapper aucun signe indiquant qu'elle savait ce que nous étions où était effrayée par nous. Non. Elle paraissait juste normalement inquiète pour l'adolescent, et curieuse de savoir qui nous étions. Edward nous présenta, et je racontai ce qu'il s'était passé. Yoruichi fixa sur moi un regard perçant pendant tout le temps où je parlai, puis hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

-Je vois, dit-elle finalement. Je m'appelle Shihouin Yoruichi. Bella, c'est cela ? (J'acquiesçai). Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon neveu.

-Vous êtes sa tante ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ? S'enquit Alice avec légèreté.

Yoruichi laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Si l'on veut. Disons que depuis le temps, je me considère comme sa tante.

Carlisle entra, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, stéthoscope autour du cou, et se présenta comme étant le médecin du garçon. Yoruichi lui serra la main avec franchise, sans laisser paraître la moindre surprise au contact de la peau froide de mon beau-père, qui lui expliqua avec beaucoup de professionnalisme ce qui était arrivé à son « neveu ». Yoruichi hocha gravement la tête, puis Carlisle demanda :

-Dites-moi, votre neveu ne serait pas impliqué dans des bagarres au couteau ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans son regard doré.

-Comment cela ?

-Le nombre de cicatrices qu'il a sur tout le corps est… surprenant ! D'autant plus qu'elles paraissent assez récentes, deux ans au plus, et très graves. Voyez vous-même…

Il s'approcha du lit de l'adolescent, et dévoila un torse étonnamment musclé. Et couturé de cicatrices. Ses épaules semblaient avoir été à moitié tranchées, une cicatrice formant un cercle parfait était au-dessous de sa gorge, et d'autres coutures tout aussi impressionnantes parsemaient son torse. Une cicatrice horizontale au niveau de l'aine indiquait qu'il avait été pratiquement coupé en deux… Les yeux dorés de Yoruichi s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit le nombre ahurissant de cicatrices du garçon, et nous retînmes des cris d'horreur. Carlisle, qui observait attentivement la jeune femme, rabattit le drap, et indiqua :

-Il y en a comme ça partout sur son corps. Dans son dos, sur ses membres… Et il a la sœur jumelle de la cicatrice ronde exactement au même endroit dans le dos. Ce qui signifierait que celui qui lui a fait ça l'a traversé de part en part.

Il y eut un silence lourd de signification. La main de Yoruichi trembla, tandis qu'elle semblait incapable de quitter Ichigo des yeux.

-Mon dieu… murmura-t-elle. Ulquiorra…

Après un instant, elle se redressa, et trouva le courage de regarder Carlisle dans les yeux, mais il n'avait pas terminé.

-J'ajoute qu'il porte une marque extrêmement étrange ici (il pointa le cœur du garçon, où une monstrueuse cicatrice, peut-être la plus atroce de toutes celles dont son corps était couturé, et qui formait d'étranges zigzags, comme si quelqu'un l'avait coupé au hasard). On dirait qu'il a été ouvert au scalpel…

Yoruichi pâlit tellement que nous crûmes qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, et je n'avais pas besoin du pouvoir de Jasper pour savoir à quel point elle était horrifiée. Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle fixa la marque avec des yeux exorbités, elle avala ostensiblement sa salive, incapable de dissimuler son choc, puis se redressa lentement. Ses mains tremblaient, ce qui ne nous échappa pas, et elle serra les poings pour dissimuler sa faiblesse.

-Je ne sais rien à ce sujet. Mais soyez bien sûrs que je lui en parlerai lorsqu'il se sentira mieux.

Elle mentait. Elle mentait ! C'était tellement évident !

-Itsygo !

Yoruichi sursauta violemment, et posa un regard halluciné sur ma fille, qui se ruait vers le lit.

-Itsygo ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Voici Renesmé, ma fille, lui dis-je.

La jeune femme la regarda, stupéfaite, puis nous dévisagea, Edward et moi, avant de soupirer, et d'aller s'asseoir près du lit du garçon.

-Je vois.

Carlisle sortit, et plus une parole ne fut échangée, à part lorsque nous annonçâmes que nous allions déjeuner, ce que nous fûmes obligés de faire pour préserver les apparences, même si, selon toute probabilité, Yoruichi savait pertinemment ce que nous étions. Elle nous suivit par ailleurs d'un œil narquois, avant de reporter son attention sur le malade. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque nous revînmes, nous entendîmes qu'elle parlait, et restâmes figés derrière la porte, écoutant avec attention. Car une voix lui répondait, rauque et faible… Ichigo.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Prêt à dégommer le premier idiot qui me provoquera.

Elle rit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Ichigo ? Les Cullen disent que tu étais tellement épuisé que ton _gigaï_ n'a pas pu le supporter…

-Ce n'est pas un _gigaï_, grogna-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea en silence, attendant une réponse.

-Vous avez lu les journaux, Yoruichi-san ?

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

-Seattle, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça.

-Ce ne sont pas les vampires ?

-Ils en sont, alors ?

-Oui. Mais tu le savais déjà…

Ichigo hocha la tête.

-Non, les vampires n'y sont pour rien. Bien qu'il y en ait sûrement un ou deux en action à Seattle, ils ne sont pas la cause de ces massacres.

-J'ai lu qu'il y avait eu des explosions inexpliquées, aussi… C'était toi ?

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo ferma les yeux.

-Ce sont des Hollows, Yoruichi. Des Hollows et des Arrancars. Ils se déchaînent. Ils veulent se venger, faire le plus de casse possible. Alors ils se nourrissent tant qu'ils peuvent pour reformer une armée.

-Il y en a tant que ça ?

Ichigo acquiesça gravement.

-Pendant deux semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté. Il n'y a personne en charge de cette ville, elle était plutôt du genre calme, avant. Mais maintenant, avec tout ça… Ils ont sûrement déjà entamé la procédure. Et étant donné le niveau des dommages, ils enverront un lieutenant ou un capitaine, pas moins. Peut-être même plusieurs, comme l'équipe d'Hitsugaya la première fois… Et le fait que certains aient déjà disparu ne fera que leur mettre la puce à l'oreille…

Yoruichi ferma les yeux un instant, et serra les doigts du garçon. Tous deux savaient ce que cela impliquait. Les attaques fréquentes allaient conduire Soul Society à intervenir. Ils allaient envoyer leurs meilleurs éléments pour venir à bout des Arrancars, et les chances qu'Ichigo soit repéré allaient augmenter drastiquement.

-Où en es-tu de ton contrôle ?

-Zangetsu m'entraîne tous les jours et Shiro s'en occupe quand je n'y parviens pas, mais ce n'est pas encore parfait. Je suis encore très aisément repérable… Votre arrivée ici le prouve, d'ailleurs.

Yoruichi acquiesça. Il y eut un lourd silence.

-Elle t'a appelé Itsygo, finit par murmurer la jeune femme, et une lueur de souffrance traversa les pupilles sombres du garçon. Elle est à l'origine de tout ça, non ?

-Elle, ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes… Toute la famille… Et ma présence n'arrange rien à l'affaire.

Silence.

-J'ai l'impression que la femelle… Bella, je crois… Était mieux disposée à ton égard que les autres.

-C'est une idiote, assena le garçon. Elle persiste à vouloir intercéder en ma faveur alors que toute sa famille me déteste déjà et est persuadée que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec les événements de Seattle.

Yoruichi rit doucement. Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, et elle expliqua :

-Tu n'as pas changé… Cesse donc de te demander pourquoi les gens veulent toujours œuvrer dans ton sens… Tu es un homme honnête, Ichigo. Quelqu'un de droit. En tant que tel, tu as soit des ennemis, soit des alliés. Personne ne reste indifférent. Bella a choisi d'être ton alliée, et les autres sont pour l'instant dans l'autre camp. Mais si je ne me trompe, l'affection que te porte l'enfant devrait jouer en ta faveur. (Ichigo eut un reniflement méprisant, mais elle l'ignora). En outre, le fait qu'elle t'apprécie et que sa mère en fasse autant te permettra de garder un œil sur elle…

* * *

**Bon, vous devez avoir l'habitude, maintenant, mais je ne me suis relue qu'en travers^^! Vive Yoruichi!  
**

**Bisoux à tous et... une 'tite review pour l'auteur? **

**Bon courage tout le monde! **

**T.D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le délai (encore! *sourire piteux*), mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme dit la méchante Mère Gothel dans _Raiponce_, et voilà votre chapitre! Merci de votre patience... et de vos reviews!**

**_CrazyTeddyBear_: it's funny, when I got your review, I was in Canada with my family, I was laughing alone in the lobby of the hotel when I realized you were Canadian^^! Thanks for the review anyway, this chapter's for you! **

**Merci à tous et enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

_Noir.  
D'ordinaire, une couleur qui inspire la peur.  
J'ai appris à l'apprécier, la savourer.  
Le noir est une couleur riche.  
Parfois, on le retrouve dans les endroits les plus inattendus.  
Sur des vêtements, des organes.  
Ou quelque part où on ne peut le voir au premier coup d'œil.  
Comme l'âme de certaines personnes.  
Et même, leur cœur. _

A l'extérieur, les yeux de Bella s'élargirent, et Edward et elle échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ichigo en voulait-il à leur enfant ? Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur, faisant mine d'attendre quelque chose, dos contre le mur et tête négligemment renversée en arrière.

-Vous avez raison. Mais ça va être difficile.

Yoruichi haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

Ichigo eut un rire amer.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même : ils se méfient de moi. La blonde me déteste, et le rouquin aussi. En plus, cet ahuri peut lire les pensées, et il ne s'est pas gêné pour fouiller dans mon esprit.

-Non ! S'exclama Yoruichi, catastrophée.

-Si.

-Quand ?

-Aucune idée, fit Ichigo sombrement.

-Que sait-il ?

-Rien. Sinon, il aurait déjà compris que je ne suis pas un danger pour lui et sa famille. Surtout pour sa précieuse Renesmé.

Et son ton avait une teinte d'amertume si mordante, que Yoruichi lui prit la main.

-Ichigo…

Le garçon enfonça violemment sa tête dans l'oreiller, en serrant fort les paupières.

-Elle me poursuit. Elle me poursuit partout, où que j'aille ! Je croyais avoir dépassé tout ça, je commençais à aller de l'avant… Et elle débarque, et elle m'appelle Itsygo ! Et en plus, elle a à peu près la même coiffure, elle a la même manière de me regarder, avec cet air gamin et sage à la fois ! (Il abattit rageusement le poing sur son lit). Quand est-ce que je vais réussir à m'en débarrasser ?

Yoruichi posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, et se pencha en avant :

-Ichigo…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Car la porte s'ouvrit devant Carlisle, qui tenait à la main le formulaire de sortie :

-Voilà votre feuille de sortie. Si vous vous sentez mal à nouveau, n'hésitez pas à revenir, et surtout dormez plus ! Votre corps a absolument besoin de repos ! Si vous continuez à vous négliger de la sorte, vous allez vraiment tomber malade…

Ichigo acquiesça, bondit du lit, et alla enfiler des vêtements, tandis que Yoruichi restait seule avec les sept Cullen, le regard pensivement fixé par la fenêtre. Les sept vampires la dévisageant sans complexes. Le retour du garçon rompit le silence, et il s'en alla en compagnie de Yoruichi, tandis que les Cullen racontaient ce qu'ils avaient entendu à leur médecin de père, dont l'expression, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, n'exprimait plus rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude absolue.

Et ce soir-là, lorsque nous rentrâmes, les consignes de Carlisle évoluèrent.

-Suivez-le. Découvrez tout ce que vous pouvez à son sujet. Trouvez qui il est, qui sont ses amis, pourquoi il a quitté Karakura, et quels sont ses pouvoirs. Non… Mieux. Il a dit que vous étiez la cause des événements de Seattle, alors je suggère que nous allions y faire un tour.

Il fut ainsi décidé que, le week-end venu, c'est-à-dire trois jours plus tard, nous irions à Seattle pour voir en personne ce qui s'y passait, et peut-être trouver des indices concernant la véritable nature d'Ichigo. Le jeudi et le vendredi, nous fûmes tendus, évitant l'adolescent aux cheveux orange, qui ne cherchait pas à nous aborder. Je remarquai par ailleurs qu'il ne nous regardait jamais, et semblait encore plus renfrogné que de coutume. Le samedi soir, nous nous préparâmes à partir, mais au moment où nous allions sortir, Renesmé fit irruption dans la maison blanche, et demanda à venir avec nous, arguant que si cela concernait Ichigo, alors elle avait le droit de participer. Mais quand nous lui demandâmes pourquoi, elle refusa de répondre, et nous fûmes extrêmement agacés par la loyauté dont elle témoignait à l'égard du garçon. Elle nous fit ainsi une scène, refusant de rester en arrière, et Carlisle finit par intervenir :

-Bella, Edward… Peut-être ne serait-ce pas une si mauvaise idée, en fin de compte…

Nous le dévisageâmes, incrédules.

-Ce garçon a bien dit que nous attirions ces… Hollows, quoi qu'ils soient, mais il a insisté sur son influence à elle… L'emmener ne ferait qu'augmenter les chances que nous rencontrions les choses qui sont à l'origine des meurtres, et découvrions des indices…

-Tu veux l'utiliser comme appât ? Fit Edward d'une voix blanche, regard fixé sur Carlisle.

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air mieux, et je sentis le regard furieux de Rose, qui dévisageait Carlisle avec rage.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle risquait quoi que ce soit, fit Carlisle d'un ton raisonnable. Nous sommes indestructibles, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Et à sept, nous sommes parfaitement à même d'assurer sa sécurité.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Alice se tourna vers moi, et je réfléchis un instant. Carlisle n'avait pas tort… Et Renesmé voulait venir… En outre, si les suppositions de mon beau-père s'avéraient fondées, il y avait de bonnes chances que nous découvrions quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet d'Ichigo, ou que nous trouvions le moyen de mettre un terme aux massacres… Je relevai la tête, ayant pris ma décision.

-Très bien. Nessie, tu peux venir avec nous. Mais en aucun cas tu n'es autorisée à t'éloigner, c'est compris ? Tu obéiras scrupuleusement à chacun de nos ordres.

Ma fille hocha sagement la tête, les yeux brillants. Me prenant par la main, elle m'entraîna vers les garages.

-Allons-y ! Pépia-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ignorant les regards furieux d'Edward et Rosalie, je me dirigeai vers les voitures, et choisis de monter avec Carlisle et Esmé, tandis que les autres se répartissaient entre la M3 rouge et la Volvo. Pendant le trajet, je soupirai, et Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Ça va s'arranger, dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

Je soupirai derechef.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, chez moi. J'ai accepté de mettre ma fille en danger pour satisfaire ma fichue curiosité, allant de ce fait à l'encontre des avis de mon mari et de ma belle-sœur, qui sont les créatures les plus bornées que la Terre ait jamais porté… Je suis très, très mal barrée…

-Tu as toujours été curieuse et audacieuse, Bella, dit Esmé. Il est normal que tu veuilles découvrir ce que cache ce garçon. D'autant plus que tu t'y es attachée…

Je baissai la tête. C'était vrai. Impossible de le nier quand c'était si évident. La franchise brute d'Ichigo, sa force tranquille, la façon qu'il avait de parler, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux… Tout en lui m'attirait, au sens où je voulais en savoir plus.

-Edward est jaloux, dis-je avec accablement.

-A-t-il des raisons de l'être ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton neutre.

-Absolument pas, tranchai-je. C'est un idiot paranoïaque.

Esmé rit doucement, et Carlisle pouffa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Une fois que tout ça sera terminé, vous redeviendrez le couple le plus uni qui soit.

J'eus un pauvre sourire.

-J'espère bien.

Sur ces entrefaites, nous étions arrivés à Seattle. Nous nous garâmes dans un parking quelque part dans la ville, et descendîmes de voiture, avant de nous regrouper, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Notre flair ne nous indiquait rien, et Alice, qui gardait toujours les pieds sur terre, proposa que nous fassions du shopping en attendant que quelque chose arrive. Bien que l'idée soit loin d'enchanter tout le monde (moi y comprise), il fut décidé que nous suivrions le plan de mon hyperactive belle-sœur, sans toutefois trop nous éloigner les uns des autres. Rose, Alice et moi partîmes donc voir ce que nous pourrions trouver comme gâteries pour Renesmé, et les trois garçons se dispersèrent, Edward partant vers un magasin de CDs, Jasper vers une librairie, et Emmett… je ne savais pas vraiment. Carlisle et Esmé partirent ensemble, les doigts entrelacés, parfaite image du jeune couple on ne peut plus heureux. Nous passâmes une heure à faire les boutiques, passant des magasins de vêtements à ceux de jouets, et des magasins pour enfants aux boutiques pour adultes.

Mais soudain, alors que nous sortions d'une boutique, quelque chose d'orange attira notre attention, et nous vîmes Ichigo, qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue, et qui s'arrêta pour regarder droit dans notre direction alors que nous nous dissimulions tant que possible derrière une troupe d'adolescentes surexcitées. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et nous restâmes bouche-bée lorsqu'il leva le bras en un salut enthousiaste. Incertaines quant à l'attitude à adopter, nous ne répondîmes pas, puis nous entendîmes :

-Nii-san !

Ichigo s'approcha à grands pas, et se pencha pour tapoter la tête d'une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années, et qui, curieusement, avait une chaîne qui pendait de sa poitrine.

-Ohio ! **(NdA : « Bonjour » en japonais)** Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

Etrangement, ceux qui passaient près de lui lui jetaient des regards surpris, presque effrayés, et nous eûmes la réponse à cette énigme un instant plus tard, lorsqu'un homme passa tout bonnement au travers de la fillette. Je hoquetai, stupéfaite et ébahie. Un fantôme ? Ichigo parlait à un fantôme ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et plus important, ces esprits existaient donc réellement ? Je renforçai ma prise sur la main de ma fille, et échangeai un rapide coup d'œil avec Alice, tandis que nous allions trouver un meilleur observatoire. Ichigo prit la petite fille sur ses épaules, et tous deux s'en allèrent, le garçon souriant à qui mieux-mieux, bien que je puisse encore voir la tristesse qu'il s'appliquait à dissimuler, dans ses yeux. Il entra dans un passage sombre où, de notre point d'observation, nous ne pouvions rien voir, y resta quelques instants, puis en ressortit.

Seul.

Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, nous descendîmes et nous rendîmes dans le passage, mais il n'y avait strictement rien. Perplexes, nous tentâmes de retrouver Ichigo pour le suivre, mais il avait disparu. Frustrées et préoccupées, nous retournâmes faire les boutiques, mais nous étions distraites, et guettions anxieusement la tignasse orange du garçon. Rien ne se passa. Les rues se vidèrent peu à peu, et les magasins fermèrent. Nous repartîmes avec nos sacs vers la voiture pour y déposer nos achats, et y retrouvâmes les autres, qui nous attendaient. Le parking était désert. Etant donné qu'on était en été, il faisait encore jour, et nous décidâmes d'attendre de voir si quelque chose arrivait. Mais quelques heures plus tard, Renesmé exprima le besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je l'y emmenai, et nous étions sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'un cri retentit, et que je vis la fillette d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée courir vers moi, l'air terrorisé, sa chaîne traînant derrière elle.

-NII-SAN ! Hurlait-elle.

Stupéfaite, je regardai dans la direction d'où elle venait, et entendis une explosion. Et au moment même où la poussière se dissipa, une silhouette gigantesque, monstrueuse, se dressa devant moi. Je retins un hurlement de terreur, et serrai ma fille contre moi. Le monstre arrêta sa poursuite devant moi, et, subitement, il parla, d'une voix atroce, double, cruelle, avide.

-Enfin… je t'ai trouvée… (Il eut un rire d'anticipation). Un délicieux repas en perspective.

Je reculai. Montrai les crocs. Par bonheur, il n'y avait personne dans la rue. La fillette s'était cachée derrière un poteau, terrifiée, et le monstre semblait ne plus s'intéresser qu'à moi. Il était immense, avait une silhouette reptilienne outrageusement musclée, et la peau d'un bleu abominable. Des piquants jaillissaient de ses épaules, de ses bras et de ses mollets, et un trou circulaire perçait sa poitrine à l'endroit exact du cœur. En outre, il portait un étrange masque blanc, d'où deux yeux rouges me fixaient avec cruauté, au-dessus de deux rangées de dents immenses. Sans un mot de plus, il bondit sur moi.

* * *

**Oh, une grosse bête! **

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Veil**** On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**La fin de l'intolérable suspense, mdr! Savourez le chapitre, j'ai pris des bonnes résolutions en avance: je vais essayer de poster plus souvent! De toutes façons, j'ai un blocage monstrueux sur l'une des mes histoires, alors...  
**

**Aaanyway... Quelqu'un a vu _Les Nouvelles Aventures de Zorro_? Perso, je suis une fan inconditionnelle du Zorro de 1957 avec Guy Williams, mais je vais essayer celui-là... même si personne n'arrivera jamais à détrôner le splendide, le magnifique, l'extraordinaire Guy Williams, son sourire ravageur et son charme, et son cheval, et son regard, et Bernardo, et Alejandro...! Enfin bref, vous avez compris le message^^!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Serrant toujours Renesmé contre ma poitrine, j'évitai l'assaut, et hurlai :

-EDWARD !

En un instant, toute la famille fut à mes côtés. Mais notre nombre ne parut pas intimider le monstre le moins du monde, car il se contenta de rire à nouveau, passant une langue verdâtre sur ses dents blanches, et d'attaquer à nouveau. Nous fûmes très rapides. Alors que je protégeais Renesmé, tous les autres bondirent vers le monstre, tous crocs dehors, et attaquèrent. La force de leurs coups (combinés, de surcroît), aurait dû laisser la créature en pièces… Mais lorsqu'ils retombèrent au sol, le monstre n'avait pas une égratignure. Rien. Pas la moindre trace qui indiquât que l'un de nous l'avait touché. La bête émit un hurlement terrifiant, le même que celui que nous avions entendu le jour de l'arrivée d'Ichigo, puis attaqua, projetant dans les airs, sans le moindre mal apparent, toute ma famille, qui fut éparpillée. Je reculai lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur moi, et il bondit à son tour, mais je ne fus pas capable d'éviter l'assaut. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse étonnante pour sa corpulence, et alors que j'évitais un coup, il apparut soudainement derrière moi, et saisit mes bras. Terrifiée, je hoquetai, criai, tentai de me libérer… Il serra de ses doigts énormes, écrasant peu à peu mes bras, puis me força à les ouvrir… Tous mes efforts ne me permirent pas de garder Renesmé dans mes bras, et subitement, il me projeta contre un mur de béton alors que ma fille tombait comme une pierre. Je laissai échapper une exclamation douloureuse lorsque j'entrai en contact avec la paroi, puis poussai un cri de détresse en voyant mon enfant tomber au sol. Je rebondis en un effort désespéré contre le mur, et me projetai vers elle. Je réussis à l'attraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et l'enveloppai dans l'étau protecteur de mes bras, avant de heurter le sol avec violence. Un craquement écœurant m'apprit que mes deux jambes étaient brisées, mais ça n'aurait eu aucune importance si cela ne m'empêchait à présent de bouger, et donc de fuir le monstre qui se dirigeait à présent vers moi, d'un pas lourd et disgracieux.

-Intéressant… Une femelle vampire et sa progéniture… Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi, femelle. Toi et ta petite famille serez mon prochain repas. Après cela, je serai au moins de niveau Adjuchas !

Il se pencha vers moi. Mes jambes se reconstituaient, lentement, si lentement ! Je montrai les crocs, et feulai, furieuse, espérant le dissuader, tandis que les autres membres de la famille se relevaient péniblement… Le monstre eut un rire, et leva la main…

-Voie de la destruction n°4 : Byakuraï !

Il y eut un éclair, et il poussa un hurlement de douleur, la paume transpercée de part en part par le jet de lumière blanche. Presque hystérique, je me tournai vers la direction générale d'où avait été projeté l'éclair blanc, et vis une silhouette longiligne se tenir là, un doigt encore tendu vers le monstre.

-Ichi…go, soufflai-je.

Il ne me jeta pas un regard, mais s'approcha, et je vis qu'il était vêtu d'un kimono noir, et avait un immense sabre attaché sur le dos. Etrangement, il souriait, d'un sourire sinistre, comme assoiffé de sang. Le monstre cessa de hurler, et reporta son attention sur le garçon.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu… ?

-Qui je suis ? L'interrompit Ichigo. Tu ne nous reconnais pas, Menos Grande ?

Il porta la main à la garde de son sabre, et le libéra du tissu qui le maintenait en place, avant de le pointer vers son adversaire, qui plissa les yeux en voyant la gigantesque lame, aussi longue qu'Ichigo était grand.

-Impossible… Tu serais… ?

Le monstre, curieusement, alors qu'il n'avait pas été effrayé par sept vampires en colère, recula d'un pas devant l'adolescent solitaire qui se tenait fièrement devant lui.

-Kurosaki… Ichigo… Répéta-t-il, sa voix suintant de terreur.

Le rictus d'Ichigo s'élargit, et il bondit dans les airs, tandis que le monstre projetait tous ses piquants vers lui, tout en chargeant une boule de lumière semblable à celle que nous avions vu le garçon utiliser, mais l'adolescent trancha les piques acérées d'un coup de sabre, et, d'un coup net, fendit le masque en deux. Le monstre hurla tandis que le sang jaillissait, puis il disparut, alors qu'Ichigo atterrissait gracieusement devant moi. Il déposa son Zanpakutô au sol et se pencha vers moi, mais fronça soudain les sourcils tandis que mes pupilles se dilataient sous l'effet de la peur. Car derrière lui, un homme vêtu du même kimono noir s'apprêtait le couper en deux avec son sabre. Le garçon se retourna, mais il n'eut pas le temps de ramasser son propre sabre pour parer l'attaque, et le cri d'horreur de la fillette fantôme se mêla au mien et à ceux de Renesmé, Alice et Esmé. Ichigo, lui, ne broncha pas. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

L'homme en noir se tenait debout, son sabre essayant vainement de percer la peau d'Ichigo… Qui restait immobile, totalement indemne, un rictus de plus en plus sombre s'élargissant sans cesse sur son visage. Les traits de l'assaillant, en revanche, étaient crispés de peur. La sueur coulait abondamment, sur son front, et il murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ichigo saisit son Zanpakutô à pleines mains, et dit d'une voix lente, menaçante :

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me couper ? (Il rit). C'est très simple : ton reiatsu est si faible comparé au mien que tu n'as aucune chance d'y parvenir un jour ! (Il tendit la main, et je compris instantanément ce qu'il allait faire). Voie de la destruction n°33…

-Non ! Hurlai-je. Ichigo ! Ne fais pas ça!

-… Sokatsui.

Un torrent de flammes bleues incinéra instantanément l'homme en noir, qui disparut avec un hurlement abominable. Il y eut un silence. Puis, un bruit de pas légers, derrière nous, et le garçon se retourna, pour faire face à la fillette, qui semblait hésitante.

-Nii-san…

Le garçon tendit la main, ses traits s'étant détendus de manière surprenante.

-Viens… Il est temps que tu partes rejoindre les autres. Seattle est devenue beaucoup trop dangereuse pour que tu continues d'y vivre.

Il ramassa son Zanpakutô, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle loucha sur la lame avec crainte, et il rit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Et, doucement, il apposa l'extrémité de la garde du Zanpakutô contre le front de la fillette, qui murmura :

-Merci… Nii-san.

Un halo de lumière bleue l'entoura, et elle sombra doucement dans le sol, avant qu'un papillon noir ne s'élance vers le ciel. Ichigo le suivit un long moment du regard, son sabre négligemment posé sur l'épaule, puis murmura :

-Ha. **(NdA : « Oui » ou « d'accord », en japonais)**

Il y eut un silence lourd alors qu'il examinait son sabre, les sourcils froncés, et nous vîmes que la lame semblait onduler, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à garder sa forme originelle. Avec un grognement, il rengaina l'arme, puis, se retourna vers nous, avant de s'approcher doucement de moi, toujours à terre avec Renesmé dans mes bras. Comme nous ne faisions pas le moindre geste vers lui, il s'arrêta à quelque distance, incertain sur la conduite à tenir, et plissa les yeux. C'est alors qu'un cri rompit le silence.

-I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Et là, nous ouvrîmes de grands yeux. Car, courant vers nous avec un air complètement stupide,… était Ichigo lui-même, vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une veste noire. Stupéfaits, nous regardâmes Ichigo, puis le deuxième Ichigo, le premier, le deuxième, vêtements normaux, kimono noir, stupide et sérieux… Le nouveau-venu s'arrêta net en face du samouraï, et celui-ci le salua avec nonchalance :

-Oi, Kon ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Mais ça va pas, non, Ichigo ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ? (Il brandit une peluche complètement crasseuse, le même lion jaunâtre que nous avions pu voir à la cafétéria, dans les airs avec indignation). On n'a pas idée de traiter comme ça… !

-Eh ben ? L'interrompit Ichigo. T'auras qu'à prendre un bain ! Et rends-moi mon corps, maintenant !

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de l'autre Ichigo, et il fit mine de s'enfuir, mais Ichigo lui plaqua soudain le morceau de bois sculpté qui nous intriguait tant contre le dos, et il cracha une pilule verdâtre avant de s'effondrer comme un sac. Ichigo le rattrapa à mi-chemin, et le colla contre lui, avant de disparaître. L'Ichigo normal ouvrit les yeux, tituba légèrement, et enfonça la pilule verte dans la peluche, qui se mit aussitôt à gigoter et à hurler des noms d'oiseaux, jusqu'à ce que le garçon l'écrase au sol en criant :

-La ferme !

Il releva ensuite les yeux, et s'approcha de moi, me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'hésitai, et il laissa retomber sa main, dissimulant la souffrance qui brûlait dans ses yeux derrière un masque d'indifférence froide. Le garçon haussa les épaules, puis tourna les talons, mais la voix posée de Carlisle l'arrêta.

-Attends !

Ichigo s'arrêta tandis qu'Edward m'aidait à me relever, et que je me blottissais contre lui. Puis, lentement, il se retourna, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu nous dois quelques explications, tu ne crois pas ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, et répondit, glacial :

-Je ne vous dois rien du tout. Je vous ai sauvé la vie.

-Et nous t'en remercions, mais nous ne sommes pas…

-Faibles ? (Ichigo ricana). Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Contre eux, vous ne pouvez rien. Rien du tout. Vous êtes aussi faibles que des rats. Vous n'êtes rien. Qu'un plat appétissant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Alice.

Ichigo se détourna.

-Nous parlerons de ça ailleurs. Ça ne regarde pas n'importe qui.

Sans un mot, il nous mena au parking où nous étions garés, et il annonça qu'il nous retrouverait à la maison blanche. Puis il s'éloigna. Nous rentrâmes rapidement, et je couchai Renesmé, qui s'était montrée étrangement silencieuse, puis je rejoignis ma famille assemblée dans la salle de séjour. Silencieux, tendus, nous attendîmes. Puis, après deux heures d'immobilité, un bruit de moteur nous apprit qu'Ichigo était arrivé, et effectivement, il ne tarda pas à entrer. Sans s'embarrasser d'introductions, il commença :

-C'était un Hollow. Dans le monde des esprits, vous en avez deux catégories : les « plus » et les Hollows. Les « plus » sont des âmes normales, qui attendent d'aller à Soul Society. Les Hollows sont les âmes négatives, qui se nourrissent de « plus » et d'humains. Les Shinigamis, ou anges de la mort, sont chargés d'envoyer les « plus » à Soul Society en effectuant un Konso (ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure), et de purifier les Hollows (ce que j'ai fait). Leurs sabres sont appelés des Zanpakutô. Plus le sabre est gros, plus le reiatsu, c'est-à-dire l'énergie spirituelle de son partenaire est puissante.

Il y eut un silence.

-En d'autres termes, tu es un…

-Un Shinigami. C'est ça.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu n'es pas censé être mort, pour ça ? S'enquit Alice avec curiosité.

-Si. Je suis l'unique Shinigami humain qui soit au monde.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

-Parce que j'avais un reiatsu hors du commun, qui fait qu'un jour, des… (son regard s'embrasa un instant, puis il redevint terne) circonstances malheureuses m'ont forcé à devenir un Shinigami.

-Et cet homme ? C'était un Shinigami aussi, non ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Et les autres, aussi ?

Rose avait posé la question qui nous dérangeait tous. Ichigo pâlit.

-C'était un Shinigami. C'étaient tous des Shinigamis. Mes raisons pour les tuer ne vous regardent pas.

-Nous n'allons pas laisser un assassin se promener en toute tranquillité sur notre territoire ! Menaça Rose.

Ichigo se raidit brutalement, et se mordit les lèvres, tandis que son regard flamboyait.

-_Assassin _? Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je te rappelle que je viens de sauver votre peau ! Sans moi, vous y auriez tous laissé la vie, et votre appât aurait subi les conséquences de vos conneries ! (Esmé eut une exclamation choquée en entendant le dernier mot, mais il l'ignora). Vous croyiez sérieusement que je n'avais pas remarqué votre petit manège ? Que je ne savais pas pourquoi vous l'aviez amenée ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Revenez sur Terre ! Vous n'êtes pas invincibles, personne ne l'est ! Et pour satisfaire à votre petit plan, vous êtes allés jusqu'à mettre en danger un être vivant ! C'est vous, les assassins, pas moi !

Je blêmis. Chacune de ses paroles m'atteignait en plein cœur comme un trait empoisonné.

-Vous pouvez toujours dire que vous étiez contre cette idée, poursuivait le garçon en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Edward et Rose. Mais à mon avis, vous auriez très bien pu faire en sorte qu'elle reste ici si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu ! Alors ne me traitez pas d'_assassin _!

Il y eut un long silence. Ichigo soupira, puis passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Peu importe. Ecoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous en danger. Les Hollows ont repéré Renesmé, ce qui signifie qu'à présent, où que vous soyez, ils la retrouveront. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit dans le monde réel qu'ils ne puissent pas atteindre, et à mon avis les plus forts d'entre eux ne tarderont pas à la percevoir aussi. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de vous en tirer seuls.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de les rencontrer ? De… négocier la cessation des hostilités ? S'enquit Carlisle, toujours pacifiste.

L'adolescent le regarda comme s'il était demeuré.

-_Rencontrer_ ? _Négocier _? Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris la situation, là. Les Hollows sont des monstres buveurs d'âmes uniquement guidés par leur instinct. Le seul moyen pour eux de survivre et d'évoluer est d'absorber le plus d'esprits possibles, et donc les plus puissants qu'ils peuvent. En d'autres termes, Renesmé est l'enjeu de l'évolution d'un Hollow. Celui qui parviendra à la dévorer évoluera jusqu'au stade supérieur. Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le garçon, qui semblait absorbé par quelque chose qui nous échappait. Luttant contre une furieuse envie de hurler comme une démente en courant dans tous les sens, je fis un effort surhumain pour parler normalement, et demandai d'une voix à peu près maîtrisée.

-Et… comment les arrête-t-on ?

Le regard d'Ichigo se posa sur moi, et s'adoucit.

-Ça… c'est mon job. (Quelque chose dans mon expression dut trahir ma perplexité, car il dit doucement, à ma seule intention). Je te jure que moi vivant, personne ne touchera à ta fille, Bella.

Son ton était si solennel, sa voix si empreinte de confiance en lui, que je hochai lentement la tête, incapable de mettre sa parole en doute, et bizarrement rassurée quant à notre avenir et à notre sécurité. Subitement, son expression changea, se fit plus dure et plus lointaine à la fois, et il siffla :

-Ce n'est pas drôle, ferme-la.

-Pardon ? Fit Carlisle, interloqué.

La tête d'Ichigo pivota vers lui avec une improbable vivacité, comme si le garçon avait complètement oublié notre présence dans la pièce, avec lui.

-Rien, dit-il avec sécheresse.

-J'ai une question, dit Edward en faisant un pas en avant, alors que l'adolescent faisait mine de partir.

Ichigo se retourna vers lui, toute son attitude indiquant clairement qu'il était peu désireux de s'éterniser.

-Nous savons que tu es au courant de notre véritable nature, et aussi du fait que nous avons certains dons. (Ichigo plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien). Alors tu dois certainement savoir que j'ai la capacité de lire dans les pensées. (Le corps du garçon tout entier se crispa, tandis que la tension de la pièce grimpait de trois crans). En bref… je voudrais savoir deux choses. D'abord, qui sont Shiro et Zangetsu… et ensuite… pourquoi tu as dit être l'homme le plus recherché des trois mondes.

Il y eut un long silence, tandis qu'Ichigo restait muet, le regard fixé sur mon époux.

-Zangetsu… est le nom de mon sabre. Le Zanpakutô est une part de l'âme d'un Shinigami. Il peut donc se donner une forme bien précise, et le Shinigami, pour accéder au pouvoir qu'il renferme, doit connaître son nom.

Il s'interrompit.

-Et les autres ? Shiro ?

Le garçon se détourna.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à tes autres questions. Toutefois, je voudrais vous prévenir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes en danger. Si vous voyez des kimonos noirs et des sabres, fuyez. Si vous voyez des Hollows, fuyez. Si vous voyez des hommes avec des fragments de masque hollow, un sabre et vêtus de blanc, déguerpissez le plus vite que vous pouvez, et appelez-moi si vous avez été repérés. Ce sont les plus dangereux de tous.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et disparut, avalé par la nuit. Nous entendîmes le démarrage du moteur de la Maserati et les pneus qui s'éloignaient sur la route, puis plus rien.

* * *

**Alors?** **Je suis particulièrement vorace (ma muse mange les trois-quarts de vos contributions, mdr!), après toutes vos gentilles reviews, j'ai encore faim! Encore, encore!**

**Bisoux!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ve****il On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Salut les gens! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je poste un chapitre moins de six ans après le dernier^^! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai tenu ma promesse de publier plus souvent, lol! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**Bisoux et merci pour toutes vos super reviews! On a dépassé le cap des 100, rendez-vous compte! Tournée générale de cookies pour tous ceux qui ont contribué à ça! Merci beaucoup! Continuez comme ça, mdr! ça me motive pour mettre à jour!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, nous restâmes à distance d'Ichigo, l'observant de loin en quête de réponses, mais évitant de nous retrouver trop près de lui. Il ne chercha pas à nous aborder, mais parut plus renfermé que jamais, un froncement de sourcils permanent ancré sur ses traits. Son regard semblait hanté par un fantôme dont nous ne parvenions pas à identifier la nature. Indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il quittait l'établissement dès la sonnerie de fin des cours, et nous voyions sa voiture prendre la direction de Seattle neuf fois sur dix. Sa condition physique ne s'arrangea pas. Peu à peu, ses cernes se creusèrent, son regard se fit plus vide, et ses traits, plus hagards encore qu'auparavant.

Exactement une semaine après les événements de Seattle, nous attendions dans la Volvo qu'Ichigo arrive, comme à l'accoutumée, lorsque nous vîmes sa voiture se garer. C'était inhabituel : d'ordinaire, il arrivait au dernier moment, et se dépêchait de rentrer en classe. Pourtant, nous le vîmes descendre du véhicule, les sourcils froncés, regardant autour de lui, et porter la main à son médaillon de bois sculpté avant de le plaquer contre sa poitrine. Son âme apparut immédiatement, et le Shinigami se hâta de dissimuler son corps dans la voiture, avant de se tourner vers nous. Le garçon tendit deux doigts, et nous entendîmes très clairement l'incantation :

-Voie de la destruction n°33…

Horrifiés, nous le fixâmes, incapables de réagir. Mais pour une raison qui nous échappa, il ne termina pas le sort, et ouvrit de grands yeux, au moment même où un hurlement de Hollow se faisait entendre. Nous pivotâmes vers l'autre côté de la voiture, et vîmes une ombre noire et blanche fendre en deux le masque du monstre qui s'apprêtait à nous attaquer, et qui disparut sans perdre une seconde. Nous revînmes à Ichigo, mais il avait disparu. Jasper, en bon stratège, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et nous indiqua qu'il s'était caché derrière son véhicule. Et en effet, un instant plus tard, nous le vîmes émerger de sa cachette, plus pâle que jamais, déverrouiller sa portière, et rentrer dans son corps sans nous accorder un regard. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil du côté où s'était tenu le Hollow, mais il n'y avait rien, à part quelques pétales roses. Comme des fleurs de cerisiers. Étrange, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre cerisier aux alentours…

Au lycée, les couloirs bruissaient de rumeurs sur un professeur d'histoire intérimaire, qui semblait avoir fait grande impression sur la population féminine des salles de classes. D'après les chuchotements surexcités que j'avais pu entendre, il était extrêmement séduisant, très doué dans son domaine, et spécialisé dans l'ère féodale japonaise. Ce dernier détail nous fit dresser l'oreille. Après tout, on ne rencontrait pas tout les jours des professeurs d'histoire spécialisés du Japon, et il se pouvait fort bien que cet homme ait un lien avec Ichigo. Nous n'avions pas tort. De fait, lorsque ledit professeur entra dans la classe, il y eut un murmure appréciateur. Il était grand, élancé, et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Un étrange dispositif argenté les retenait, et toute sa personne suintait l'élégance, bien que son regard gris restât dur. Ichigo n'avait même pas levé les yeux, apparemment absorbé par la fenêtre, mais son attitude changea dès que l'enseignant ouvrit la bouche.

-Bonjour. Votre professeur d'histoire étant tombé malade, je vais le remplacer pendant quelques temps. Mon nom est Kuchiki Byakuya.

Instantanément, Ichigo releva la tête, et découvrit que le regard de l'homme était rivé sur lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et ils se fixèrent un long moment, avant que l'adolescent ne paraisse s'affaisser, et rompe le contact. Une lueur perplexe et attristée traversa le regard métallique de l'enseignant, mais il ne dit rien, et commença un cours autour de l'ère médiévale au Japon, dont il parla comme s'il y avait vécu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller notre curiosité, surtout au vu de la réaction d'Ichigo en entendant son nom.

Ce soir-là, assoiffés, nous décidâmes d'aller chasser en famille, et partîmes dans les bois en laissant Renesmé à la garde de Jake. Mais la partie de chasse fut de courte durée. En effet, à peine avions-nous parcouru quelques kilomètres que nous perçûmes le bruit des pas d'un humain et dûmes nous dissimuler. Ichigo passa juste devant nous, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le regard concentré rivé devant lui, une ride de tension plissant son front immaculé. Il marcha ainsi pendant quelques temps, notre petit groupe le suivant avec discrétion, puis s'arrêta à un endroit où la répartition des arbres se faisait plus clairsemée.

-Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

Nous retînmes notre souffle, ignorant s'il nous parlait ou s'il s'adressait à un interlocuteur invisible que nous n'aurions pas perçu. Et effectivement, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre, qui ne me surprit qu'à moitié : les échanges de regards entre élève et professeur plus tôt dans la journée n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Sans un mot, Kuchiki Byakuya avança jusqu'à se tenir à quelques mètres de l'adolescent, et lui fit face en silence, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son costume noir d'encre. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent sans un mot.

-Le Japon médiéval, hein ? Fit Ichigo. Les élèves n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu en parles comme si tu y avais vécu.

L'autre hocha la tête avec indifférence.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à même de vous apprendre les faits qui se sont déroulés dans votre monde.

-J'aurais cru que les nobles étaient parfaitement instruits, ironisa Ichigo.

-On nous apprend la tactique militaire et la stratégie, votre monde n'a jamais été considéré comme intéressant par qui que ce soit.

-Bizarre que le Central 46 décide d'interférer pour chasser certains individus qui justement n'ont rien à voir avec la Soul Society, alors…

Le ton de l'adolescent était suintant de sarcasme. L'enseignant soupira.

-Ils croyaient bien faire.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est effectivement extrêmement logique : chasser ceux qui ont sauvé votre peau… quatre fois, si je ne m'abuse ?

Il y eut un silence.

-J'imagine que ta présence ici signifie que j'ai été localisé ?

-Non. A vrai dire, j'ai été envoyé ici à cause des apparitions de plus en plus fréquentes des Hollows et des Arrancars. Et aussi pour déterminer la cause de leur disparition brutale… tout comme celle des Shinigamis en poste dans le coin. (Il planta son regard gris dans les pupilles brunes de l'adolescent). Es-tu à l'origine de la disparition des hommes de Zaraki, Kurosaki ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Oui. (Le garçon baissa la tête, puis la releva pour fixer l'homme dans les yeux). De toute façon, maintenant que tu es là, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu me détestes. Tu es le mieux placé pour me détruire, alors je te suggère de le faire. Maintenant.

Silence.

-Tu ne peux pas encore mourir.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Te tuer maintenant serait une erreur. Si je faisais ça, je serais responsable de la destruction de la Soul Society.

Un éclair de haine brûla dans les yeux du Shinigami aux cheveux orange.

-Tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour sauver leur peau une fois de plus, j'espère ? Parce que ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, tu entends ? Je refuse !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Kurosaki. La Soul Society est la garante de l'équilibre entre les mondes : si elle est détruite, elle entraînera l'univers entier dans sa chute !

-Et j'imagine que le Central 46 t'a demandé de venir me présenter leur plates excuses, l'annulation de mon ordre d'exécution et une supplique me demandant de voler à leur secours pour la cinquième fois ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Nous savons tous les deux qui est responsable de ma condamnation et de mon exil. Nous savons pourquoi je suis seul ici et pas à Karakura avec mes amis à protéger la ville. Alors c'est ferme et définitif, je n'aiderai pas la Soul Society ! Et encore moins si je dois le faire en secret !

-Aider la Soul Society est ta dernière chance de trouver grâce à leurs yeux, redescends sur Terre ! Si tu les sauves une dernière fois et leur prouve ta loyauté, ils n'auront aucune raison de maintenir ta condamnation !

-Ils n'avaient aucune raison de me condamner en tout premier lieu ! Mes amis et moi ne sommes pas de leur monde, nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux. Et pourtant, tous sans exception nous avons participé à cette guerre. Nous nous sommes sali les mains, nous avons accepté de mettre nos vies et nos âmes en jeu pour sauver la Soul Society et vaincre les Arrancars. J'ai tué Aizen. Nous sommes tous morts au moins une fois, à l'exception d'Inoue. Et tout ce que nous avons gagné en retour, c'est un exil perpétuel pour mes amis assorti d'un sceau sur leurs pouvoirs, et une condamnation à mort pour moi ! Chad est sans cesse surveillé sous prétexte que ses pouvoirs sont ceux d'un Hollow, et Ishida est tracé comme une bête parce qu'il est le dernier représentant d'une lignée massacrée par les vôtres ! (Il parlait d'une voix forte, à présent, les yeux brûlants de fureur, et une rage trop longtemps contenue s'exprimait ainsi dans ses mots). Je ne les aiderai pas, Byakuya. C'est hors de question. Repars chez toi et dirige ton clan. Essaye de sauver la Soul Society de la destruction. Moi… j'ai vos dégâts à réparer.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir, mais une simple phrase de l'autre l'arrêta net.

-Tu parles de Neliel ? (Voyant que ses mots avaient porté, Byakuya continua sur sa lancée). Tu ne la retrouveras pas tout seul, Ichigo ! A preuve ! Depuis tout ce temps, tu la cherches encore. Le monde est vaste, jamais tu ne parviendras à découvrir où elle a atterri par toi-même !

Ichigo se retourna, les yeux brûlants de rage.

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Vous êtes ceux qui l'ont détruite. Je la retrouverai seul, et l'histoire se terminera à ce moment-là. La Soul Society m'a banni, c'est parfait. Je fais cavalier seul. Fichez-moi la paix, et suivons nos routes respectives. Mon chemin s'est séparé de celui des Shinigamis lorsque Ryûjin Jakka s'est abattue sur Nel.

Et il s'en alla. Byakuya le suivit des yeux, et sourit. Un instant plus tard, deux personnes se tenaient à ses côtés. L'une était un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roses tenus en une queue de cheval et aux étranges tatouages sur le front. La seconde était une femme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le cou et aux yeux bleu sombre.

-Il a tellement changé… souffla-t-elle.

-Y'a de quoi, fit l'homme. A sa place, j'aurais refusé aussi. Mais je le connais, il finira par le faire. Il comprendra que son aide est essentielle à la survie de tout ce qu'il a aimé.

La femme secoua la tête.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Renji. Je crois que la perte de Nel a détruit son côté super-héros. Il est tellement rongé par la culpabilité qu'il a perdu tout goût de vivre.

Un regard intrigué se posa sur elle, et elle expliqua avec agacement :

-C'est évident, non ? Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ? Ils étaient complètement morts. Et la seule émotion que j'y ai vue était de la haine lorsque Byakuya-nii-sama a mentionné le Central 46. Tu te rappelles avoir déjà vu Ichigo manifester de la haine, toi ? (Il y eut un silence concentré, puis elle secoua la tête). C'est bien ce que je pensais. Moi non plus.

-Très bien, intervint Byakuya. Renji et Rukia, vous allez à Seattle. Je m'occupe de Kurosaki.

-Vous restez ici, taichou ? S'enquit Renji.

L'autre hocha sèchement la tête.

-Tâchez de trouver pourquoi les Hollows et les Arrancars disparaissent, compris ?

Les deux Shinigamis échangèrent un regard entendu, puis disparurent. Byakuya s'en alla à son tour, et nous restâmes seuls avec nos questions sans réponses. Nous repartîmes chasser, mais pour ma part, ce fut avec distraction, car je pouvais presque sentir les bulles que produisait mon cerveau bouillonnant. Lorsque je rentrai, les autres étaient déjà tous là et discutaient de ce que nous avions entendu. Ce soir-là, nous décidâmes qu'Edward et moi nous rendrions chez Ichigo. Moi parce que j'étais celle qui le connaissait le mieux, et Edward car, tout jaloux qu'il soit, il refusait de me laisser seule dans une situation qu'il considérait comme potentiellement dangereuse. Nous flairâmes donc sa piste et la suivîmes jusqu'à une petite maison du centre de Forks, non loin de celle que j'avais habitée. La Maserati noire était garée devant, signe qu'Ichigo était là, et la lumière du salon nous indiqua qu'il était encore debout malgré l'heure tardive. Nous approchant silencieusement de la fenêtre, nous découvrîmes une vaste salle de séjour sobrement meublée (aucun objet personnel en vue) et illuminée par plusieurs petites lampes qui émettaient une lumière ténue. Le sac du garçon traînait sur le sol avec une boîte à pizza vide, et la télévision allumée était branchée sur un film d'arts martiaux japonais. Ichigo était assis sur le sol, le dos contre le divan, et tenait un paquet de chips à la main, qu'il tendait de temps à autres à la peluche jaunâtre qui contenait la Mod-Soul Kon, qui piochait à qui mieux-mieux dans l'emballage. Malgré tout, le garçon avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, et nous l'entendîmes bientôt marmonner :

-Franchement, ils ne sont pas doués. Même toi t'arrives à faire ça…

La peluche lui envoya un sournois coup de coude en pleines côtes.

-J'ai été créé pour ça, crétin !

Ichigo haussa les épaules, et soudain, deux personnes se matérialisèrent auprès de lui, m'arrachant une exclamation qu'Edward s'empressa d'étouffer. La première personne avait le teint et les cheveux extraordinairement blancs, des lèvres et des ongles noirs, et était vêtue d'un kimono blanc. Mais le plus surprenant, outre ses yeux noirs et jaunes, était qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Ichigo ! Le second homme était grand, mince, avait la peau mâte et de longs cheveux noirs, et portait un grand manteau brun et des lunettes de soleil. Bizarrement, tous deux avaient l'air de sortir d'une averse torrentielle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aibou **(NdA : « partenaire », en japonais)** ? S'enquit l'homme blanc en s'ébrouant.

-Ce film est ennuyeux à mourir. Alors je me disais que je pourrais m'entraîner un peu à manier Tsuki no Kaze.

Il y eut un silence, que l'homme aux lunettes, qui gouttait sagement sur le parquet, rompit.

-Non.

La tête d'Ichigo pivota vers lui.

-Oji-san **(NdA : « Vieil homme », en japonais)** ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu es épuisé, Ichigo. Tu te surmènes. Quand tu ne combats pas, tu t'entraînes, et quand tu ne t'entraînes pas, tu combats ou vas au lycée. Cette nuit, tu vas dormir.

-Je dois devenir plus fort ! Protesta le garçon.

-Et ce ne sera pas possible tant que tu ne prendras pas correctement soin de ton corps ! Assena l'homme. Je suis une partie de ton âme, je sais ce que tu ressens ! Et Shiro et moi en avons plus qu'assez de nous faire noyer sous des déluges de pluie et de grêlons. Alors tu vas dormir, ce soir et tous ceux qui viennent. Ensuite nous reprendrons l'entraînement.

-Les Hollows…

-Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia et Abaraï Renji s'en occuperont très bien.

-Et s'il y a des Arrancars ?

-Deux lieutenants et un capitaine sont parfaitement en mesure de les abattre. Pas de discussion. Dépêche-toi d'éteindre cette chose et va dormir. De toutes manières, Tsuki no Kaze est épuisé par les exercices sans fin que tu lui fais subir, et il est profondément endormi.

Ichigo les regarda tour à tour, incrédule.

-Tu plaisantes ? Depuis quand les Zanpakutô dorment ?

Zangetsu hocha gravement la tête.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de nous, Ichigo.

Shiro ricana, et Ichigo le fusilla du regard avant de se lever et d'éteindre la télévision, arrachant des hurlements de protestation indignés à Kon.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il avant de s'allonger sur le divan. Kon, éteins la lumière.

Ronchonnant à qui mieux-mieux, la peluche obéit néanmoins, et les deux esprits disparurent après avoir échangé un regard inquiet. La respiration tranquille du garçon nous apprit qu'il s'était endormi à peine allongé, tout habillé, et notre vision acérée nous fit distinguer la silhouette pâle de la peluche qui venait se nicher contre sa poitrine.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Veil On Your** **Power**  
Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Le chapitre ****12! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je fais des efforts, hein! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça mérite des reviews? Et des cookies^^! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent! Vous êtes mes sources d'inspiration, bisoux!  
**

**Bon, je vous fiche la paix, dégustez... le chapitre 12!**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Le lendemain, nous étions au lycée, péniblement assis au milieu d'une salle de biologie, lorsque subitement, je vis Ichigo frémir, et son badge de Shinigami se mettre à hurler. Etrangement, personne ne réagit dans la salle, à l'exception d'Edward. Ichigo plongea la main dans son sac, saisit la pilule verdâtre que nous avions déjà vue, et l'avala : instantanément, sa forme de Shinigami se matérialisa près de son corps à présent habité par Kon, et il marmonna :

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Ne cours pas après les filles, n'attire pas l'attention, et surtout évite Byakuya. Et rentre dès que les cours seront terminés. Mon emploi du temps et le plan du lycée sont dans mon sac.

Et il sauta sur notre bureau avant de sortir par la fenêtre, au moment précis où le hurlement d'un Hollow se faisait entendre. Nous restâmes attentifs à se qui se passait au-dehors, entendîmes un cri de guerre poussé par Ichigo, un cri de bête, puis plus rien. Mais le jeune Shinigami ne rentra pas. Toutefois, à la fin de l'heure, lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, il se tenait face à la porte, adossé au mur, de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de ne pas le voir. Et pourtant, lorsque les premiers humains nous dépassèrent, aucun d'entre eux ne lui jeta ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil, et il réintégra son corps sans faire de remous avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria comme si de rien n'était, la Mod-Soul en poche.

Et nous prîmes notre décision. Mais pour mettre notre plan à exécution, nous allions avoir besoin d'un Hollow, qui semblait être le seul moyen d'attirer Ichigo chez nous. Par chance, ce soir-là, nous étions à peine rentrés qu'un mugissement bestial se fit entendre, et que la silhouette gigantesque d'un Hollow apparaissait au loin, se dirigeant droit sur nous. Je m'emparai aussitôt du téléphone et composai le numéro de l'adolescent à toute vitesse : il annonça qu'il partait sur-le-champ. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le Hollow fut soudain dans la clairière dans laquelle la maison blanche se dressait, et faucha ma famille d'un geste ample avant d'ouvrir la bouche sur une boule lumineuse qui ne cessait de grossir. Renesmé dans mes bras, je fonçai vers la forêt et me mis à courir, suivie du reste des Cullen… et m'immobilisai presque aussitôt lorsque le monstre apparut devant moi. Je tentai désespérément de changer de direction, mais ne parvins pas à éviter le tentacule monstrueux qui me frappa de plein fouet et m'envoya valser dans les airs, arrachant un cri de désespoir à Edward. A mi-course, cependant, un autre tentacule s'enroula autour de ma cheville, et se mit à me secouer dans tous les sens dans l'espoir que je lâcherai ma fille.

-ICHIGOOOOOO ! Hurlai-je.

Mais il n'était pas là. Renonçant à me faire lâcher prise, le monstre sembla penser que faire d'une pierre deux coups n'était pas si mal que cela, et entreprit de nous rapprocher de son immense gueule, se débarrassant à coup de poings presque amusés des assauts de ma famille. Je vis les crocs surdimensionnés se rapprocher, et serrai ma fille contre ma poitrine haletante, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans mon sein en marmonnant le prénom du Shinigami entre ses dents serrées par la terreur. Et subitement, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

-Hado no sanjuichi : Shakkaho !

Une boule de feu écarlate trancha le tentacule, et nous commençâmes à tomber. Fort heureusement, Edward et Emmett nous rattrapèrent avec efficacité, et nous atterrîmes sans mal. Le Hollow rugit, et se jeta en avant, mais la silhouette sombre qui se tenait devant nous bondit dans les airs… et retomba presque aussitôt alors que la bête se dissolvait dans les airs, fendue en deux par derrière, et révélait la silhouette élégante de Kuchiki Byakuya, vêtu du kimono noir des Shinigamis et une splendide écharpe de soie blanche retombant gracieusement sur son épaule. Les deux Shinigamis se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Renesmé hurla :

-Itsygo !

Le garçon se tourna vers nous, et je pus apercevoir son air soucieux avant que ses traits ne se détendent pour le bénéfice de ma fille, qui se jetait dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-Je suis désolé, Rennie… J'ai failli arriver trop tard… ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Il la tint contre lui un long moment, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur, et ses traits se tordirent soudain sous l'effet d'une souffrance d'origine inconnue, tandis qu'il serrait les dents.

-Tu comprends, maintenant ? L'interpella soudain Byakuya. Si tu refuses de nous aider, ça se reproduira et cette fois, tu ne pourras pas arriver à temps.

Le garçon tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Byakuya. Je vous ai déjà aidés. Et nous savons tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé.

-Cette enfant a un reiatsu égal à celui de ton amie Tatsuki avant la guerre ! Tu ne peux pas espérer être toujours là pour elle ! Il faudra bien que tu quittes les environs un jour, ou tu te feras repérer ! Et ce jour-là, la Soul Society mettra la main sur elle et sa famille ! Est-ce ce que tu désires ?

Byakuya avait parlé d'un ton sec, brutal, le regard dur. Ichigo détourna le regard. C'est le moment qu'Edward choisit pour intervenir.

-Je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir de quoi vous parlez, Ichigo. A partir du moment où Nessie est impliquée, nous le sommes aussi. Alors s'il te plaît, dis-nous ce qui se passe. Pourquoi as-tu massacré tous les Shinigamis qui ont croisé ta route jusque-là ? Pourquoi es-tu recherché ? Qui sont les deux personnes qui étaient dans ta tête ? Qui est… Nel ?

Le garçon se raidit. Byakuya fit un pas en avant.

-Si tu ne leur réponds pas maintenant, je le ferai à ta place, avertit-il.

Ichigo détourna le regard… et disparut. Byakuya soupira, et nous fit signe de le suivre vers la maison blanche. Là, nous nous installâmes, impatients de comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Notre professeur d'histoire s'assit élégamment dans un confortable fauteuil crapaud, puis demanda :

-Avant tout, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous avez rencontré Ichigo.

Nous nous exécutâmes, et il nous écouta avec attention, même s'il se contentait de regarder dans le vide en tournant ses longs doigts les uns autour des autres. Lorsque nous nous tûmes, il y eut un instant de silence, puis il se redressa avec un soupir.

-En résumé, vous ne savez pas grand-chose… Je vais donc vous dire ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à son sujet. Kurosaki Ichigo est le fils d'un médecin du nom de Kurosaki Isshin, et a deux jeunes sœurs jumelles de quatre ans ses cadettes, Karin et Yuzu. Il a toujours été capable de voir les fantômes, ce qui est normalement impossible chez les humains, et à l'âge de quinze ans, il a été poursuivi pour la première fois par un Hollow. Il aurait été tué sans l'intervention d'un Shinigami du nom de Rukia, dont c'était la première mission dans le monde réel, et qui a été blessée dans l'affrontement, ce qui l'a conduite à lui donner ses pouvoirs. Dès le début, le garçon a révélé un immense potentiel, une puissance spirituelle incroyable. Il a réussi à survivre à l'affrontement contre le Hollow qui avait tué sa mère, et qui était un Adjuchas, un Hollow de niveau supérieur, ce qui était une première. Toutefois, après deux mois et demi, j'ai été envoyé avec mon lieutenant, Abaraï Renji, pour la ramener à Soul Society. (Il fit une pause, et reprit). Vous comprenez, donner ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à un être humain est formellement interdit, en ce que cela remet en cause l'équilibre entre les trois mondes.

Jasper l'interrompit.

-Trois ? Vous n'en avez mentionné que deux, jusque là.

-Le troisième est le pays des Hollows, que l'on appelle le Hueco Mundo.

Jasper acquiesça, et Byakuya reprit :

-Bref. Nous l'avons retrouvée, mais Ichigo a débarqué en plein milieu. Il a failli tuer Renji, mais son sabre s'est brisé, et je suis intervenu. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû survivre. (En voyant nos regards surpris, il expliqua). La raison pour laquelle son sabre s'est brisé est qu'au moment où il allait vaincre Renji pour de bon, il employait son propre reiatsu, qui venait à peine de s'éveiller. Mais le pouvoir qu'il avait alors était celui que Rukia lui avait donné, et le sabre qu'il avait en mains n'était pas vraiment le sien, ce qui fait qu'il était incapable de contenir une quantité aussi invraisemblable de pouvoir. L'endroit où je l'ai frappé est la source du pouvoir d'un Shinigami, et même s'il avait survécu, jamais il n'aurait dû avoir de nouveau un pouvoir d'ange de la mort. Toutefois, son propre pouvoir s'est réfugié tout au fond de lui-même, de sorte que seul le pouvoir de Rukia a été détruit, en lui.

Par la suite, il s'est fait entraîner par un ancien Shinigami, et a retrouvé son pouvoir, avant de partir à Soul Society pour sauver Rukia, qui avait été condamnée à mort. Il a été accompagné par trois personnes, dont deux, Inoue Orihime et Yasutora Sado, avaient développé des pouvoirs après avoir été exposées au rayonnement de son reiatsu de manière prolongée. La troisième, Ishida Uryû, est ce que l'on appelle un Quincy. Il s'agit d'une lignée d'humains aux pouvoirs spirituels leur permettant de détruire les Hollows à l'aide d'armes de jet telles que des arcs.

Bref, ils ont pénétré dans la Soul Society, et ont réussi à sauver Rukia. Toutefois, ils ont mis les pieds dans les intrigues de trois capitaines parmi les plus puissants, Aizen Sousûke, Ichimaru Gin, et Tousen Kaname, qui cherchaient en fait à s'emparer d'un objet appelé le Hogyôku.

-Des traîtres ? S'enquit Esmé.

-Précisément. Voyez-vous, le pouvoir a ses limites : il arrive un point de rupture où le corps ne permet plus de progresser, et où le Shinigami ne peut pas devenir plus puissant. Il existe cependant un moyen d'aller au-delà de cette rupture, et il s'agit de coupler la force spirituelle d'un Shinigami avec celle d'un Hollow. C'est ce que permet le Hogyôku. Or, le créateur de cette chose l'avait dissimulée dans le corps artificiel de Rukia, et Aizen l'avait compris. Il lui fallait donc récupérer Rukia pour parvenir à l'Hogyôku. Et c'est à partir de là que les choses ont changé au Seireitei.

Il fit une pause, puis poursuivit :

-Ici, je dois faire une pause pour vous expliquer comment fonctionne la Soul Society. Elle forme un monde en elle-même, mais est divisée en deux. D'un côté, vous avez le Rukongai, « la ville des âmes errantes », où vont toutes les âmes, et de l'autre, le Seireitei, « la Cour des âmes pures », où vivent les Shinigamis, ceux qui sont doués d'un pouvoir spirituel. Le Seireitei a une hiérarchie bien précise : tout en haut de l'échelle se trouve le « Central 46 » ou « Chambre 46 », composé de 46 membres dont la décision est irrévocable. Juste au-dessous se trouve le sou-taichou, le commandant général, et ensuite, les treize capitaines, les lieutenants, les troisièmes sièges, etc. Jusqu'aux Shinigamis non-gradés.

Il dessinait tout en parlant, et nous montra un schéma grossièrement dessiné.

-Globalement, cela correspond à ceci.

Central 46

Commandant Général : Yamamoto-sou-taichou.

13 capitaines du Seireitei (un par squad).

Lieutenants (un par Squad).

Officiers

Shinigamis non-gradés

Etudiants

Une fois que nous eûmes pris connaissance du schéma, il reprit :

-Or, Aizen a massacré tout le Central 46, et l'a remplacée, donnant ainsi l'ordre de ramener Rukia et de l'exécuter, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il a ensuite simulé son assassinat, et s'est caché là où siège d'ordinaire le Central 46, et où personne ne se rend jamais. Certains capitaines n'étaient toutefois pas d'accord avec la sentence, et d'autres sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon dont l'affaire était gérée. Alors quand Ichigo est arrivé, tout a accéléré. Les deux plus anciens capitaines ont ouvertement détruit le Sokyokû, le Zanpakutô le plus puissant au monde, qui sert à exécuter les prisonniers, tandis que j'affrontais Ichigo et que Renji s'enfuyait avec Rukia.

-Attendez. L'interrompis-je. Si je ne me trompe, Rukia est votre sœur, non ? (Il acquiesça). Alors comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez battu contre Ichigo au lieu d'essayer d'empêcher son exécution ? Ce n'est pas logique !

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Sachez cependant que j'avais une excellente raison de le faire.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'il regardait au-dehors d'un air rêveur.

-Aizen a pris la fuite avec ses deux camarades, et est allé se cacher au Hueco Mundo pour mener ses petites expériences avec l'Hogyôku, et Ichigo et son groupe sont retournés dans le monde réel. Il est revenu pour combattre un groupe de buveurs d'âmes appelés Bounto quelques mois plus tard, cependant, et a sauvé la Soul Society pour la deuxième fois sans rien demander en retour.

Il se tut un instant.

-Les premières attaques d'Arrancars ont eu lieu peu de temps après. Les hybrides de Hollow et de Shinigami sont extrêmement puissants, et aucun de nous n'était préparé. Ichigo a failli être tué sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie la première fois, et la seconde aussi, mais il devait faire face à des problèmes internes qui causaient énormément de dommages à sa capacité à combattre.

-Des problèmes internes ? Répéta Edward, les sourcils froncés.

-Ichigo avait un Hollow intérieur. La manière dont il avait regagné ses pouvoirs avait contribué à la création de cet être, et chaque minute qui passait lui permettait de devenir plus puissant, au même rythme qu'Ichigo si ce n'est plus vite. Et le Hollow combattait Ichigo pour prendre le contrôle.

Alice avait les mains plaquées sur le visage, et Esmé avait ouvert la bouche dans un cri d'horreur silencieux.

-C'est à ce moment qu'un groupe d'individus appelés les Vaizard ont fait leur apparition. Il s'agit de Shinigamis qui ont obtenu des pouvoirs de Hollow, l'exacte opposée des Arrancars, si vous voulez. Ichigo a décidé de s'entraîner avec eux pour dompter son Hollow et gagner plus de puissance, et il a pu partir au Hueco Mundo avec Ishida et Sado pour aller libérer Inoue, qui avait été enlevée par Aizen en raison de son pouvoir très spécial. Ils ont été rejoints par Renji et Rukia malgré l'interdiction formelle du sou-taichou pour quiconque d'y aller, et ont abattu un grand nombre d'Arrancars avec l'aide de quatre d'entre nous.

Mais toute cette opération s'est avérée n'être qu'une feinte d'Aizen pour éloigner les plus puissants d'entre nous de Karakura, qu'il comptait attaquer et détruire afin de collecter suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour créer une clé qui lui permettrait d'accéder au monde du roi des âmes afin de l'assassiner. Fort heureusement, Yamamoto-sou-taichou avait prévu ce scénario, et nous l'attendions au tournant. Nous avons réussi, avec l'aide des Vaizards, à abattre les derniers Arrancars, et Ichigo a tué Aizen.

-Mais pourquoi est-il recherché ? Demanda Emmett, exprimant tout haut la perplexité de l'ensemble de la famille.

Byakuya soupira.

-Un nouveau Central 46 a été formé, qui a immédiatement délibéré sur le sort d'Ichigo et de ses amis humains, ainsi que de celui de tous les hybrides. La guerre avait fait naître une espèce de phobie des hybrides, et ils ont décidé que les pouvoirs des humains seraient scellés et qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit de venir à la Soul Society. Quant à Ichigo, aux Vaizards et aux Arrancars restants… ils ont prononcé leur condamnation à mort.

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Nous le dévisagions avec stupeur, les yeux exorbités.

-Jamais je n'avais vu Ichigo aussi… démonté. Il avait sauvé la Soul Society un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait donné son sang et même sa vie par deux fois pour protéger l'équilibre, n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour… Et ils le condamnaient à mort ainsi que tous ses amis après avoir scellé les pouvoirs de ses camarades les plus chers ! Les capitaines et les lieutenants étaient stupéfaits, mais nous n'avons rien fait, parce que le nouveau Central 46 était paranoïaque, et nous faisait surveiller à tout instant dans la peur d'un nouvel épisode du style d'Aizen. Aucun des condamnés n'avait droit aux visites, mais nous étions tous là pour leur exécution. Et ce qui nous a frappés, c'était le regard vide de l'homme qui nous avait sauvés tant de fois, et envers qui le monde avait une dette impossible à rembourser.

Il eut un sourire crispé, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il revivait la scène.

-Ichigo devait passer le premier. Evidemment, l'imbécile qui présidait à la sentence lui a demandé s'il avait quelque chose à dire avant l'exécution… Il a répondu oui. Il avait gardé la tête baissée jusque là, mais quand il l'a relevée, ses yeux brûlaient. Ils étaient devenus argentés, puis ils ont lentement tourné au noir et jaune. Il a ouvert la bouche, et a juste dit : « Getsuga Tenshô ». C'est le nom de son attaque favorite. Il a réussi à faire exploser les menottes anti-reiatsu qu'on lui avait mises, et a neutralisé les gardes en un tournemain, avant de libérer les autres prisonniers et de disparaître.

Par la suite, le Central 46 a lancé un avis de recherche sur lui et a instauré une surveillance très étroite autour de sa famille et de ses amis, qui lui interdit de retourner chez lui. Ichigo est devenu l'homme le plus recherché de l'univers pour avoir obtenu le pouvoir de protéger les siens.

-Mais s'il était un héros de guerre, pourquoi les Shinigamis que nous avons vus avaient-ils l'intention de le dénoncer ? S'enquit Esmé.

-Le Central 46 a fait courir le bruit qu'Ichigo aurait trahi et qu'il avait assassiné je ne sais plus quel noble, et a fabriqué de fausses preuves. En mettant en avant son côté Hollow, il n'était pas très difficile de le faire passer pour un criminel. Toutefois, les officiers savent ce qu'il en est, de même que les étudiants.

-Les étudiants ? Releva Jasper. Ils ne sont pas sensés être tout en bas de la hiérarchie ?

Byakuya sourit.

-Si, mais quelqu'un de très bien informé se débrouille pour dessiner un manga et le faire passer à l'Académie sous le manteau afin d'instruire les élèves sur les événements réels de la guerre contre les Arrancars. Ichigo était déjà un héros à leurs yeux, alors ils se jettent tous dessus.

-Il a donc des partisans, constatai-je, soulagée.

-Absolument. Le problème est qu'il n'en a pas conscience, et qu'il n'est pas près de s'y intéresser.

-A cause de Nel ? Dit Carlisle.

-A cause de Nel.

-Qui est-elle ? Demanda Rose.

-Neliel Tu Oterschwank. Une Arrancar extrêmement puissante qu'Ichigo a rencontrée au Hueco Mundo. Elle avait été victime d'une conspiration de deux Arrancars jaloux qui l'avaient neutralisée, entraînant ainsi sa transformation en fillette. Elle s'est jointe au groupe d'Ichigo pour chercher Inoue, et a retrouvé sa forme originelle grâce à lui. Ils se sont sauvé la vie mutuellement un nombre incalculable de fois, et ont fini par tomber amoureux. Toutefois, elle a été abattue pendant la guerre par le sou-taichou, qui a préféré la sacrifier plutôt que de retenir son attaque et risquer de perdre son duel, et a disparu. Ichigo la cherche depuis un an sans résultat.

-Elle est donc morte ?

Byakuya secoua la tête pour exprimer son ignorance.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est probable. Toutefois, Neliel était puissante, et il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait survécu.

* * *

**NAAAN! NEL, MEURS PAS! J'adore Nel, c'est trop ma préférée^^!**

**Hum... Review? *Sort la tête de son terrier, regarde alentour***


	13. Chapter 13

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! Le chapitre12 a battu des records de "pas-reviewing", je remercie donc chaudement les quatre personnes qui ont laissé un com'! Merci, vous êtes mes héros! **

**Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 13!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Il y eut un long silence, alors que nous réfléchissions à ce que nous avions appris. Le caractère renfermé d'Ichigo s'éclairait d'un tout nouveau jour, à présent que nous avions les éléments de contexte nécessaires à notre compréhension de sa situation, et je me serrai contre Edward, n'osant imaginer ce que je ressentirais s'il venait à disparaître. Il devait penser la même chose, car il resserra sa prise autour de moi, et m'écrasa un peu plus contre son torse. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper avaient fait la même chose avec leurs épouses, et je remarquai que le regard gris-bleu de Byakuya semblait maintenant voilé de mélancolie. Le Shinigami se leva d'ailleurs, et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez des questions, je serai au lycée de Forks demain et tous les jours de la semaine, de toute façon.

Et avec un salut, il sortit. Edward et moi allâmes aussitôt nous enfermer dans notre chambre, et, allongés sur le lit, restâmes silencieux un long moment, les doigts fins d'Edward caressant délicatement mes longues boucles brunes.

-Nous avons nos réponses, finis-je par murmurer.

-Il reste à savoir ce contre quoi Byakuya veut qu'Ichigo les aide à combattre. Me fit remarquer mon époux.

-Oui. Il a beaucoup souffert. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je ferais, à sa place. Une vie sans toi… C'est inimaginable.

-L'éternité, corrigea Edward. En un sens, Ichigo est semblable à nous : il a l'éternité devant lui. Même si son corps meurt, il revivra dans la Soul Society. Et si j'ai bien compris, avec son pouvoir, il aura du mal à trouver un adversaire suffisamment puissant pour le tuer…

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

-Je suis désolé, fit Edward avec douceur.

Je relevai la tête, perplexe, et le regardai. Ses prunelles ambrées étaient fixées sur moi en un mélange d'amour, de culpabilité et de tristesse.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'avoir été jaloux. D'avoir douté de toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû… J'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais te faire confiance. J'aurais dû te soutenir. Au lieu de ça…

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Je me penchai doucement, et appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser léger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Être jaloux signifie avoir peur de me perdre. Cela prouve que tu m'aimes…

Il fronça les sourcils, guère rasséréné.

-Non. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert de mon attitude, tu es si sensible…

Je souris.

-Ne commence pas tes réflexions sadomasochistes, tu veux bien ? Me fâchai-je en lui assenant un coup de poing léger sur la poitrine avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce : Ecoute… Je te dis que ça va… Alors crois-moi.

Il me dévisagea un instant, les yeux dans les miens, puis ses pupilles s'éclaircirent lentement, et ses traits se détendirent. Je souris, et plantai derechef un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Renesmé lui rappelle sûrement Nel, observai-je en posant ma tête sur le torse d'Edward. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air si torturé, quand il est avec elle.

-Tu as vu comme tout le monde réagit quand elle l'appelle « Itsygo » ? Demanda mon mari. Je pense qu'elle l'appelait comme ça sous sa forme de bébé.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

-Nous pourrons discuter de tout cela demain avec Byakuya, conclus-je. Et peut-être aussi, s'ils reviennent, avec Rukia et Renji, s'ils acceptent de nous parler de tout cela.

Le lendemain, au lycée, nous observâmes Ichigo de loin, cherchant en lui le héros de guerre trahi par les siens dans les traits sombres qu'il présentait au monde. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et nous nous demandâmes comment quelqu'un d'aussi mince pouvait contenir autant de pouvoir sans imploser. Il ne chercha pas à s'approcher de nous, et nous eûmes même l'impression qu'il nous évitait, comme si le fait que nous sachions son histoire l'embarrassait.

Byakuya leur avait tout raconté. Ichigo pouvait le lire dans les yeux des Cullen. Leur façon de le dévisager comme s'ils voulaient creuser son visage à la recherche d'autres traits était aussi éloquente qu'indiscrète. Le garçon s'acharna à les éviter toute la journée et passa sa pause seul, préférant éviter les regards interrogateurs et curieux des six vampires. Toutefois, il réussit à s'endormir sous son arbre, et, à son réveil, sursauta en regardant sa montre : le cours d'histoire de Byakuya avait commencé dix minutes auparavant… Ce qui signifiait que, le temps d'aller en classe, il aurait un bon quart d'heure de retard… Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir comme un dératé vers le bâtiment, avant de piquer un sprint dans le couloir et de faire un arrêt glissé devant la porte de la salle, à laquelle il frappa négligemment (Ce n'était que Byakuya) avant d'entrer.

-Ah, Kurosaki, je suis ravi que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous. Commenta le Kuchiki d'un ton suintant de sarcasme.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, et s'avança vers sa place, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard intéressé des Cullen présents dans la pièce. Il ne prit pas de notes, comme à son accoutumée dans la classe de Byakuya. Après tout, cela lui était inutile, puisqu'il savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait la société féodale japonaise pour y avoir vécu pendant plusieurs périodes de longueur variée. A la fin du cours, il fut le premier sorti, sous le regard pensif du jeune noble, qui se contenta cependant d'attendre les questions des Cullens. Et en effet, lorsque tous les étudiants furent sortis et que les six immortels furent rassemblés dans la salle, impatients d'en savoir plus et désireux de tout entendre par eux-mêmes, il entreprit de répondre à leurs interrogations.

De son côté, Ichigo était arrivé à la cafétéria et s'était tranquillement installé à une table vide avec un énorme plateau, qu'il entreprit de vider sans grand enthousiasme. Il en était à un morceau de pizza bon marché lorsqu'une ombre tomba sur lui, et qu'une voix demanda :

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Ichigo eut un signe de tête pouvant être interprété de deux manières, mais l'autre ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et s'installa tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, voyant que l'autre ne mangeait pas, il finit par lever la tête et se figea. Cette silhouette longiligne, ces cheveux blonds au carré, ce sourire idiot…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hirako ? Tu n'es pas censé te cacher ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Byakuya est ici, et je pense que Rukia et Renji ne sont pas loin, annonça Ichigo. Si tu tiens à ta peau, je ne te conseille pas de moisir ici.

-Et pourquoi le fais-tu, toi ?

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo détourna les yeux.

-J'ai… des choses à faire.

-Avec la famille de vampires ?

Nouveau silence. L'adolescent lança un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur, qui avait cessé de sourire, mais ne dit rien pour autant. La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit, et six créatures parfaites entrèrent et allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle. Ichigo soupira, et repoussa son plateau avant de fixer le nouveau-venu droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hirako ?

-Ukitake est venu nous voir, les autres et moi. Il voulait nous demander de nous battre pour la Soul Society.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Sortons. (Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et allèrent s'installer au-dehors, à l'abri de l'ouïe surdéveloppée des vampires). Byakuya m'a demandé la même chose. Je l'ai envoyé promener. Je m'occupe déjà de tout le district de Seattle, je n'ai pas besoin d'occupation supplémentaire.

-As-tu écouté ce qu'il avait à te dire jusqu'au bout ?

Silence. Hirako soupira.

-La Soul Society est sous le coup d'une menace encore pire que les Arrancars, et c'est pourquoi ils ont besoin des services de nous autres hybrides. Nous sommes les seuls assez puissants pour arrêter la nouvelle chienlit. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une espèce qui s'appelle les Koïdor.

Ichigo eut un rire méprisant.

-Koïdor ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?

-Ce sont des hybrides, Ichigo.

-Alors ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Ils ont vaincu les Arrancars tous seuls, non ?

-Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et écoute-moi. Tu sais pertinemment que sans nous, Aizen aurait gagné la guerre avec à peine ses trois meilleurs Espadas. Sans toi, Ulquiorra se serait rajouté au nombre, de même que Yami, et nous savons tous les deux quels dégâts ces deux-là étaient capables de causer. D'autre part, si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, jamais le vieux schnoque n'aurait réussi à retenir Aizen, Gin et Tousen en plus de Stark, Barragan et Harribel tout seul. J'ajoute que si tu n'avais pas débarqué, j'y aurais sûrement laissé ma peau. En d'autres termes, sans nous, la Soul Society était fichue.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il paraissait vieux et fatigué.

-Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec ces Koïmachin ?

-Les Koïdor, fit Hirako avec un sourire, sont de doubles hybrides.

Ichigo, qui buvait une gorgée de coca, s'étrangla, et demanda entre deux hoquets :

-Pardon ? De doubles hybrides ?

Hirako acquiesça.

-Ils ont les deux niveaux de pouvoir Shinigami et le Resurrección en plus.

Ichigo s'immobilisa, cherchant la plaisanterie dans le ton de l'homme en face de lui, mais ne vit pas la moindre trace d'humour sur les traits familiers du Vaizard. Lentement, presque précautionneusement, il reposa sa bouteille.

-D'accord. Et ils veulent détruire la Soul Society, j'imagine ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Tu sais ce qui arrivera s'ils y parviennent, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

-Très bien, soupira Ichigo. J'imagine que vous aussi allez vous battre ?

Hirako eut un geste affirmatif de la tête.

-Nous avons pensé que nous préférions avoir une chance de survivre plutôt que pas de chance du tout. Parce que si ces imbéciles détruisent la Soul Society, elle entraînera les deux autres mondes dans sa chute. (Il fit une pause, puis reprit). Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ton arrivée ici.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il avait appris au sujet des vampires, et les conclusions qu'il en avait tirées. Lorsqu'il se tut, son compagnon fixa un regard pensif sur la famille Cullen, assise à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ils viendront pour la prendre avant de lancer leur offensive. Un tel niveau de reiatsu est une véritable aubaine, pour ce genre de créature, et ils tenteront de la rallier à leur cause ainsi que sa famille. Et s'ils refusent…

-Ils ne sont pas en position de refuser une telle offre, intervint Ichigo d'un ton catégorique. L'incident de Seattle en est une preuve.

-Sauf que ces Koïdors ignorent que nous disposons d'un atout de taille. Et d'ailleurs, je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas essayé de te recruter… Ton histoire est devenue une légende qui se raconte de mère en fille et de père en fils, et ils doivent être persuadés que tu hais profondément la Soul Society et que tu les rejoindras s'ils t'offrent l'occasion de prendre ta revanche…

Ichigo eut un sourire amer.

-Je ne suis pas fou. Si je fais ça, je perds ma dernière chance de retrouver Nel en un seul morceau.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il tritura le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau, les sourcils froncés, inconscient du regard navré de son interlocuteur.

-Bon, reprit ensuite Hirako. Ils viendront donc la prendre. Sauf que tu seras là, prêt à intervenir si jamais ils essaient de forcer la famille de buveurs de sang à coopérer. A mon avis, tu t'en tireras avec un minuscule combat, et encore, dans le pire des cas. Je pense plutôt qu'ils s'en iront raconter à leurs petits copains que Kurosaki Ichigo a décidé de faire sa tête de lard, et reviendront en masse pour faire un bon repas de la petite famille et de toi si possible. C'est là que nous les intercepterons.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

-Nous ?

-Nous, c'est-à-dire les Vaizards et les Shinigamis. (Le froncement de sourcil de son jeune camarade le poussa à défendre sa position). Il est évident qu'un tel déplacement de forces ne passera pas inaperçu au sein de la Soul Society… Le vieux shnoque rameutera aussitôt les capitaines et les lieutenants pour faire face à la menace…

-Ils auront recours au système des piliers de la dernière fois ?

Hirako secoua la tête.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Pendant la guerre contre les Arrancars, Aizen en voulait directement aux âmes des habitants de Karakura. Là, c'est différent. Le but des Koïdors n'est pas de devenir des dieux mais de détruire la Soul Society. En plus, cette ville est relativement petite et est protégée par une grande forêt. En d'autres termes, nous nous débrouillerons pour pousser les combats sur l'aire inhabitée de la région. Tout devrait bien se passer.

La sonnerie retentit, et le jeune Shinigami représentant se leva, sous le regard énigmatique de son ami, qui annonça :

-Je passerai chez tes copains un de ces jours, histoire de leur expliquer la situation.

Ichigo eut un hochement de tête sec, puis partit en cours, tandis que le Vaizard tournait les talons et s'en allait d'un pas tranquille.

* * *

**Shinji! Il est trop cool, je l'adore! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Veil On Your Power  
**de Tango Dancer

* * *

**Chapitre 14 les enfants! Merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Quelques jours après ces stupéfiantes révélations, j'étais en train d'écouter Edward jouer du piano, lorsqu'il me sembla voir quelque chose passer devant la fenêtre. Intriguée, je tournai la tête et me rapprochai légèrement de la fenêtre, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu de mon mari. Il interrompit le nocturne de Chopin qu'il interprétait et me rejoignit, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Un Hollow ?

Je secouai la tête et plissai les yeux pour mieux distinguer les choses dans l'obscurité croissante.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru voir quelque chose passer… ça avait l'air humain…

Un grand sapin frémit, puis une branche s'agita dans un chêne avoisinant.

-Tu as vu ? Chuchota Edward.

Je secouai la tête, plus inquiète à chaque minute qui passait.

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux appeler Ichigo, suggérai-je à voix basse.

Edward approuva, et je saisis mon téléphone avant de taper le numéro du Shinigami à toute vitesse. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie, et entendre sa voix chaude me rassura presque. Je lui exposai la situation, soulagée de son attention, et il annonça qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Lorsque je reposai le combiné, toute la famille était rassemblée dans la salle de séjour, et Edward mettait tout le monde au courant des événements. Nous attendîmes avec une certaine angoisse, frémissant au moindre bruit, observant avec inquiétude l'extérieur, où nous pouvions parfois distinguer une silhouette de taille variable, ce qui nous apprit que, quelque soit la chose qui se trouvait dans les parages, elle n'était pas seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo apparut au milieu de nous, nous faisant tous sursauter avec violence. Etrangement, il semblait détendu.

-Euh… Ichigo ? Fit Alice avec hésitation en le voyant se diriger d'un pas sûr de lui vers la porte-fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?

Il sourit, puis désigna des points dans la nuit.

-C'est ça, les choses que vous avez vues passer ? (Son sourire s'élargit devant nos hochements de tête approbateurs, et il se retourna vers l'obscurité avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix). Oï ! Hirako, Hyori, Lisa, Mashiro ! Sortez de là avant que je vienne vous botter les fesses !

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que nous le dévisagions, bouche-bée, puis quelque chose lui rentra dans le crâne, et il s'écrasa au sol, où il fut rageusement piétiné par une fillette d'une quinzaine d'années avec des couettes blondes et un immonde survêtement rouge, qui lui écrasait ses sandales sur la figure avec acharnement. Près d'eux apparurent alors le grand blond que nous avions vu à la cafétéria, une fille à lunettes en uniforme marin et aux cheveux noirs tressés et une fille aux cheveux courts et verts portant une combinaison blanche et orange et un drôle de casque sur la tête.

-T'es… toujours… aussi… débile… Ichigo ! Articulait rageusement la fille qui piétinait le pauvre Shinigami représentant.

Le garçon finit par se débarrasser d'elle, et grogna :

-Content de vous revoir aussi. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous venez fabriquer ici.

-Je t'avais dit que je passerai leur expliquer deux-trois trucs, répliqua Hirako du tac au tac.

Sous notre regard interrogateur et accusateur, Ichigo se passa une main embarrassée dans les cheveux.

-Eto… j'ai dû oublier de les prévenir… (Il releva le menton). Ça n'empêche que vous auriez tout simplement pu frapper à la porte, comme tout le monde…

Hirako haussa les épaules.

-Hyori avait peur des vampires. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, coupée par un retentissant coup de poing assené par la fillette aux couettes blondes.

-PEUR, MOI ? ARRÊTE DE RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI, CRETIN !

-Euh, excusez-nous, intervint Carlisle, toujours aussi poli, mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là ?

-Ils sont civilisés, tes vampires, Ichigo, lança la fille brune comme si Carlisle n'avait jamais parlé.

-Ils ont au moins la politesse de s'adresser à vous comme des personnes vivantes et bien présentes, rétorqua le garçon avec agacement, ce qui fit très légèrement rosir son interlocutrice.

Le garçon se retourna vers nous et nous présenta les quatre intrus :

-Hirako Shinji (le blond), Yadomaru Lisa (la brune), Mashiro (la fille aux cheveux verts) et Sarugaki Hyori (la blonde). Ce sont des Vaizards. Vous n'étiez pas censés venir en troupeau, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Shinji.

Le leader des Vaizards haussa les épaules, et marmonna quelque chose comme « pas eu le choix, voulaient absolument voir les vampires », arrachant un léger sourire à Ichigo, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ouvrir de grands yeux aux quatre hybrides, réaction excessive qui n'alla pas sans nous étonner. Il y eut un instant de silence, rompu par Mashiro, qui se pencha pour voir l'intérieur de la maison, et s'exclama d'une voix incroyablement gamine :

-Neh, Ichi, est-ce qu'on peut voir la maison des vampires ? Je veux voir une maison de vampires ! Je peux, je peux ?

Ichigo se tourna vers nous, et Carlisle hocha la tête avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer les Vaizards, alors que Lisa marmonnait :

-Heureusement que Kenseï n'est pas là, il deviendrait fou.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et nous installâmes en face de nos hôtes, Hirako et Lisa s'installant sagement sur un divan tandis qu'Hyori s'accroupissait en équilibre sur un bras du canapé, et que Mashiro s'appuyait sur le dossier et se penchait en avant. Ichigo resta debout en périphérie du groupe que nous formions. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur en voyant que le silence s'éternisait, mais il avait froncé les sourcils et penché la tête, apparemment concentré sur quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait percevoir. Les Vaizards le fixaient aussi. Lorsqu'il émergea, il darda un regard furieux sur Hirako :

-Ils n'étaient pas censés venir !

-De quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit posément Lisa.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

Il se détourna, prêt à partir, mais une voix s'éleva :

-Trop tard, Ichigo. Nous sommes déjà là. Tu ne peux plus _fuir_.

Le garçon se figea puis se retourna pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait Byakuya ainsi que ses deux subordonnés, Rukia et Renji, et aussi un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux bruns pleins de douceur. Les quatre Shinigamis et le représentant se fixèrent, les premiers avec l'air peiné et incertain, le dernier, le visage impénétrable, mais les yeux brûlants d'émotions contenues. Finalement, Ichigo se tourna vers nous et nous exposa la situation en quelques phrases brèves.

-Tu sais quand ils vont venir ? Demandai-je avec douceur.

Il plissa les yeux, l'air concentré sur quelque chose d'invisible une fois de plus, tandis qu'un coin de sa bouche tressaillait.

-D'ici une semaine ou deux, maximum. Ce n'est pas très loin dans le temps. Ils enverront des sous-fifres, aucun problème pour moi. La seconde vague sera la plus importante.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper.

-Parce qu'ils sauront que je suis là.

Il ne paraissait pas disposé à en dire plus, mais Rose posa la question qui nous taraudait tous.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, ils pensent que je veux me venger de la Soul Society. Disons que je serai… un atout non-négligeable pour le camp dans lequel je serai. Donc… c'est à qui l'emportera.

Ses paroles auraient pu être de la vantardise, mais il n'y avait pas une trace de forfanterie dans ce qu'il disait. Juste un constat, une vérité énoncée sur un ton tel qu'il était impossible d'en douter.

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'enquit Alice, ignorant nos regards surpris. J'imagine que ta présence ici ce soir n'est pas la garantie que tu te ranges du côté des Shinigamis, si ?

Il y eut un long silence. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Ichigo.

-J'ai déjà dit à Hirako ce que je comptais faire. La destruction de la Soul Society revient à celle de l'univers entier. Or, une telle chose viendrait contrecarrer mes plans. Et puis… j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avant de mourir.

Silence. Décidément, c'était devenu une mode. Je repris la parole :

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez l'intention de combattre sur notre territoire pour assurer notre survie... Je veux participer. (Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je levai la main pour l'en empêcher). Nous sommes forts, Ichigo. Nous sommes des vampires. Je suis devenue ainsi pour ne plus être fragile, pour pouvoir suivre Edward éternellement, à l'abri des dommages physiques que subissent les humains. Ils en veulent à ma fille et à ma famille. Je refuse de te voir combattre et mourir pour nous sans rien faire. Je ne veux pas qu'on me protège.

Ichigo releva brutalement la tête et me fixa soudain, la bouche entrouverte, comme stupéfié par mes paroles.

-Tu ne veux pas… être protégée ? (Il resta muet un instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne rie franchement, sous l'œil halluciné des Shinigamis et des Vaizards). Sérieusement ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on te protège ?

Et il rit à gorge déployée. Déconcertée, je le dévisageai en silence, ne sachant trop s'il se moquait de moi et si je devais me fâcher ou non.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Finit par interrompre Edward, un sourcil haussé avec agacement.

Ichigo étouffa quelques hoquets, puis murmura :

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me protège… C'est ça…

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu penses que je suis si faible que je ne survivrai jamais sans ton illustre protection ? M'enquis-je, piquée au vif.

Il secoua la tête, redevenu sérieux.

-Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Je t'aiderai, si c'est ce que tu désires et si tu es certaine de vouloir le faire… Et d'être prête à tout pour y parvenir.

Je hochai la tête avec détermination, et Edward s'avança :

-Moi aussi.

-Et nous, firent Alice et Jasper après s'être concertés du regard.

-Pareil. Décidèrent Emmett et Rose.

-Nous combattrons aussi, annoncèrent Carlisle et Esmé.

Ichigo hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Très bien. A partir de demain, entraînement toutes les nuits.

Les Shinigamis et les Vaizards le dévisagèrent en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Et tu comptes dormir quand, Ichigo ? Protesta Renji.

-Je me garderai un créneau.

-Mais bien sûr, et tu t'entraîneras… quand ? Ironisa Rukia. Pendant ton sommeil ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas, mais tourna les talons.

-Tenez-vous prêts. Prévenez Jake qu'il devra rester sur la touche ainsi que toute sa meute. Renesmé sera cachée à la Réserve.

-Mais s'ils sentent son reiatsu ? Fis-je, angoissée à l'idée de mettre mon meilleur ami en danger.

-Ils ne le sentiront pas. Assura Ichigo en me tendant deux bandes de cuir.

Je les saisis, et faillis les lâcher en voyant deux bouches s'agiter au revers de chacun des morceaux de cuir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces… _choses _? M'exclamai-je avec dégoût, appuyée par des exclamations horrifiées des membres féminins de ma famille.

-Des bandes dissimulatrices de reiatsu. Totalement inoffensif. Elles dévorent l'énergie spirituelle de façon à ce que le propriétaire en soit indétectable par moyens spirituels.

-Tu en as mis combien, pour que ton reiatsu soit aussi imperceptible ? S'enquit Rukia.

-Aucune importance, rétorqua Ichigo.

-Mais si, ça en a ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir si ou combien j'en mets. Contra-t-il avec froideur.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Ichigo ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux me le dire !

Il la regarda.

-Je suis un Vaizard, tu es une Shinigami. En d'autres termes, nous sommes en train de monter une alliance non-autorisée par vos supérieurs. Ce qui signifie qu'une fois tout cela terminé, non seulement vous serez punis, mais en plus, le Central 46 va vous cuisiner pour obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles à mon sujet. Je n'ai jamais été dans les petits papiers de la Soul Society, et je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable, et garder mes secrets pour moi. Trop seront déjà révélés lors de la prochaine bataille.

-Nous sommes tes amis, Ichigo, tu sais très bien que tu peux nous faire confiance, nous ne dirons rien. Intervint Renji.

Le garçon, qui avait recommencé à se diriger vers la porte, s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

-Ah ? Oui, c'est vrai. Nous étions amis, autrefois. (Il se retourna, et darda un regard dur sur le lieutenant). Sors-toi ces idées ridicules de la tête, Abaraï Renji. Nous sommes ennemis par la volonté des nobles du Central 46. Les Shinigamis tuent les Hollows, les Hollows dévorent les âmes. Je suis en partie Hollow. La question est réglée.

Il disparut, et le groupe se dispersa, comme si Ichigo avait été le pilier soutenant le fragile édifice que nous essayions de construire. Comme s'il était le centre de notre alliance.

Le lendemain, j'eus beau chercher, aucune trace d'Ichigo, et je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il avait séché le lycée. Etait-ce à cause de sa rencontre de la veille avec ses anciens amis ? S'entraînait-il ? Préparait-il notre séance d'entraînement du soir ? Je fus obligée de prendre mon mal en patience et d'attendre le soir pour obtenir une réponse à mes interrogations, ce qui fut un véritable supplice, les secondes s'égrenant avec une lenteur abominable. Enfin, lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, je bondis de mon siège comme un diable hors de sa boîte, et rejoignis ma famille non moins anxieuse près de la Volvo. Nous nous entassâmes tous dans la voiture de mon mari et il nous conduisit à la maison blanche en roulant à tombeau ouvert. En chemin, nous croisâmes la Maserati noire et distinguâmes le visage concentré de son conducteur, qui ne nous accorda pas un regard, entièrement focalisé sur la route. Nous fûmes accueillis par Carlisle et Esmé, qui nous indiquèrent qu'Ichigo était passé, et que l'entraînement aurait lieu chez lui.

-Chez lui ? Répéta Jasper, surpris. Mais il habite en ville, non ? Nous risquons de causer des dégâts et d'attirer l'attention !

Carlisle haussa les épaules.

-Faisons-lui confiance. Il ne semble pas être une tête de linotte, il a sûrement mûrement pensé notre entraînement…

Sceptiques, nous prîmes néanmoins deux voitures de plus pour nous rendre chez le jeune Shinigami, et frappâmes à la porte. Comme nous ne recevions pas de réponse, nous entrâmes en silence, et attendîmes dans la salle de séjour que notre nouveau coach fasse son apparition. La pièce était vide de tout objet personnel, à l'instar du jour où nous étions venus l'espionner, Edward et moi, à l'exception de quelques cadres de bois tout simples encadrant un petit nombre de photos. La première représentait un homme de haute taille aux cheveux noirs en brosse avec une très belle femme élancée aux longs cheveux blonds presque roux jouant avec trois enfants, dont l'un avait l'immanquable crinière orange d'Ichigo. Les deux autres étaient des filles, très différentes l'une de l'autre. La première avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et un air décidé, tandis que l'autre était aussi blonde que sa mère et semblait plus douce. Plus jeunes qu'Ichigo, elles paraissaient jumelles.

-Regarde son expression, chuchota Jasper.

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur l'Ichigo enfant de la photo, et eûmes peine à en croire nos yeux. Car il souriait, d'un large sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, et l'on aurait dit qu'il n'existait pas d'être plus heureux sur terre alors qu'il regardait sa mère comme on voit le soleil. Il paraissait détendu, insouciant… Des expressions que nous ne lui avions jamais vues.

Sur une autre photo, il était debout, en uniforme de lycéen, en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes : une fille aux longs cheveux d'une chaude couleur cuivrée et aux yeux gris près de laquelle se tenait un garçon manqué aux cheveux noirs en piques et un grand garçon à l'air sérieux, aux cheveux noirs et portant une croix argentée au poignet. Un immense garçon à la peau sombre, apparemment mexicain à l'air impénétrable se tenait derrière Ichigo, qui faisait une horrible grimace à un garçon aux cheveux châtains assez longs en train de faire le pitre, et près duquel un adolescent de petite taille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris sérieux, était absorbé par son téléphone portable.

Sur la troisième photo, Ichigo était assis en compagnie des Vaizards, et sur la quatrième, de Rukia, Renji et d'autres personnes dont Yoruichi, la femme aux longs cheveux violets. L'un des hommes était chauve et tenait son sabre sur son épaule, tandis qu'un autre, aux cheveux noirs presque violets soigneusement coiffés, avait deux étranges plumes au-dessus du sourcil droit. Un jeune homme à l'air timide et aux cheveux noirs au carré souriait à l'objectif, et un homme aux cheveux blonds tenait un éventail à la main.

Enfin, sur la dernière photo, Ichigo était avec deux personnes. La première était un homme de haute taille, vêtu de blanc et dont la courte veste ouverte sur la poitrine permettait de voir le trou béant qu'il avait au beau milieu de l'estomac. Il avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur bleu pâle et un morceau de masque de Hollow sur la mâchoire, et faisait penser à un félin. La seconde personne était très différente. C'était une femme. Vêtue de blanc, elle aussi, elle avait de longs cheveux verts retenus au sommet de la tête par un casque en forme de crâne de chamois fendu en deux, et une cicatrice sur le nez. Elle était très belle, avec ses pensifs yeux gris, et un Zanpakutô pendait à sa hanche. Ichigo et elle se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés alors que les trois personnages ne regardaient pas vers l'objectif. Selon toute probabilité, la photo avait été prise à leur insu.

Je me redressai, choquée. L'Ichigo que je connaissais et celui des photos n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait même une différence flagrante entre celui de la première photo et les autres, celles où Ichigo était manifestement déjà un Shinigami, et où il paraissait plus sérieux, plus introverti, plus… fort. On pouvait d'ailleurs déceler le respect dans l'attitude des autres personnes sur les photos par rapport à lui, l'importance qu'il avait au sein du groupe, comme s'il en était le pilier... Un coup d'œil en direction de ma famille me permit de voir qu'ils nourrissaient les mêmes réflexions que moi, mais nous fûmes interrompus dans nos pensées par la voix d'Ichigo derrière nous, parlant au téléphone avec un homme à la voix posée.

* * *

**Oooh! Alors, qui est le mystérieux correspondant? Et des** **photos intéressantes!** **A la prochaine!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Chapitre 15 tout le monde, désolée pour l'attente! J'ai enfin fini mes partiels, et j'ai maintenant une semaine de vacances, yay! Bonne année! **

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

-Je suis en mesure de le faire, maintenant.

_-Inoue ne veut pas que tu uses ton reiatsu pour rien. Tu auras besoin de toute ta force pour échapper aux Shinigamis une fois la bataille terminée. _

-J'ai bien assez de reiatsu pour faire ça. Vous pourriez au moins vous défendre…

_-Je suis assez puissant pour nous défendre tous les deux, Kurosaki. Et tout ton reiatsu ne te permettra pas d'échapper à tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 rassemblés et à leurs lieutenants. Surtout après une bataille. D'autant plus que tu es loin d'avoir récupéré tout le pouvoir qui était le tien à la fin de la guerre. _

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les Koïdor sont plus puissants encore que les Arrancars, ils sont du niveau d'Aizen, tu ne pourras pas défendre toute cette ville contre eux, Ishida ! Pas seul !

_-J'y arriverai le temps que tout le monde aille se mettre en sécurité. Et s'ils sont si forts, tu auras besoin de toute ta force. Concentre-toi sur ton entraînement et sur celui des vampires. Si tu meurs, qu'ils soient au moins capables de s'échapper. _

Ichigo resta silencieux un moment. Puis, une voix de femme, très douce, se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

_-Kurosaki-kun ? _

-Inoue ?

_-Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan et moi avons discuté avec Keigo et Mizuiro-kun, et nous avons décidé que nous n'avions pas besoin de nos pouvoirs tant que tu ne serais pas en sécurité. Ton offre est attirante, bien sûr, mais Ishida-kun a parfaitement résumé notre opinion. Nous préférons que tu restes en vie. C'est le meilleur moyen d'assurer notre avenir et celui du monde. _

-Le monde peut très bien se passer de moi.

_-Non, c'est faux, Kurosaki-kun. Tu as sauvé les vies de millions de gens en tuant Aizen, et tu as sauvé cette petite fille… Partout où tu vas, tu sauves des gens. Tu as acquis ton pouvoir pour protéger des gens, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es devenu un modèle pour ceux qui combattent. Si tu meurs… _

Elle n'acheva pas. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle reprit :

_-Après la fin de la guerre, lorsque tu seras en sécurité et que nous pourrons à nouveau te contacter sans danger pour toi, nous verrons ce que tu peux faire en fonction de la situation, d'accord ? D'ici-là… Reste en vie, retrouve et dépasse ton ancien niveau de reiatsu, et retrouve Nel-chan… Elle nous manque à tous. _

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant.

-Très bien. Tu connais mon numéro de téléphone, Inoue. Que personne ne s'inquiète à mon sujet et… je compte sur Chad pour veiller sur mes sœurs. Et, Ishida ?

_-Oui ?_

-Si jamais tu vois Tôshirô, je compte sur toi pour le prévenir que s'il a le culot de faire du mal à ma sœur de quelque façon que ce soit, il regrettera d'être né.

_-Très bien. _La voix d'Ishida avait une note d'amusement. _Porte-toi bien, Kurosaki. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi et tâche de survivre jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, histoire que je puisse te mettre la pâtée. _

-La pâtée ? Répéta Ichigo. Ça m'étonnerait. Je t'ai botté les fesses il y a bien longtemps de cela, tu as oublié ? Le jour où nous avons affronté notre premier Menos Grande.

_-Nous étions à égalité. Je dois te laisser Kurosaki. Vis et retrouve Neliel. Nous attendons tous ton retour. _

Ichigo raccrocha et fixa le combiné inerte pendant un instant, les sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe, avant de se tourner vers nous, l'air surpris de nous voir là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-A peine cinq minutes, répondis-je. Et tu étais censé nous entraîner, tu te rappelles ?

-Vous entraîner ? Répéta-t-il avec perplexité avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos, écoutant manifestement quelqu'un. –Ah, oui, l'entraînement… D'accord. Bien. Une seconde.

Il sortit le badge à tête de mort de la poche arrière de son jean, et l'appliqua contre sa poitrine pour faire séparer son âme de son corps, qui s'affaissa au sol, inanimé. Le garçon s'empara de son corps, puis nous fit signe de le suivre avant d'ouvrir une trappe indécelable au milieu du salon, et de sauter dans l'ouverture béante, dédaignant l'échelle. Prudente, je décidai de l'emprunter, et me félicitai de mon choix à peine quelques échelons descendus, car la trappe donnait dans un immense terrain d'entraînement de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. J'atterris sur mes pieds, et regardai autour de moi. L'endroit était immense et ressemblait à un désert montagneux, parsemé de roches et de crevasses. Etrangement, le ciel y était d'un bleu radieux, et il y avait même un arbre à moitié desséché. Ichigo s'était avancé jusqu'à un gros rocher, et s'était accroupi près d'un objet enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu sombre. Nous avançant vers lui au moment où il soulevait la couverture, nous aperçûmes un total de huit sabres de formes et de tailles différentes. Il s'assit sur le rocher, et commença :

-Très bien. Vous êtes venus ici pour vous entraîner, devenir plus forts et être capables de vous protéger. Je vous préviens que je ne serai pas tendre avec vous. Votre énergie spirituelle est loin d'être aussi puissante que celle de Renesmée, et même elle serait incapable d'affronter un officier Shinigami ou un Hollow de classe intermédiaire. En d'autres termes, vous allez souffrir. (Il nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre, sourcils froncés). Vos avantages sont votre force, votre souplesse et votre rapidité. Vos points faibles sont le peu de reiatsu que vous avez et votre inexpérience en matière de combat. Sachez que tels que vous êtes, vous pouvez me sauter dessus et essayer de me couper tous en même temps avec vos Katanas, je n'aurais pas une égratignure.

-Comment le sais-tu ? S'enquit Emmett, piqué au vif, approuvé d'un mouvement par Rose.

Ichigo eut un rictus.

-Parce que j'en ai fait l'expérience… douloureuse, je dois dire, contre quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Il y a bien longtemps.

-Tu as perdu ?

-Non.

-Mais si tu ne pouvais pas le couper… ?

-Je n'étais pas seul. J'ai été aidé (il fit un léger geste de la main pour indiquer son Zanpakutô posé à côté de lui) par Zangetsu ici présent. Bon, de toute façon, telle n'est pas la question. Pendant ces deux semaines d'entraînement, je vais faire en sorte que vous preniez conscience de votre pouvoir de manière à l'amplifier. Dans deux semaines, vous devez être capables d'affronter et de battre un troisième siège, minimum.

Et, sans attendre, il nous ordonna de choisir un partenaire et de nous affronter au sabre afin d'avoir une idée de notre niveau de Zanjutsu (**NdA : Escrime, Art du Sabre**). Au bout d'un moment, il nous fit cesser, et refit les groupes, avant de nous faire recommencer, et nous prîmes conscience qu'il avait fait les groupes de manière à ce que chaque faible combatte un fort, qui avait pour consigne stricte de ne pas se retenir. Toutefois, après un quart d'heure de ce manège, il nous fit arrêter, et agrippa son Zanpakutô avant de faire signe à Emmett d'avancer.

-J'ai dit, ne vous retenez pas, fit-il en dégainant Zangetsu. N'hésitez pas à blesser l'adversaire. Egratignez-le, écorchez-le, coupez-lui un bras ou la gorge, ça m'est totalement égal, mais blessez-le, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que l'ennemi va y aller mollo avec vous parce que vous êtes plus beaux que la moyenne ? (Il dévia sans problème une attaque monstrueuse de son adversaire, et riposta en lui lacérant la poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire jaillir une cascade de sang. Rosalie eut un cri horrifié et fit un pas en avant, tandis que nous nous crispions). Revenez sur Terre, nous entrons en guerre, pas dans une bataille de polochons ! Si _vous_ ne les tuez pas, c'est _vous_ qui finirez en mille morceaux sur le sol !

Et, passant soudain sous la garde de mon géant de beau-frère, il lui trancha net le bras droit, arrachant un hurlement scandalisé et horrifié à Rose, qui s'élança vers son mari avant de se placer devant lui. Sans y prêter attention, Ichigo se contenta de placer la pointe de son sabre à la base du cou de ma belle-sœur, et annonça :

-Et deux pour le prix d'un ! Leçon n°2, à la guerre, les sentiments n'existent pas. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous inquiéter ou de pleurer vos morts après la victoire, mais vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de le faire si vous laissez vos émotions interférer ! Dans un duel à mort, la moindre distraction peut être fatale ! Laissez une ouverture à l'ennemi, et vous êtes mort, c'est aussi simple que ça !

Le bras d'Emmett, maintenu en place par Rosalie, se ressoudait progressivement, tandis que sa blessure au torse disparaissait.

-Autre chose, fit Ichigo. Ne comptez pas sur la régénération instantanée. Même si cela peut être un bon atout, la vôtre est trop lente pour vous permettre de gagner. En d'autres termes, évitez de vous faire blesser, comme si vous étiez humains.

Il nous combattit un par un, n'hésitant pas à nous attaquer avec une violence qui nous faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds sous la force de ses coups, nous tailladant sans pitié, le visage dur. Enfin, après nous avoir combattus tous les huit, il regarda nos huit silhouettes pantelantes (il n'avait pas même une égratignure), et annonça la fin de la séance, avant de se détourner et de se rapprocher de son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras et remonter. Fourbus malgré notre force vampirique, nous le suivîmes à grand-peine, et quittâmes l'endroit, laissant Ichigo allongé sur le divan, les yeux clos.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison blanche, nous nous écroulâmes sur les fauteuils, tellement épuisés que nous ne remarquâmes la fillette blonde que quand elle ricana. Surpris, nous dardâmes sur elle autant de regard interloqués, et prîmes en note son sourire sarcastique.

-Dur dur, l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

On aurait dit qu'elle savait exactement comment Ichigo le menait. Qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'enquit Edward.

-Je connais le type qui a entraîné Ichigo. C'est un malade. Complètement fou ! Ichigo est une brute, c'est normal qu'il ait survécu, mais vous… (Elle nous détailla d'un œil critique et moqueur à la fois). J'attends de voir… Ce sera amusant !

-Qui est cet homme ? Interrogea Carlisle avec curiosité.

-Un ancien capitaine Shinigami. Complètement idiot et retors. Z'auriez mieux fait de mourir et d'aller vous entraîner à l'Académie, ricana-t-elle encore avant de disparaître sous nos yeux effarés.

-Là je suis vraiment déprimée, gémit Alice en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, tandis que Jasper entourait ses épaules d'un bras compatissant.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, l'entraînement se poursuivit, Ichigo nous harcelant sans relâche de son Zanpakutô pour nous forcer à attaquer toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus impitoyablement. Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous n'avait encore réussi à le forcer à utiliser le Shunpo, la vitesse éclair des Shinigamis, pour éviter une attaque, et nous commencions à désespérer. Et manifestement, notre état d'esprit ne passa pas inaperçu, car trois jours après le début de notre entraînement, Ichigo dédaigna les Zanpakutô, et annonça :

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre le Kidô, autrement connu sous le nom de Magie du Démon, que seuls les Shinigamis apprennent. Il en existe deux sortes : paralysante et offensive. En d'autres termes, les voies de la destruction et de l'entrave. Hado et Bakudo. (Il pointa le doigt vers un rocher, et marmonna). Hado no sanjuichi : Shakkaho !

Instantanément, une énorme boule de lumière rouge partit comme un boulet de canon de sa paume, et alla heurter le rocher, qui explosa comme si ce n'était que du verre. Ichigo se retourna vers nous.

-Comme vous le voyez, ces sorts peuvent être extrêmement utiles. (Il pointa le doigt sur Jasper et dit) Bakudo no ichi : Sai.

Les bras de mon beau-frère se croisèrent dans son dos et il tomba à genoux, pieds et poignets entravés par une force invisible.

-Normalement, il est impossible de briser ces sorts.

-Normalement ? Répétai-je.

-Un certain niveau de reiatsu permet de les rompre. C'est pourquoi il existe différents niveaux de sorts d'entrave. Celui-ci (il désigna Jasper toujours immobilisé) n'est que le numéro un. Le numéro 66, par contre… (il pointa le doigt vers Emmett) Voie de l'emprisonnement n°66 : Les six pointes de lumière jaune.

Six flèches de lumière vinrent instantanément se refermer sur Emmett, qui se retrouva pris au piège lumineux d'Ichigo.

-Plus vous augmentez le niveau du sort, plus vous aurez besoin de reiatsu pour l'alimenter, et plus votre adversaire aura du mal à s'en libérer. Les adversaires que vous allez affronter ne nécessiteront pas ce genre de sort, cependant. Contentez-vous de les détruire. Cela suffira amplement.

-Pourquoi ne pas les faire prisonniers ? Objecta Carlisle. Tuer n'est pas la seule solution…

-Oh, répondit Ichigo, vous pouvez les capturer… Si vous voulez leur faire subir un sort pire que la mort.

Devant nos regards interloqués, il élabora, malgré une répugnance évidente.

-Il existe dans la Soul Society un squad spécialisé dans la recherche. Cette division est menée par un véritable psychopathe, un fou dangereux du nom de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Cette… chose est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et considère tout être vivant ou non comme un spécimen de recherche potentiel. Pour lui, seule la découverte compte. Les moyens employés… lui sont indifférents.

Il frottait sa poitrine d'un air absent en disant cela, l'air soudain peiné, comme s'il souffrait, et nous comprîmes qu'il avait certainement assisté ou même subi l'une des expériences tortueuses du savant fou. Revenant à nous, il reprit son cours.

-Bien. Comme vous débutez, vous allez devoir apprendre les formules et les psalmodier. Essayez de concentrer votre reiatsu dans vos mains, de visualiser votre pouvoir comme une aura scintillante autour de vous et de l'envoyer vers vos paumes et le bout de vos doigts. Vous devez sentir la puissance vous picoter la peau.

La leçon se poursuivit, entre certains d'entre nous qui se faisaient exploser eux-mêmes et d'autres qui mettaient trop ou pas assez de force dans leurs sorts. Petit à petit, nous parvînmes à canaliser notre énergie et à l'envoyer dans nos sorts pour en créer de convenables. A ma grande satisfaction, je fus la première à parvenir à lancer un sort parfait, à savoir le Hado #4, Byakurai, qui fit un trou très honorable dans la cible que m'avait donnée Ichigo. Lorsque la séance se termina, je devinai le contentement de notre maître improvisé, qui avait observé nos tentatives d'un œil approbateur durant toute la séance.

-Vous avancez beaucoup, nous encouragea-t-il après avoir sonné la fin de l'entraînement du jour. Votre reiatsu a doublé, et vous obtenez des résultats très satisfaisants en Kidô. (Il se gratta la nuque un instant, puis ajouta, déclenchant nos rires). En fait, vous êtes bien meilleurs que moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de progrès aussi rapides en cette saleté de matière…

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Alice avec curiosité.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, et détourna le regard.

-Impossible de contrôler mon reiatsu. Toujours été nul à ça…

Nous rîmes derechef avant de nous séparer, le laissant une fois de plus allongé sur le divan, les yeux clos. Mais le lendemain soir, alors que nous sortions sur le parking en compagnie d'Ichigo, le garçon se figea, avant de faire un saut en arrière. Une lame s'abattit à l'endroit précis où il se tenait un instant auparavant.

-Pas mal, Shinigami. On dirait que tu réussis mieux à contrôler ton reiatsu, hein ? Dis-moi, tu t'es entraîné combien de temps, pour ça ?

Ichigo darda un regard noir sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, rengainant tranquillement son Zanpakutô, et que nous identifiâmes comme l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus de la photo.

-Grimmjow… siffla Ichigo. Tu étais vraiment obligé de m'attaquer par-derrière ?

-Quoi, tu préférais que je le fasse par-devant ? Se moqua l'autre.

-Imbécile. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'Arrancar se rembrunit, redevenant soudain sérieux, et marmonna :

-Suis-moi.

Tous deux s'isolèrent pour être hors de portée de voix, et nous vîmes le nouveau venu fouiller dans sa poche avant d'en tirer une chaînette d'argent au bout de laquelle était un pendentif en forme de chamois. Ichigo referma convulsivement le poing sur le bijou et ferma un instant les yeux. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, la mine sombre, les traits d'Ichigo ayant perdu le peu de vie que nous leur avions vu depuis son arrivée.

Et, se détournant, il s'en alla. Le messager disparut à son tour, nous laissant perplexes. Un bruit de pas nous fit nous retourner, et nous aperçûmes Byakuya, accompagné de l'homme aux cheveux blancs de la dernière fois, Ukitake, et d'Hirako.

-Alors elle est morte… Soupira tristement Hirako. Quel dommage… J'aimais bien cette Arrancar.

-Ichigo-kun n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, ajouta Ukitake. Il va être dévasté. Il ne vivait que pour la retrouver. A présent, il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ce bijou, fis-je enfin. Il appartenait à Nel ?

Byakuya acquiesça.

-Ichigo le lui avait offert pendant une brève trêve lors de la guerre. Il lui avait montré le monde réel. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait fait pour personne d'autre.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna.

-Nous assisterons à l'entraînement de ce soir, prévint Hirako. Histoire d'être sûrs qu'Ichigo ne se laisse pas… emporter. Et pour juger de son état mental, aussi. Mais nous serons discrets.

Nous hochâmes la tête en silence, puis rentrâmes à la maison blanche, le cœur lourd, pour raconter les nouvelles à Carlisle et Esmé. Mais contrairement aux prédictions de ses amis, Ichigo ne changea rien dans l'entraînement. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ses traits n'exprimaient rien qu'une stupéfiante indifférence, une dureté étrange, et il prononça à peine quelques mots durant toute la séance, se contentant d'aboyer les consignes. Et cette fois, nous fîmes de notre mieux pour ne pas nous épargner. Histoire de lui donner un peu satisfaction. Ce jour-là, il ne combattit pas.

* * *

**La suite au prochain numéro!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Veil On Your**** Power****  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Bonjour à tous! En cette période faste où je découvre cette fantastique série qu'est _Merlin_, reprends les cours et reçois mes résultats de partiels au compte-goutte (avec leur lot d'erreur d'administration exaspérantes), me voilà qui poste ce fascinant chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je dédie ce chapitre à Yris04, la seule personne à avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent... Merci à toi! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Ils vinrent le jour suivant. Par bonheur c'était un Samedi, et nous étions tous à la maison, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui daignaient se montrer, lorsque le ciel sembla se contracter, puis s'ouvrir sur une faille de noirceur d'où sortirent une demi-douzaine d'hommes vêtus de rouge sanglant. Ils nous jetèrent un vague coup d'œil, puis apparurent en un flash devant nous, plus rapidement que nous avions jamais vu les Vaizards ou les Shinigamis (Ichigo compris) aller. Celui qui semblait être le leader, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval, s'avança vers Carlisle et lui serra la main d'office :

-Bonjour, mon nom est Alexander.

-Carlisle. Salua mon beau-père.

Nous nous présentâmes tour à tour, et l'écoutâmes nous débiter un baratin incroyable comme quoi la Soul Society devait être détruite, avant de nous vanter notre reiatsu et enfin de nous demander notre coopération, qu'il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à voir refusée. Dès que Carlisle eut énoncé son désir de rester neutre dans le conflit, l'attitude des Koïdors changea. De courtois, ils se firent agressifs, et l'un d'eux bondit pour s'emparer de ma fille. Je poussai un cri de détresse et évitai l'assaut, mais sus instantanément qu'il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre une deuxième fois. Un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres en un rictus, et il dégaina son Zanpakutô avant de bondir sur moi. Je bondis à nouveau de côté, mais fus percutée en route par quelque chose de dur, et fus durement projetée au sol. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, c'est-à-dire une fraction de seconde plus tard, un épais nuage de poussière voilait mon agresseur, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait manifestement empêché de m'atteindre. L'écran s'éclaircit petit à petit, et je pus distinguer la silhouette mince de quelqu'un qui se tenait dos à moi et celle, penchée en avant, du Koïdor. Encore quelques secondes, et je pus distinguer une tignasse orange, le sabre de l'ennemi… dont la tranche était bloquée par le bras nu d'Ichigo. Je laissai échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Il y eut un long silence, tandis que chacun avait les yeux fixés sur le Shinigami représentant, les Koïdors le détaillant avec un intérêt calculateur.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, fit finalement Alexander. Alors la rumeur était vraie. Flint, rengaine.

Réticent, l'autre obéit néanmoins, et reprit sa place originelle, derrière le leader.

-Mon nom est Alexander, fit le Koïdor. Nous sommes venus proposer à ces vampires de s'allier à nous pour renverser la Soul Society. Je crois savoir que les Shinigamis n'ont jamais été extrêmement sympathiques avec vous, Kurosaki-sama. Si vous voulez l'occasion de vous venger, saisissez celle-ci.

-Aizen et les Arrancars ont échoué. Pourquoi réussiriez-vous ? Contra Ichigo, les traits impénétrables.

-Parce que nous sommes plus puissants encore que les Arrancars.

Ichigo ne put retenir un rictus méprisant, et le Koïdor fronça les sourcils, mais poursuivit :

-Rejoignez-nous, Kurosaki-sama. Nous vous offrons la meilleure chance de prendre votre revanche et de montrer à ces vers de Shinigamis à quel point ils ont eu tort de se montrer aussi ingrats. Et vous pourriez devenir un homme puissant. Notre chef ne sous-estimera jamais votre pouvoir comme l'ont fait ces imbéciles de la Soul Society.

Il y eut un long silence, tandis qu'Ichigo fixait sur l'homme un regard impénétrable.

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir accepter votre aimable proposition, dit-il finalement. J'ai d'autres projets pour le moment, et j'ai malheureusement besoin de garder la Soul Society à peu près en bon état pour cela. Abîmez-la un peu si vous voulez, cela m'est indifférent. Mais ne la détruisez pas.

-Mon maître a pour intention de l'annihiler. Si vous ne vous rangez pas de notre côté, dois-je comprendre que vous prenez fait et cause pour ceux qui vous ont trahis et n'hésiteront pas à le refaire ?

Ichigo eut un sourire amer.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre parti pour la Soul Society. Si je participe à cette guerre, ce sera uniquement pour protéger mes intérêts personnels.

-Ils ont tué votre fiancée, vous trouvez que protéger ceux qui ont assassiné la femme de votre vie sert vos intérêts personnels, vous ?

-Elle n'est pas morte, tonna Ichigo. Elle est vivante, quelque part, et j'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver ! Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin des trois mondes intacts, et donc de la Soul Society ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si elle est détruite, l'équilibre sera rompu, et les deux mondes restants s'effondreront l'un après l'autre ! Je ne peux pas autoriser une telle chose !

-C'est donc un non définitif ?

Ichigo acquiesça lentement. Alexander le dévisagea un instant, puis fit un geste. Aussitôt, ses quatre subordonnés disparurent, et réapparurent derrière lui, prêts à s'emparer de Renesmée… Ichigo se matérialisa devant moi, enroula ses bras puissants autour de ma taille et m'enleva avant de partir à une vitesse folle, et de me déposer contre un mur de la maison blanche.

-Reste là, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser et de faire face aux quatre agresseurs.

-Vous voulez l'enfant ?Aboya-t-il avec défi. Venez la prendre !

Les quatre intrus se ruèrent sur lui, sabre au clair, mais il se contenta de tendre la main tandis que son corps se mettait à pulser d'énergie. Il y eut un violent flash de lumière, et les corps des quatre attaquants retombèrent au sol. Ichigo fit face à Alexander, et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, immobiles. Je ressentis soudain une peur certaine que je ne compris tout d'abord pas, puis un coup d'œil vers Jasper me permit de comprendre qu'il nous transmettait les émotions du Koïdor, au visage pourtant impassible.

Lentement, Alexander dégaina son Zanpakutô et bondit en avant, mais sa lame fut arrêtée par le simple doigt d'Ichigo, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur. Le Shinigami représentant le regarda un instant, puis dit :

-Il est dommage que tu n'aies pas compris dès le premier abord que si j'avais voulu détruire la Soul Society, je l'aurais fait tout seul. Attaquer les vampires en ma présence n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. (Il referma les doigts sur la lame du sabre et l'abaissa, avant de poursuivre). Je t'aurais bien envoyé porter un message à ton maître, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te permettre de divulguer ce que tu as appris de moi et de mes pouvoirs… (Il leva la main, paume largement ouverte vers la tête de son ennemi stupéfié). Adieu donc. Koïdor.

Une boule de lumière commença de se former sur la paume d'Ichigo, se chargeant avec un sifflement, puis se déchargea avec violence sur le malheureux hybride qui faisait de son mieux pour se libérer de la poigne de fer du Shinigami. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il n'en restait plus qu'un cadavre carbonisé.

-Des sous-fifres, conclut impitoyablement Ichigo en se détournant du corps, qui disparaissait lentement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, penchant la tête de côté et d'autre, puis dit :

-Jake ! (Mon ami sortit du couvert des arbres, et s'approcha). Prends Renesmée et installe-la à la Réserve. Nous sommes en guerre. A présent, elle est en danger permanent. (Se tournant vers Renesmée, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce). Ren… J'ai besoin que tu portes les bandes que j'ai données à ta mère l'autre jour. Elles te permettront de passer inaperçue.

-Itsygo, dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui et en le fixant avec intensité. Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ?

Il ne put retenir une expression choquée, mais elle s'effaça presque aussitôt de son visage, et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

-Je ne suis pas triste, Rennie. Acceptes-tu de mettre les bandes ?

Pas dupe de ce si peu subtil changement de sujet, ma fille les observa d'un air sérieux pendant un instant, puis les prit et les donna à Ichigo.

-Tiens, pose-les, s'il te plaît.

Elles furent fixées autour de ses bras en un tour de main.

-Ne les enlève surtout pas. Si jamais elles tombent, remets-les immédiatement. Et si tu les perds… (Il fixa son regard brun sur le visage grave de ma fille). Tu sais quoi faire.

Elle acquiesça lentement, puis se dirigea vers moi alors qu'Ichigo se relevait. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la serrai fort contre moi, ressentant déjà l'éloignement de mon enfant comme une déchirure atroce au plus profond de moi-même, comme si l'on m'arrachait une partie de mon être.

-Je t'aime, Maman, dit-elle, percevant mon angoisse.

Elle fit ses adieux aux autres membres de la famille, puis sauta sur le dos de Jake et disparut. Percevant ma détresse, Edward me serra contre lui et me caressa les cheveux avec douceur, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille. Je n'osais formuler la pensée qui me taraudait secrètement : et si jamais c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais ? Si nous perdions ? Si nous nous faisions détruire par les Koïdors ? Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, la voix sèche d'Ichigo retentit :

-Non ! Le découragement est l'ennemi du guerrier ! Si tu pars battue d'avance, alors tu perdras ! (Il se retourna vers nous, le regard dur). Je crois t'avoir dit que moi vivant, personne ne toucherait à ta fille… N'as-tu donc plus confiance en moi ? Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne l'imagines. Nous allons gagner cette guerre, je peux te le garantir. Je les massacrerai jusqu'au dernier. (Et, se détournant, il ajouta plus pour lui-même que pour nous). Puisque tout mon pouvoir ne me permet pas de protéger ceux qui me sont chers, qu'il serve au moins à protéger les autres…

Et sans un mot de plus, il repartit, éternelle silhouette toujours fuyante. J'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître que son dos, ces temps-ci. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il s'arrêtait brutalement, tendu comme un arc. Il porta la main à son front et vacilla soudain, comme saisi de faiblesse.

-Ichigo ?

Je voulus m'approcher de lui, mais il plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et se mit à courir, disparaissant en quelques secondes. J'échangeai un regard avec Edward, et nous suivîmes ses traces, conscients que toute la famille nous suivait. Mais la piste s'arrêta brusquement, et nous nous résolûmes à faire demi-tour sans avoir pu découvrir la cause de la faiblesse de notre jeune allié.

Le soir même, nous prîmes le chemin de la maison du garçon, mais lorsque nous arrivâmes, il n'y avait personne. La trappe étant ouverte et la Maserati garée devant la maison, nous en déduisîmes qu'il était déjà dans le sous-sol, et descendîmes avant de regarder autour de nous. Sept personnes, dont trois étaient les Vaizards que nous avions pu rencontrer, et les autres nous étaient inconnus. Tous regardaient droit devant eux. Mashiro nous fit pourtant de grands signes en nous voyant approcher, et nous nous postâmes près du groupe, dont le reste des membres se présenta brièvement. Kenseï était un homme à la carrure de soldat, Rose un élégant blond, Love un afro-américain avec des lunettes de soleil, et Hacchi un énorme géant aux cheveux roses.

-Regardez ! Cria Mashiro. Shinji et Ichi s'entraînent !

Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle nous indiquait, mais ne vîmes rien qu'un nuage de poussière qui se dissipait lentement. Et lorsqu'enfin nous pûmes distinguer ce qui s'y trouvait, nous vîmes Ichigo et son adversaire pratiquement encastrés dans les rochers voisins, et un cratère entre eux. Leurs vêtements étaient en loques et ils étaient couverts de sang et de bleus, mais bizarrement, tous deux avaient un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre lorsqu'ils se redressèrent avec peine et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en rengainant leurs Zanpakutô. Shinji dit quelque chose à son jeune camarade, qui acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, et retira le haut de ce qui restait de son kimono, dévoilant ainsi une ceinture de tissu rouge enroulée autour de ses reins, et qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Je portai une main à ma bouche, horrifiée. J'avais déjà vu ses cicatrices, mais les revoir était aussi choquant que si c'était la première fois. Il était abominable de voir autant de preuves de souffrance sur le corps d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Près de moi, chacun s'était crispé et observait la scène avec attention, tandis que Shinji, qui avait perdu son rictus nonchalant, regardait Ichigo se baisser, faisant saillir son impressionnante musculature, les sourcils froncés. Et c'est alors que nous la vîmes. Juste au bas de son dos, elle nous fut révélée par le mouvement du garçon, qui fit bouger l'étoffe de son hakama **(NdA : « pantalon », en japonais)** alors qu'il retirait la ceinture rouge pour la remplacer. Une cicatrice noire, comme un tatouage, et qui représentait une fleur de liseron.

-Ichigo !

Le garçon se redressa, et fit face à Kenseï, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation, le long morceau de tissu rouge à la main.

-Quoi ? S'enquit-il en voyant nos visages graves, et ceux, suspicieux, des Vaizards.

-Cette marque… sur ton dos… qui t'a fait ça ? Interrogea Kenseï.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent légèrement et nous perçûmes brusquement une peur atroce en provenance de lui, mais il reprit très vite contenance et entreprit de nouer l'écharpe autour de sa taille.

-Quelle marque ? La ronde ? C'est Ulquiorra qui me l'a faite, tu le sais très bien ! Fit-il sans regarder le Vaizard.

-Kenseï ne parle pas de celle-là, intervint Rose. Il voulait dire la fleur de liseron, sur tes reins.

Le Shinigami représentant se raidit, mais lutta pour rester impassible.

-Jamais vu un truc pareil sur moi. Tu devrais aller voir un ophtalmo, Rose.

-Ophta…quoi ? S'enquit Mashiro.

-Peu importe, fit Shinji, balayant la question du revers de la main. Ichigo, est-ce que nous pourrions savoir pourquoi tu portes la marque des expériences personnelles de Kurotsuchi Mayuri ?

Il y eut un silence. Qui dura. Et dura. Enfin…

-Je n'ai pas… de marque… gronda enfin Ichigo entre ses dents serrées. Fin de la discussion.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça ? Demanda Hyori en pointant le tissu rouge du doigt.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et voulut s'éloigner, mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas que Shinji le plaquait au sol, aussitôt assisté dans sa tâche par Kenseï et Love. La tête du garçon heurta violemment le sol avec un craquement écœurant, et j'eus une exclamation de protestation, bientôt remplacée par un cri inquiet alors qu'une flaque de sang s'élargissait sous le crâne de mon ami, qui avait manifestement heurté un caillou.

Les sourcils froncés, Rose écarta le tissu noir du hakama du jeune homme, et retira l'écharpe rouge, révélant la marque aux yeux de tous. La consternation générale était presque palpable.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda finalement Alice avec inquiétude.

Lisa était presque solennelle lorsqu'elle répondit d'un ton lugubre :

-Je crois qu'il vous a déjà parlé de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, le capitaine à moitié-dingue du 12e Squad… Cet homme n'a aucun respect pour la vie ou pour quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'il s'est trouvé un sujet d'expériences, il l'étudie jusqu'au bout et sans aucun scrupule. Et à la fin, il appose sa marque sur les cobayes qu'il a particulièrement appréciés.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur le dos mutilé d'Ichigo.

-Cette marque, conclut sombrement Hyori en désignant la fleur du doigt. La marque du douzième Squad.

Long silence. Lentement, les Vaizards se redressèrent et s'éloignèrent d'Ichigo.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses, marmonna Kenseï alors que je me penchai sur le garçon et examinai sa tête avec précautions, histoire de savoir si je pouvais le déplacer ou non.

Shinji acquiesça.

-Comme quoi ? S'enquit Edward.

-Comme sa faiblesse. La quasi-imperceptibilité de son reiatsu jusqu'à présent. Ichigo a toujours été un tel tonneau percé d'énergie spirituelle que le traquer était un véritable jeu d'enfant. On pouvait le sentir venir à des kilomètres. Mais nous avons été incapables de le trouver pendant des mois alors que nous sommes parmi les meilleurs en matière de détection de reiatsu. Ça explique aussi comment la Soul Society ne lui est pas encore tombée dessus. Et pourquoi il a eu du mal à me battre. Pourquoi il n'était pas aussi exubérant.

Sans perdre une miette de la conversation, je trouvai la plaie en écartant quelques mèches orange, et restai bouche-bée. Car, sous mes yeux, la plaie _se régénérait _! Toute seule ! Des particules blanches s'amoncelaient sur la blessure, la dissimulant et arrêtant le saignement ! Stupéfaite, je fixai un instant le crâne du garçon, et sursautai violemment lorsqu'il grogna et roula sur le dos. Et là, je bondis en arrière en poussant un cri terrorisé. Aussitôt, les Vaizards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ses… ses yeux… !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ses yeux ?

Incapable de parler, je tendis la main vers Ichigo, qui se redressait avec peine, et chacun se tourna vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée, et marmonna :

-Bon sang, aibou, tu auras pu éviter cette caillasse…

La respiration de Shinji se fit heurtée, alors que le garçon relevait la tête et fixait ses yeux noirs et jaunes sur nous, un rictus étrange sur le visage. Instantanément, huit Zanpakutô furent pointés vers sa gorge, et il les considéra avec un amusement qui se mua en agacement.

-Quel accueil ! Protesta-t-il d'une voix double, métallique, comme si nous étions dans une pièce à écho.

-Ne bouge pas, Hollow. Ordonna Shinji.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre eut un soupir exaspéré.

-Pfff, comme si tu allais porter la main sur nous. N'oublie pas que je suis dans le corps du roi, là. Si tu me tues… tu le tues aussi !

Il eut un rire de maniaque, qui se mua en grognement lorsque la pointe du sabre de Shinji piqua la peau tendre de sa gorge, et recula d'un pas. Kenseï intervint.

-Ramène Ichigo, Hollow.

-Le Hollow a un nom. Il s'appelle Shiro, bande de débiles. Rétorqua aussi sec « Ichigo ».

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rosalie d'une voix sèche.

-Son Hollow a pris le contrôle du corps d'Ichigo, expliqua Rose.

Nous ouvrîmes des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Mais où est Ichigo ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Dans son monde intérieur. Son âme, si vous préférez, ajouta-t-il en voyant notre perplexité.

-Mais il ne peut pas revenir ?

Nous fûmes interrompus par une explosion, alors que les Vaizards étaient projetés en arrière et que, perché sur un promontoire, le Hollow caquetait comme un dément. Shinji se tourna vers Hacchi, et le gros homme acquiesça avant de joindre les mains devant lui :

-Bakudo #90…

Nous n'entendîmes pas la fin de la formule alors que Love se crashait au sol juste devant nous et qu'un ricanement dément retentissait. Lorsque nous pûmes à nouveau voir clairement, Ichigo se tenait toujours en haut de son perchoir, et faisait tournoyer Zangetsu au-dessus de sa tête grâce au tissu à présent noir qui en enveloppait la garde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Si vous voulez retrouver Ichigo, il va falloir me soumettre !

Il rit derechef, et je frissonnai. C'était le son le plus atroce que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Shinji avant de bondir en avant, Zanpakutô en main. En plein mouvement, il porta la main à son visage, et l'abaissa, les doigts crispés comme s'il agrippait quelque chose. Il y eut un scintillement dans l'air, puis un masque se forma sur ses traits, tandis que ses yeux devenaient ceux d'un Hollow. Les deux Zanpakutô se heurtèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Ni Shinji ni le Hollow ne souriaient plus. Ils combattirent avec acharnement, avec une violence inouïe, n'hésitant pas à porter des coups sérieux dans l'espoir de sérieusement diminuer l'adversaire, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille : à peine dix minutes après le début du combat, tous deux étaient couverts de sang et de plaies, et haletaient lourdement. Enfin, Shinji parvint à feinter son adversaire en se dissimulant derrière un Cero, et lorsque l'autre recouvra ses esprits, il était trop tard : le Vaizard était au-dessus de lui, son Zanpakutô sur le point de le découper en morceaux. Les yeux du monstre s'élargirent démesurément, mais il ne parvint pas à parer. Il y eut une explosion et un nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il s'éclaircit, nous vîmes qu'une silhouette noire s'était interposée, et que le Zanpakutô de Shinji était bloqué par un second sabre dont la lame s'irisait de reflets rouges sanglants tandis que sa garde était d'un noir d'encre. Il y eut un coup de vent qui fit onduler des mèches orange, et le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre qu'Ichigo, repoussa Shinji avant de rengainer son Zanpakutô. Sans un regard pour le Vaizard stupéfié, il se tourna vers son double, et les deux jumeaux se fixèrent un instant en silence. Puis :

-Tu es dans un état lamentable.

Shiro haussa les épaules.

-Au moins je ne suis pas à moitié crevé comme toi après les trois-quarts de tes combats.

Silence. Ichigo s'approcha de son double, et leva la main comme pour toucher une blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule, avant de s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres de la plaie. Une lueur chaude naquit entre ses doigts et engloba la chair sanguinolente, qui commença doucement à se restaurer.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? S'enquit doucement Ichigo.

L'autre pencha la tête et le regarda un instant, curieux.

-Le Vaizard est un adversaire potable.

Les coins de la bouche de Shinji tressautèrent, mais ce fut la seule chose qui montra qu'il avait entendu.

-Et… ? Insista Ichigo en passant à une autre plaie.

Il y eut un silence. Le jeune Shinigami leva la tête, et les deux jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant, l'air sérieux, un message passant manifestement entre eux. Les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire, puis il eut un petit rire satisfait.

-Génial. Conclut-il en reportant son attention sur sa tâche, qu'il termina rapidement avant de regarder son double disparaître.

Ichigo resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se tenait son pâle jumeau un instant plus tôt, puis se tourna vers nous, une résolution nouvelle irradiant de toute sa personne. Deux yeux bruns se fixèrent impitoyablement sur nous, et la voix du garçon retentit sèchement :

-Entraînement. Maintenant.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas du tout si cette fic vaut encore quelque chose... Dois-je continuer à la poster?**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages de soutien, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur! J'ai eu les résultats de mes partiels, et une fois les défauts de l'administration contournés (car oui, ils m'avaient marquée absente à tous les cours d'Oral et en conséquence m'avaient ajourné le semestre), j'ai eu le semestre, Alleluia! **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Durant les jours qui suivirent, notre entraînement se fit de plus en plus violent. Après l'incident avec son Hollow, Ichigo semblait comme transfiguré, plein d'énergie et de rage de vaincre. Comme si le message silencieux qui était passé entre eux avait arrangé quelque chose. Comme si son double lui avait dit quelque chose d'extrêmement appréciable. Les Vaizards n'avaient pas posé de questions, s'étaient juste contenté de superviser la séance avec intérêt, leurs regards vigilants ne lâchant pratiquement pas notre professeur alors qu'il s'occupait de nous. Byakuya, de son côté, continuait son travail de remplaçant, et surpassait de loin le titulaire du poste : en deux semaines, il était très certainement devenu le professeur le plus aimé, le plus convoité et le plus efficace de tout l'établissement. Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui lorsqu'il passait, et il avait un tel charisme qu'obtenir l'attention de l'intégralité de la classe semblait être un jeu d'enfant, pour lui. Les filles se démenaient pour avoir les meilleures notes et s'attirer ses faveurs, mais il restait extrêmement distant, sauf avec nous, et encore, c'était lorsque nous étions en privé. Le reste du temps, il était un jeune enseignant extrêmement compétent, parfaitement éduqué, fier, peu loquace et mystérieux.

Un soir, toutefois, alors que nous étions en pleine séance d'entraînement, Ichigo nous fit nous arrêter, puis nous dévisagea les uns après les autres d'un air calculateur.

-Bien. Je crois que vous êtes assez forts maintenant.

Nous attendîmes qu'il poursuive, mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de nous observer.

-Et donc… ? S'enquit Rosalie, un sourcil arqué.

-Et donc, l'un de vous peut se battre contre moi.

Nous restâmes bouche-bée. Ichigo nous jeta un regard amusé, puis dit :

-Alors ? Qui se dévoue ?

-Euh… fit Alice avec hésitation. Tu comptes aller à pleine puissance ?

Ichigo rigola.

-Je ne monterai pas plus haut que le niveau d'un troisième siège. En théorie, c'est à ce type d'adversaire que vous devriez être confrontés.

Edward fit un pas en avant, et dégaina son Zanpakutô.

-Très bien, fit-il.

Ichigo eut un sourire appréciateur et se mit en garde en face de mon mari. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, puis bondirent l'un vers l'autre, avant de faire se heurter leurs sabres avec violence. Ils n'attendirent pas, et repartirent, bougeant sans cesse, les yeux plissés par la concentration, échangeant les coups sans se retenir, chacun cherchant visiblement à faire du mal à son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment, le combat changea. D'une simple lutte de force brute, il se fit plus subtil, Ichigo et Edward commençant à faire usage du Shunpo pour surprendre l'autre, et même du Kidô. Ichigo pivota pour bloquer un coup de mon époux, mais alors que les deux lames se heurtaient dans un bruit assourdissant, Edward pointa le doigt vers lui et marmonna :

-Hado #4 : Byakuraï.

Le rayon de lumière fonça vers le Shinigami aux cheveux orange qui ouvrit de grands yeux, et se tordit sur lui-même pour l'éviter, mais ne put empêcher le sort de lui infliger une brûlure superficielle. Toutefois, s'il parvint à s'en tirer, il perdit le contrôle de sa trajectoire et se mit à tomber comme une pierre, tandis que le vampire tendait les deux paumes vers lui et psalmodiait :

-Hado no sanjuichi : Shakkaho !

Une gigantesque boule de feu écarlate fonça vers le garçon, qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Lorsque nous pûmes à nouveau le distinguer, il était couvert de suie et de brûlures légères, et haletait doucement. Levant les yeux vers Edward, toujours suspendu dans les airs, il sourit.

-Pas mal ! Si j'étais un troisième siège, je serai très mal en point. Mais je ne serai pas mort. (Il redressa Zangetsu et se remit en garde avant de repartir à l'attaque, avant de terminer sa phrase). Il va donc falloir faire mieux que ça, mon cher. N'oublie pas que mon Zanpakutô peut avoir un pouvoir spécial…

Edward bloqua le coup monstrueux qu'Ichigo destinait à son torse, mais fut repoussé en arrière, et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le garçon leva son sabre, et grogna :

-Getsuga… (Il abattit son sabre en direction de mon époux) Tenshô !

Un croissant de lumière bleue jaillit soudain de la pointe du Zanpakutô, et Edward fut projeté en arrière par sa force, avant de s'écraser contre un rocher. Le Shinigami représentant se posa doucement au sol, et eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Je m'approchai de l'endroit où Edward avait disparu, et vis qu'il était littéralement encastré dans la roche, et qu'il commençait à peine à se remettre du choc. Péniblement, il se remit debout et sortit de l'excavation, avant de faire face à son adversaire. Mais Ichigo secoua la tête.

-C'est terminé. (Mon époux fronça les sourcils). Excellent combat. Tu es prêt à affronter des Shinigamis. Aucun sous-fifre ne te résistera, et seuls les officiers te donneront vraiment du fil à retordre, je pense. Félicitations.

-Tu n'étais pas à pleine puissance, grogna Edward.

Ichigo se rembrunit.

-Et réjouis t'en, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Car relâcher tout mon reiatsu suffirait à te paralyser. Je pourrais te tuer d'une pichenette.

Edward n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et cela n'échappa nullement à notre entraîneur, qui soupira.

-Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'utiliser ma pleine puissance contre vous ferait plus de mal que de bien. Je sais de quoi je parle. Et les gens contre qui je l'ai utilisée n'ont jamais vécu pour en parler ensuite. A part trois.

-Qui était-ce ? S'enquit Esmé, qui s'était approchée avec le reste de la famille.

-Grimmjow, Zaraki et Byakuya.

-Zaraki ? Répétai-je, perplexe.

-Le capitaine du 11e squad, fit une voix familière.

Nous nous retournâmes, et vîmes Rukia s'approcher, flanquée de Renji. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? Ma porte était sensée être fermée…

Elle le dévisagea un instant, plissa les yeux, puis dégaina son Zanpakutô, aussitôt imitée par Renji. Elle intima un mouvement circulaire du poignet au sabre, qui se transforma lentement, devenant blanc, un long ruban blanc noué à la garde, et siffla :

-Danse ! Sode no Shirayuki !

Et dans le même temps, le lieutenant de Byakuya passait une main sur la lame inclinée de sa propre arme, et rugissait :

-Hurle ! Zabimaru !

Le Zanpakutô changea complètement de forme, s'élargit et se mua en une gigantesque lame crantée tandis que les deux Shinigamis se mettaient en garde. Ichigo les dévisagea avec ennui :

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, exactement ?

-Faudrait que tu montres à tes recrues que tu es capable de te battre, Ichigo ! Aboya Renji. Sinon, ils vont finir par croire que t'as rien dans le ventre !

Le garçon plissa les yeux.

-Aucun intérêt.

-Bats-toi contre nous, Ichigo. Intervint Rukia. Si tu ne le fais pas… je te tuerai.

Et elle bondit en avant. Les yeux du Vaizard s'élargirent légèrement, puis il aboya à notre adresse :

-Ecartez-vous !

Nous allâmes nous poster en hauteur, et observâmes ce qui se passait au-dessous. Ichigo avait manifestement paré le coup de Rukia, mais il était maintenant aux prises avec le Zanpakutô de Renji, qui s'était étendu démesurément pour l'atteindre, et creusait des cratères dans le sol à chaque fois qu'Ichigo évitait la lame. Etrangement, le garçon se contentait d'éviter et de parer, mais ne se donnait pas la peine d'attaquer.

-Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren ! **(NdA : « Deuxième danse : Hakuren ! »**

Une muraille de glace se forma soudain autour d'Ichigo avant de l'enfermer en son sein, et les deux Shinigamis s'immobilisèrent, tandis qu'Esmé hoquetait de surprise. Rukia s'approcha du bloc de glace, et rengaina son sabre pour se détourner avec un haussement d'épaules désappointé, mais subitement, quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant sembla alourdir l'air, tandis que la silhouette d'Ichigo était brutalement englobée par des volutes de reiatsu noir bordé de pourpre. La glace éclata brutalement, et Ichigo envoya Rukia s'écraser un peu plus loin d'un simple revers de main avant de se tourner vers Renji, qui s'inquiétait pour sa fiancée, et ne vit pas le coup venir. Il s'écrasa près de sa chère et tendre. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Ichigo se tenait debout devant eux.

-Sérieusement… tu pensais que _ça_ m'immobiliserait ? (Il ricana). Réfléchis une minute, Rukia… Si ça n'a pas marché sur Grimmjow, il n'y a aucun moyen que ça fonctionne sur moi ! Je ne suis pas D-Roy ! **(NdA : Un Arrancar de bas niveau sous les ordres de Grimmjow que Rukia a vaincu grâce à l'une de ses techniques)**

Il se détourna. Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Rukia, qui se redressa, et pointa son Zanpakutô directement sur la poitrine du garçon, qui pivota vers elle, l'air intrigué.

-Arrête ça, Rukia. Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous deux.

Haletante, elle se stabilisa, se remit en garde, et gronda :

-Tu as dit toi-même que nous étions ennemis… Assume, Ichigo. San no Mai… Shirafune! **(NdA : « Troisième dance : Lame blanche ! »**

De la glace s'accumula au bout de son Zanpakutô, prolongeant la lame blanche, qui transperça le garçon de part en part. Je criai, alarmée, en voyant mon ami se cambrer en arrière en crachant du sang tant qu'il pouvait.

-Ichigo ! Hurlai-je en faisant un mouvement vers lui, mais Edward m'arrêta. Furieuse et déroutée, je le regardai.

-Attends. Voyons s'il est aussi fort qu'il le prétend.

-Mais il s'est pris la lame en plein cœur ! Comment pourrait-il survivre à… ?

Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Byakuya et Ukitake étaient soudain apparus autour de nous, de même que les Vaizard, et observaient la situation avec gravité. En bas, Ichigo était toujours empalé sur Sode no Shirayuki, et ne bougeait plus.

-Il est… ICHIGO ! Hurlai-je derechef.

Un frisson secoua alors ses épaules, et il empoigna le Zanpakutô de la petite Shinigami avant de serrer avec tant de force que la lame de glace éclata. Le garçon se redressa tandis que des fragments de glace se désintégraient et tombaient autour de lui comme une pluie scintillante, et se redressa, avant de porter la main à son Zanpakutô scellé dans son dos. La blessure de sa poitrine se couvrit de particules blanches, et il dégaina Zangetsu. Les yeux pleins de rage.

-Tu veux te battre, Rukia ? Parfait.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Rukia et Renji pivotèrent, juste à temps pour bloquer un monstrueux Getsuga Tenshô, immédiatement suivi par un Cero qui les envoya se crasher dans le sol. Ichigo n'attendit pas qu'ils se remettent et bondit en avant, et donna deux coups. Du sang gicla, et il disparut. Un instant plus tard, il se tenait juste en face de nous, et avait rengainé son Zanpakutô. Rukia et Renji gisaient inanimés au sol. Une mare de sang s'élargissait doucement autour de leurs corps brisés. Les deux capitaines ouvrirent des yeux alarmés, et se ruèrent au côté des deux blessés, avant de commencer à les guérir grâce à un sort de Kidô que nous ne connaissions pas.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort, Ichigo ? Fit Shinji d'un air sombre.

-La dernière fois qu'elle a utilisé cette attaque, c'était sur Aaroniero. En d'autres termes, elle me considère comme un répugnant hybride qui ne mérite pas de vivre. A partir de là, si elle m'attaque, je me défends.

-Renji a utilisé son Bankaï contre Chad. Il ne voulait pas le tuer pour autant… Objecta Love.

Le garçon se détourna.

-C'est différent.

-Nous avons besoin de tous les hommes disponibles pour cette guerre, Ichigo. Si tu les abats maintenant, je ne vois pas très bien comment nous pouvons espérer gagner…

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui voulait se battre.

-Tu es celui qui as le plus de reiatsu et de pouvoir ! Tu devrais faire plus attention en pendant les entraînements! Surtout quand tu sais exactement comment tes partenaires combattent ! Ce sont tes alliés, les blesser est totalement… !

Ichigo avait disparu. Shinji se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

-C'est ma faute, en réalité. Fit la voix de Rukia. Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser cette technique.

Nous rivâmes sur elle un regard unanimement interloqué.

-Juste après la fin de son combat contre Ulquiorra… Quand nous sommes revenus dans le monde réel, je lui ai parlé de cette technique. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais de l'utiliser contre un hybride. Il a dû croire que je le mettais dans la catégorie des ennemis.

Et elle disparut à son tour, la tête baissée. Les uns après les autres, nous quittâmes les lieux en silence. Pour une fois, Ichigo n'était pas endormi sur le divan. Son reiatsu était imperceptible.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Ichigo fut absent. Je décidai d'aller voir Renesmé, et Edward m'accompagna, une trêve avec les loups-garous ayant été décidée de manière permanente depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné de ma fille. Nessie nous accueillit avec enthousiasme, et babilla sans arrêt pendant tout le temps que dura notre visite. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour lui cacher tout ce que nous avions appris sur Ichigo, toutes les horreurs par lesquelles il était passé et toute la puissance contenue qu'il semblait dissimuler. Les secrets qu'il gardait. Nous la quittâmes à regret, mon pauvre cœur se déchirant alors qu'Edward, pupilles sombres fixées droit devant lui, m'entraînait au loin. Mon époux me lança un long regard, et je me sentis légèrement rassérénée par ce qu'il me transmettait par là : au moins Renesmée serait-elle sauve durant l'affrontement. C'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience du stress continuel que je subissais depuis des semaines du fait de l'inévitable guerre que je sentais confusément approcher, inéluctable, et dont le dénouement était manifestement plus qu'incertain. Ichigo nous avait interdit de combattre les Koïdors, arguant que nous n'étions qu'au niveau des Shinigamis (capitaines et lieutenants exceptés), et que les Koïdors, plus puissants encore que les Arrancars que les capitaines avaient du mal à vaincre, n'éprouveraient aucune difficulté à nous briser comme des brindilles. Enfin, quelques jours plus tard, il réapparut, mais pas au lycée. Nous avions décidé d'aller faire un tour chez lui pour savoir s'il habitait toujours la petite maison ou s'il était parti pour un quelconque voyage, et frappâmes avant d'entrer, accoutumés au silence que les trois coups reçurent en guise de réponse. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'odeur d'Ichigo, bien présente, nous apprit qu'il n'était parti que depuis peu, conclusion que je formulai à haute voix. Nous rentrâmes en silence, désappointés par l'absence de notre entraîneur, qui avait manifestement décidé pour une raison ou une autre que notre séance habituelle n'avait plus grand intérêt. Une fois arrivés à la maison blanche, nous nous installâmes dans le salon, et fîmes part de nos réflexions à Carlisle et Esmé. Ce à quoi nous étions loin de nous attendre, c'est à la voix qui nous répondit, et qui appartenait à un parfait inconnu. Quoique…

L'homme, vêtu du caractéristique kimono noir des Shinigamis, était nonchalamment posé à cheval sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et avait le crâne chauve. Son Zanpakutô gainé de rouge reposait négligemment sur ses genoux. Près de lui, perché avec grâce sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise, était un homme aux cheveux noirs et dont le sourcil droit était orné de deux plumes qui, bien qu'ornementales, étaient pour le moins étrange. Il était très beau, très sophistiqué. Et soudain, comme nous détaillions les deux intrus, nous fûmes entourés de Shinigamis. Tous vêtus du kimono noir, parfois surmonté d'un haori blanc **(NdA : Le haori est une sorte de veste. Seuls les capitaine sont autorisés à mettre un haori blanc, signe distinctif de leur rang et de leur force)** sur lequel un numéro était inscrit.

-Alors comme ça vous connaissez cette abrutie de fraise ? **(NdA : En japonais, Ichigo signifie « premier protecteur » ou « fraise ») **Interrogea l'homme aux cheveux noirs que nous avions identifié comme le Shinigami de la photo.

Pas de réponse. Un capitaine d'une dizaine d'années, à en juger par son apparence physique, et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, braqua une paire d'yeux bleu vert sur nous. J'eus l'impression de plonger dans un bain d'eau glacée et frissonnai. Edward glissa un bras réconfortant autour de ma taille. Et les dires d'Ichigo nous revinrent en mémoire. Si les Shinigamis débarquaient, c'est que l'offensive ne tarderait plus. Toujours civil, Carlisle fit un pas vers les anges de la mort et se présenta avec grâce, avant d'énoncer nos noms et qualités, puis, une fois que les intrus eurent fait de même, il demanda :

-Je déduis de votre présence que les Koïdors sont en route ?

-Absolument. Confirma un homme à l'allure plus que casanière qui s'était présenté comme Kyourakû Shunsui et portait un hideux haori à fleurs par-dessus celui qui l'identifiait comme un capitaine. L'ennemi a commencé son approche et devrait arriver d'ici une heure ou deux maximum.

Silence. Etrangement, nous eûmes tous la même réaction : chacun d'entre nous se rapprocha de son âme-sœur, qui l'enlaça étroitement. J'eus une pensée terrorisée à l'idée de ma petite fille cachée à la Réserve et qui serait peut-être orpheline d'ici quelques heures. Comme s'il avait lu mon esprit, Hitsugaya Toshiro, le capitaine de dix ans, demanda :

-Où est l'enfant ?

-Elle est en sécurité à la Réserve. Répondit mon mari. Un ami de la famille s'occupe d'elle.

Silence. Les yeux plissés, le garçon reprit :

-Son reiatsu…

-Je leur ai donné des bandes pour le dissimuler. Intervint la voix de Yoruichi, qui apparut soudainement à la fenêtre.

Pas dupe, le Shinigami hocha cependant la tête et dit :

-Très bien. Le reste des effectifs arrivera en même temps que l'ennemi, alors ne faites pas de trucs stupides comme essayer de les combattre seuls ou vous enfuir.

Il eut un signe de la main, et le salon fut à nouveau vide, nous laissant pétrifiés. Nous nous regardâmes, une seule et même question nous taraudant. Où était Ichigo ? Pourquoi, au seuil de l'affrontement, n'était-il pas parmi nous, prêt à se battre ?

Les heures suivantes furent un véritable cauchemar. Nous attendions, conscients de la présence des Shinigamis autour de la maison, la tension dans l'air étant presque palpable. Chaque minute qui passait nous rapprochait du dénouement, de l'affrontement, de l'horreur. Chaque seconde, nous espérions entendre un crissement de pneus qui nous annoncerait l'arrivée tardive d'Ichigo, le voir apparaître au milieu de notre salon comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, entendre sa voix résolue nous affirmer qu'il gagnerait la bataille. Mais il ne se passa rien. Le parking resta désespérément vide, comme le salon, et nous fûmes réduits à regarder le temps passer sans pouvoir nous empêcher de penser à une même chose : Ichigo nous avait-il abandonnés ? Et si oui, n'était-ce pas signe que la guerre était perdue d'avance ?

* * *

**Oh là là, quel suspense^^!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 18! J'espère qu'il ne décevra pas, après toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues^^! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot! **

**Sans plus attendre... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Attendre. Nous avions attendu durant ce qui nous sembla des siècles. Et enfin, enfin, l'insupportable délai toucha à sa fin. Quelque chose avait changé dans les airs. Je levai le nez, et vit un léger trait noir se dessiner sur le ciel immaculé, qui ne tarda pas à s'épaissir avant de s'orner de lignes perpendiculaires, comme les rides verticales de part et d'autre de la bouche d'un vieillard, avant de convulser et de créer une déchirure qui s'ouvrait sur un espace noir comme le néant. Une silhouette vêtue de rouge sanglant apparut dans l'ouverture, et en sortit avant de s'écarter, restant nonchalamment suspendue dans les airs en attendant que ses compagnons sortent à leur tour. L'un après l'autre, les Koïdors sortirent sous nos yeux, notre espoir de voir la faille se refermer déçu chaque fois qu'un nouvel hybride se montrait. Enfin, enfin ! Le long défilé s'interrompit. Je survolai les rangs des Koïdors du regard, le corps glacé d'une sueur froide devant leur nombre. Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé. Le deuxième tour serait le bon. A en juger par leurs effectifs, il était plus que probable que tous les hommes de l'ennemi étaient là.

Et ils étaient… des dizaines. Non. Des centaines. Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille en pensant à ma malheureuse enfant, loin de moi à la Réserve. Si nous tombions tous… Je fermai les yeux et secouai légèrement la tête. Non. Je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de chose. Ichigo me l'avait déjà dit : « Si tu pars battue d'avance, alors tu perdras ». Mais le Vaizard n'était pas là alors que nous allions affronter ce à quoi il nous avait préparés, et devant l'incroyable nombre de nos ennemis, il paraissait impossible de gagner.

Je glissai ma main dans celle d'Edward, et il pressa doucement mes doigts.

-Tout ira bien, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me tournai vers lui, plongeai dans les orbes chaudes de ses prunelles, m'y noyait. Enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec férocité. Il me rendit mon baiser avec force, et je sentis la chaleur envahir tout mon corps alors que ses bras se refermaient sur moi. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je murmurai avec ferveur :

-Je t'aime. A jamais.

Pour toute réponse, il me serra contre sa poitrine, et je m'y blottis un instant à la fois très court et très long avant de me redresser et de m'avancer vers la porte comme toute ma famille, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de mon époux. Une fois dehors, nous fîmes face à l'ennemi. Un homme à l'allure élégante, assez grand et bien découplé, les cheveux blonds courts et les yeux bleus, descendit à notre hauteur, et nous dévisagea :

-Vous devez être les Cullen. Bonjour. Mon nom est Fujima Takuji. Je suis le leader des Koïdors.

Carlisle hocha la tête avec raideur.

-Carlisle Cullen.

-Vous savez sans doute pourquoi nous sommes venus. J'ai entendu parler de l'incident de la dernière fois et je le déplore profondément, croyez-moi. Mes subordonnés ont fait preuve d'une bêtise lamentable. Mais si j'en crois mes informations, il semblerait qu'ils aient été punis à la mesure de leur faute. Et d'ailleurs… (il regarda autour de lui, feignant l'étonnement) où est donc Kurosaki Ichigo ? Je croyais qu'il était parmi vous et qu'il avait pris fait et cause pour vous ?

Pas de réponse. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du leader, qui prit un air navré.

-Vous aurait-il abandonnés ? Je suis déçu. Mais dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il a jugé que résister était inutile… Je sais que le grand stratège qu'est Kurosaki Ichigo ne mènerait jamais une bataille perdue d'avance…

Silence.

-Allons, acceptez-vous de nous soutenir dans notre effort de guerre et de vous joindre à nous pour renverser la Soul Society ? Une réponse positive vous assurera un futur dans un monde bien plus juste que celui-ci.

-Je regrette, fit Carlisle. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter. La destruction de la Soul Society entraînerait celle du reste de l'univers. Nous ne pouvons pas autoriser une telle chose.

L'autre eut un haussement de sourcils amusé, mais insista :

-Êtes-vous bien sûrs de votre réponse ? (Il nous regarda l'un après l'autre, cherchant le moindre signe de désaccord dans nos yeux). Si vous souhaitez faire demi-tour, vous le pouvez encore. Mais une fois les hostilités engagées…

Fujima soupira.

-Je me permets toutefois d'insister sur le fait que, sans Kurosaki Ichigo, vous n'avez aucune chance. Nous trouverons l'enfant et utiliserons son reiatsu pour renforcer notre puissance avant de renverser la Soul Society. La réponse est toujours la même ? (Il secoua la tête avec désappointement). Bien. Dommage, dommage…

Il fit un pas sur le côté. Instantanément, la première vague d'attaquants se rua en avant, mais s'immobilisa lorsque les Shinigamis apparurent devant nous, Zanpakutô dégainés, prêts à l'affrontement. Fujima sourit.

-Tiens ? Les shinigamis ! Amusant. (Il se tourna vers ses hommes). Anéantissez-les.

Manifestement, les premiers attaquants n'étaient que des sous-fifres, car ils se firent décimer comme des mouches. Fujima ne tarda donc pas à donner un nouveau signal, et plusieurs vagues d'ennemis se mirent en mouvement en même temps et déferlèrent sur les Shinigamis avec rage. Nous restâmes en arrière comme le prévoyait le plan, attendant avec angoisse qu'Ichigo daigne apparaître, même si nous n'y croyions plus qu'à moitié. Au début, les anges de la mort semblèrent plutôt bien s'en sortir, leurs adversaires tombant les uns après les autres. Mais il nous apparut ensuite qu'à quatre contre un, même les plus forts avaient du mal, et commencèrent à reculer. Fujima rit en voyant que les trois-quarts de capitaines étaient déjà en mode Bankaï.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Sans Kurosaki Ichigo, vous n'êtes rien ! La plus grande erreur de votre vie a été de vous l'aliéner !

Il fit signe à un groupe de Koïdors qui se tenait près de lui, et ordonna :

-Saisissez-vous des vampires.

Ils obéirent, se ruèrent vers nous tandis que nous dégainions nos Zanpakutô, prêts à défendre notre peau… Je vis confusément les capitaines essayer de revenir vers nous pour nous protéger, bloqués par les Koïdors… Levai mon sabre pour parer un coup qui arrivait trop vite…

Un torrent de lumière mauve s'abattit sur nos agresseurs, qui disparurent, désintégrés par le Cero. Stupéfaite, j'abaissai mon sabre pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène, et ne fus d'ailleurs pas la seule. Sur le champ de bataille, chacun s'était figé et regardait dans la même direction. Des piques oranges ondulèrent dans la brise au même rythme que le tissu noir d'un Shikahushô, et de légers rubans de cuir coloré voletèrent. Il abaissa lentement la main avec laquelle il venait de projeter la boule d'énergie :

-Tch… Sans moi, ils sont fichus, hein ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas tort… Koïdor !

Et sans attendre, il disparut. Réapparut près de Byakuya, qui était cerné par une demi-douzaine d'adversaires qui n'étaient tenus à distance que par son prodigieux Shikaï. Il y eut des geysers de sang, et les hybrides s'effondrèrent, tandis qu'Ichigo réapparaissait aux côtés d'Hitsugaya, l'avant-bras encore plein de sang. Une demi-douzaine de Koïdors s'effondra alors, et le garçon resta debout un instant au milieu de la stupéfaction générale. Levant nonchalamment la main vers son visage, il lécha consciencieusement le sang qui en dégouttait, et frissonna.

-Beurk… Ces hybrides sont vraiment répugnants.

Soudain conscients des regards hallucinés de ceux qui l'entouraient, amis et ennemis, il releva la tête avec un sourire carnassier et demanda avec ingénuité :

-Ben quoi ?

Les Koïdors se regardèrent, puis, subitement, hurlèrent tous « Bankaï » en même temps après avoir aboyé diverses formules, et se ruèrent sur lui. Ichigo ne bougea pas, mais nous vîmes un détail qui nous stupéfia et qui échappa manifestement aux hybrides terrorisés, qui ne ralentirent pas l'allure, ce que j'aurais certainement fait si j'avais vu l'expression du garçon. Car, lentement, un gigantesque sourire étirait ses lèvres, découvrant des canines un peu trop pointues pour un humain. Un sourire de malade, de psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Un sourire terrifiant. Il ne bougea pas. Deux cents Koïdors à qui la peur donnait des ailes et de la force s'abattirent sur lui armes en avant, et il fut soudain enfoui sous la masse.

-ICHIGO ! Hurlai-je.

-KUROSAKI !

Après cinq minutes d'un carnage abominable à grand renfort de geysers de sang, les Koïdors finirent par se redresser, et nous vîmes le corps ensanglanté et à peine reconnaissable d'Ichigo allongé sur le sol.

-NON !

Les Shinigamis semblaient trop choqués pour réagir, incapable de comprendre comment le plus puissant être des trois mondes avait pu mourir de la sorte. Rukia et Renji semblaient avoir reçu le ciel sur la tête. Byakuya et Ukitake n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre, tout comme Hitsugaya, Matsumoto et Ikkaku.

-Non… Souffla Rukia. Non, c'est impossible. Ichigo ne peut pas…

Les Koïdors s'étaient reculés pour admirer leur travail, et eurent soudain un rugissement de victoire. Leurs hurlements bestiaux, échos de leur triomphe, sonnaient comme un glas à mes oreilles engourdies, mon cerveau pourtant surdéveloppé incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo, l'homme le plus puissant et le plus loyal sans doute de tous les temps… était mort. Sans même avoir dégainé son Zanpakutô. Et c'est alors que j'entendis un son pour le moins étrange à l'aube de la défaite. Un petit rire satisfait près de moi. Je tournai la tête, et vis Shinji, debout près de moi, le Zanpakutô gainé légèrement posé sur l'épaule, et qui rigolait en regardant la scène qui se déroulait au-dessus de nous. Je le dévisageai comme s'il était fou.

-Mais tu es fou ? Pourquoi ris-tu ? Shinji ! Ichigo est MORT ! TU ES AVEUGLE ? IL EST MORT, MORT ! Ça ne te fait rien ?

Il me regarda.

-Mort ? Répéta-t-il comme si je lui apprenais quelque chose de totalement inintéressant. Ah, oui… C'est vrai.

Et il rit derechef. Outrée, je jetai un coup d'œil à Hyori et aux autres Vaizards, qui se tenaient là, et vis que, s'ils avaient l'air agacés ou amusés, aucun n'avait l'air inquiet. Et surtout, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le corps mutilé d'Ichigo, avec lequel les Koïdors jouaient, sous l'œil intéressé de leur leader. Puis, lassé de ce petit jeu et jugeant sans doute que les Shinigamis étaient suffisamment démoralisés comme cela, il lança l'assaut suivant. La horde de monstres se rua vers le petit groupe des Shinigamis. Une silhouette solitaire se dressa en face d'elle, et ils s'arrêtèrent soudain. Cheveux orange… En piques… Kimono noir… Zanpakutô gainé dans le dos…

Une vague de calme intense me submergea, tandis que les Shinigamis donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient s'évanouir de soulagement à la vue de celui que nous croyions tous détruit un instant plus tôt. Comme s'il était naturel pour Kurosaki Ichigo de se relever chaque fois qu'il tombait. Les Koïdors se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et nous distinguâmes le corps mutilé derrière eux.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Fit alors la voix goguenarde d'Ichigo. Comment peut-il être à la fois derrière et devant ? Comment peut-il être vivant alors que nous venons de le tuer ? Comment, pourquoi, qu'est-il, monstre !

Il rit, alors qu'un deuxième Ichigo apparaissait, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième et un cinquième.

-Il se duplique, mais comment fait-il ? Poursuivit-il, sa voix faisant écho à celle de ses doubles qui parlaient en même temps que lui, avant de faire une pause.-Les questions suintent de toute votre posture, c'est très amusant…

A côté de nous, Shinji riait franchement, et Hyori se roulait par terre. Le reste des Vaizards avait l'air de s'amuser comme des fous. Quatre Ichigo disparurent, puis réapparurent au sein des troupes Koïdors, dans lesquelles ils commencèrent un véritable carnage. Le cinquième resta planté devant la scène, les sourcils légèrement froncés, toute gaieté envolée.

-Ichigo… soufflai-je. Comment… ?

-Je suis celui qui a vaincu Aizen Sousuke, expliqua alors tranquillement le garçon. Et à sa mort, son Zanpakutô m'a choisi comme son maître. Kyouka Suigetsu est très puissante, car elle a pour capacité de créer des illusions. Toutefois, si celles d'Aizen ne pouvaient servir que de leurre, les miennes sont beaucoup plus dangereuses. (Il montra du doigt l'armée des Koïdors qui se faisait décimer par quatre lui-même). Elles peuvent tuer aussi bien que si j'étais là.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et plissa les yeux, comme troublé par quelque chose, puis tendit la main en avant et cria :

-Eclate ! Kyouka Suigetsu !

Instantanément, les quatre clones implosèrent en une multitude fragments de cristal, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un sabre à garde verte flottant dans les airs. Les Koïdors tentèrent de s'en emparer, mais un léger mouvement du poignet de la part d'Ichigo lui permit de les pourfendre sans même toucher son sabre, qui alla ensuite se nicher dans sa paume. Les yeux des Shinigamis étaient rivés sur lui, et trahissaient leur intense stupéfaction, bien qu'ils fassent de leur mieux pour la dissimuler. Ichigo eut un ample geste du bras pour débarrasser la lame du Zanpakutô du sang qui en dégouttait, et esquissa un mouvement comme pour le remettre au fourreau, au lieu de quoi l'arme disparut, ne laissant que la forme familière de Zangetsu dans son dos. Immobile, le garçon fit face aux Koïdors.

-Sérieusement… Vous croyez qu'en vous emparant de Kyouka Suigetsu, vous parviendrez à me vaincre ? (Il ricana). Et vous vous appelez des guerriers ? Ha ! Je vais si bien vous botter les fesses que vous ne pourrez plus vous asseoir pendant des lustres !

J'ouvris de grands yeux, stupéfaite par la légèreté avec laquelle il semblait prendre cette guerre. Sans se tourner vers les Shinigamis, il les apostropha :

-Oi, Shinigamis ! Si vous voulez vous battre, c'est le moment, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vous en laisser !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit les mains et bondit en avant, deux cercles de lumière rouge se formant autour de ses doigts, qu'il projeta à la cadence d'une mitrailleuse, chaque expulsion étant suivie d'une explosion. Les anges de la mort lui emboîtèrent le pas et se jetèrent à leur tour dans la mêlée, suivis des Vaizards, et bientôt, la bataille faisait rage, Ichigo faisant des ravages autour de lui. Nous ne tardâmes cependant pas à remarquer que les adversaires les plus puissants semblaient se concentrer sur lui, et bientôt, il dégaina Zangetsu et fit le vide autour de lui, vide rapidement comblé par un nombre apparemment sans cesse croissant d'ennemis. Fujima, à l'écart, ne bougeait pas. Les yeux rivés sur Ichigo, nous comprîmes ce jour-là pourquoi il était si convoité par les deux camps et pourquoi son adhésion leur était capitale. Nous savions déjà que s'il décidait de se battre, il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Nous savions aussi qu'il était d'une puissance extraordinaire, unique, peut-être même plus puissant que le sou-taichou en personne. Toutefois, nous ne nous attendions pas… personne n'aurait pu imaginer un tel déchaînement de pouvoir. C'était… ahurissant de beauté et terrifiant à la fois. Le garçon de dix-sept ans que nous connaissions avait disparu, remplacé par un adulte mûr et sûr de lui, un guerrier redoutablement efficace dont chacun des mouvements remplissait un but précis, et qui semait la mort autour de lui, implacable, létal. Une machine à tuer. Peu importaient les coups et les blessures, il continuait à bouger et se rapprochait impitoyablement du leader, qui restait immobile, bien à l'abri derrière ses troupes.

Finalement, il arriva à Fujima, et les deux hommes se firent face, immobiles, le visage grave. Leurs Zanpakutô se heurtèrent à un signal invisible, et ils furent repoussés en arrière par la force du choc, avant de se ruer à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Dix minutes de combat suffirent au chef Koïdor pour relâcher son Bankaï, qui se présenta sous la forme d'un gigantesque dragon de feu qui n'eut de cesse de rôtir le Shinigami représentant, qui ne se laissa pas faire, refusait obstinément de se laisser enfermer dans le torrent de flammes que le Koïdor créait. Toutefois, l'hybride changea soudain de tactique, et disparut. Ichigo s'immobilisa, très droit, mais ne trahit aucune surprise. Il ne chercha même pas son adversaire : il se contenta d'attendre, les sourcils froncés. Mais au bout de quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe, il finit par se joindre à la bataille menée par les Shinigamis contre le gros des troupes Koïdors, et qui tournait une nouvelle fois à leur désavantage, du fait du nombre ahurissant de soldats rassemblés par Fujima. Ils combattirent, encore et encore, et se fatiguèrent toujours plus. Le froncement de sourcils et les yeux plissés d'Ichigo, qui semblaient à présent ancrés à ses traits, nous apprirent qu'il était contrarié, mais il nous fut impossible de déterminer par quoi. Mais nous ne tardâmes pas à comprendre.

Subitement, Fujima réapparut devant nous, sabre pointé droit sur mon cœur. Au ralenti, je vis Ichigo se retourner vers moi, les yeux élargis par l'horreur, un rictus paniqué déformant ses traits. Le sabre se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante, et je tentai de lever le mien, presque en une exacte réplique des événements de quelques instants (ou étaient-ce des heures ? Des jours ? Je n'en avais aucune idée). Un réflexe stupide me fit fermer les yeux, tandis que le hurlement d'Edward arrivait trop tard à mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Il y eut un son mat et quelque chose de chaud éclaboussa mon visage, sans pour autant que je ressente aucune douleur. Etonnée, je rouvris les yeux. Ichigo s'était interposé entre le sabre du Koïdor et moi, et était à présent empalé dessus, une large tache sombre s'élargissant rapidement sur ses vêtements. Fujima ricana, et enfonça un peu plus son sabre dans la poitrine d'Ichigo, qui eut un léger hoquet et cracha du sang, les épaules courbées, la pointe de son Zanpakutô tombant vers le sol.

-Ha. Tu es si prévisible, Kurosaki Ichigo. Toujours si prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour les autres. Il ne t'est pas même venu à l'idée que c'était un piège et que le but de la manœuvre était précisément de te tuer sans me fatiguer ?

Il y eut un silence. Dans le ciel, les combats avaient cessé pour la seconde fois. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le jeune homme empalé et son bourreau. Chacun attendait la réponse d'Ichigo, qui tardait à venir. Puis, soudain, il agrippa la lame qui traversait son corps, et releva la tête pour regarder Fujima dans les yeux :

-J'ai su dès que tu as disparu que ton but était de me fatiguer au point que je sois incapable de te combattre à pleine puissance, imbécile. Rétorqua-t-il entre deux inspirations laborieuses.

L'autre retira la lame de son Zanpakutô, et Ichigo vacilla, et planta son sabre en terre pour rester debout.

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi…Grogna-t-il alors qu'un fourreau apparaissait sur son dos, et un autre à sa hanche, les deux avec un Zanpakutô à l'intérieur, le premier étant Kyouka Suigetsu et l'autre un sabre que nous n'avions jamais vu. –Je suis celui…qui a vaincu Aizen. Comment… pourrais-tu me vaincre aussi facilement ? Tu sais très bien que je l'ai tué après avoir mené une guerre entière… J'étais loin d'être au sommet de ma forme…

-Pourtant, tu es là, empalé sur mon Zanpakutô, et cette fois, ce n'est pas une illusion du sabre du traître, puisqu'il il est au fourreau dans ton dos.

Ichigo eut un rire sec qui se mua en gargouillement, et il cracha encore du sang.

-Je ne suis même pas au cinquième de mon pouvoir, Fujima.

L'autre haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as laissé te tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ichigo se pencha légèrement en avant, jusqu'à avoir la bouche au niveau de l'oreille de son ennemi, et murmura quelque chose, si bas que même nous ne pûmes saisir ce qu'il lui dit. Mais lorsqu'il se tut, l'autre avait les yeux grands ouverts, et recula d'un pas, horrifié.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Ichigo secoua la tête avec un sourire de dément, avant de soulever péniblement son Zanpakutô.

-Et maintenant… Fujima… finissons-en. Bankaï.

Une colonne d'énergie spirituelle noir et pourpre jaillit autour de lui et l'enveloppa comme un cocon protecteur avant de se dissiper. Ichigo portait à présent une longue veste noire au revers pourpre et au bas déchiqueté. Dans sa main, Zangetsu était devenu un long sabre noir à la garde duquel pendait une courte chaîne noire, qui tinta dans la légère brise créée par la puissance de son reiatsu. Ichigo leva son Zanpakutô devant lui, et dit :

-Tensa Zangetsu.

En un clin d'œil, il avait disparu, et réapparu derrière le Koïdor, sur lequel il abattit son sabre. L'autre n'esquiva que de justesse, sans pour autant réussir à éviter de se faire infliger une blessure mi-superficielle mi-sérieuse. Il y porta la main, la retira pleine de sang, et posa un regard halluciné sur son adversaire, qui le considérait avec moquerie, debout à quelques mètres. Puis, soudain, il sembla se reprendre et plissa les yeux. Et il disparut. Ichigo fit de même, et seul un violent clash nous indiqua où regarder pour assister au choc, avant qu'ils disparaissent une seconde plus tard pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Le combat se poursuivit ainsi, les deux ennemis se couvrant peu à peu d'égratignures, puis subitement, Ichigo gronda :

-Getsuga… Tenshou !

Une onde de reiatsu noire et pourpre jaillit de la pointe de son sabre et heurta de plein fouet Fujima, qui bloqua avec son Zanpakutô, mais, submergé par la force de l'attaque, il fut repoussé en arrière jusqu'à se crasher au sol, créant un cratère et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Au lieu de pousser son avantage, le Vaizard resta debout au-dessus de lui, et bâilla ostensiblement :

-Et alors, Koïdor, c'est tout ? Je croyais que vous étiez censés être plus forts que les Arrancars et les Vaizards ? Il semble que je vous aie surestimés, vous êtes ennuyeux à mourir !

Un murmure :

-Kurosu… Extinta !

Et une explosion. L'énergie spirituelle du double hybride sembla se décupler, et je hoquetai sous la pression de son énergie spirituelle, tandis que la poussière se dissipait, laissant place à une créature hideuse et terrifiante. Fujima avait à présent l'aspect d'un dragon : sur son crâne, un masque de Hollow laissant les traits à découverts formait deux cornes pointées vers le haut, tandis qu'une queue aux piquants acérés était enroulée autour de lui. Des épines tout aussi redoutables que celles de sa queue dépassaient de ses épaules et de son dos, de même que de ses bras, ses doigts formant des griffes tranchantes. Deux canines dépassaient de sa bouche. Il leva son Zanpakutô et le pointa sur Ichigo.

-Prépare-toi à mourir ! Shinigami !

Une étincelle s'alluma dans l'œil impavide du garçon, qui bâilla derechef :

-Je ne suis pas un Shinigami, ne m'associe pas à des faibles dans leur genre. Et attaque, qu'on en finisse ! J'ai besoin de sommeil…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que son ennemi apparaissait en face de lui et abattait son Zanpakutô vers sa tête. Il para instinctivement, mais fut violemment rejeté en arrière, et Fujima enchaîna directement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. De chasseur, le garçon était à présent devenu proie, et il semblait avoir bien du mal à empêcher son agresseur de le découper en rondelles sans autre forme de procès. Fujima ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à passer aux attaques doubles, et ajouta aux coups de son Zanpakutô des attaques à main nues qui envoyèrent Ichigo creuser un nouveau cratère près du premier, c'est-à-dire juste devant nous. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, le garçon se tenait debout devant nous, appuyé sur son Zanpakutô, et haletait violemment. Pas fou, Fujima se rua vers lui et entreprit de le battre à mort sans même user de son sabre, et sans que le Shinigami représentant esquisse un geste pour se défendre. Là-haut, Renji empêchait Rukia de se ruer au secours de son ami, et Byakuya avait les sourcils froncés, analysant la situation, avant de plisser les yeux comme s'il avait compris quelque chose d'extrêmement déplaisant.

-Bon sang, Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Hurla soudain Toshiro. Tu as encore deux Zanpakutô et ton masque, utilise-les, bon sang !

Pas de réponse. Ichigo alla faire connaissance avec un arbre, et se retrouva empalé une seconde fois, mais cette fois sur le bras de son ennemi, de la même façon qu'il avait tué les Koïdors à son arrivée sur les lieux du combat. En se retirant, le bras de l'ennemi laissa un trou béant dans sa poitrine, semblable à celui d'un Hollow, et Ichigo tituba dans le silence pesant.

* * *

**Eh bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a des problèmes^^! **

**Review=cookie^^!** **Vous en avez pensé quoi?**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Et voilà el capitulo 19! La bataille a eu pas mal de succès, j'ai l'impression! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Fujima recula un instant pour admirer son œuvre, mais ses yeux rouge carmin s'élargirent lorsqu'un son particulièrement inattendu brisa la tension qui régnait sur la clairière. Ichigo se redressa, un sourire dément aux lèvres, et ramassa Tensa Zangetsu d'une main tremblante.

-Je te remercie, Koïdor, vraiment. Maintenant que tu as rempli ton office… je peux te tuer sans arrière-pensée !

Et il porta la main à son visage, les doigts crispés comme pour agripper quelque chose. Une masse de reiatsu s'amoncela sous ses doigts, dissimulant son visage, et lorsqu'il retira sa main, un masque de Hollow était plaqué sur ses traits, deux larges stries rouges en ornant le visage de haut en bas et les yeux du garçon étant devenus noir et jaune au-dessus des dents du monstre.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de bouger.

-Extinta ! La pluie de feu !

Un cercle se forma autour d'Ichigo, tandis que des gerbes de feu tombaient en grêle sur lui, brûlant ses vêtements et tout son corps malgré ses efforts pour dévier les boules de flammes, qui semblèrent soudain s'embraser encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, se rassemblèrent, et l'engloutirent dans une fournaise impitoyable, nous forçant à nous abriter les yeux du bras pour ne pas être aveuglés tant elle était intense. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Ichigo avait un genou en terre, du sang coulant d'à peu près tout son corps, et était gravement brûlé sur tout le corps sauf le visage, que son masque avait protégé.

-Un adversaire suicidaire ne m'intéresse pas, cracha Fujima, arrachant des hoquets stupéfaits aux Shinigamis et des froncements de sourcils aux Vaizards, tandis que j'ouvrais de grands yeux.

-Suicidaire ?

-ICHIGO !

Nous nous tournâmes vers la direction d'où provenait la nouvelle voix, qui nous était inconnue, et découvrîmes des visages familiers bien que nous n'ayons jamais vu leurs propriétaires. Ils étaient tous là, ceux que nous avions vus sur les photos chez Ichigo. Les deux fillettes, l'une brune l'autre blonde, le quadragénaire aux cheveux noirs en brosse, et les lycéens. Le grand Mexicain costaud, l'ahuri à qui Ichigo faisait la grimace, le petit sérieux au téléphone, le garçon manqué aux cheveux noirs, la plantureuse brun-rousse et le jeune homme mince et élancé qui portait des lunettes. Le blond avec un éventail avait l'air sérieux, et se tenait près de Yoruichi, dont le visage était fermé.

Les yeux d'Ichigo, qui s'étaient démesurément agrandis en les voyant, se fermèrent, tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire amer. Lentement, il se releva.

-Warui **(NdA : « Je suis désolé » en japonais)**.

Et il reporta son attention sur son adversaire, avant de dégainer son troisième Zanpakutô.

-Je crois que tu ne connais pas mon troisième Zanpakutô… Alors laisse-moi vous présenter… (Il leva les yeux pour regarder son ennemi droit dans les yeux). Regarde-bien, Koïdor, car c'est la dernière chose que tu verras au monde.

La garde rouge sombre et la lame aux reflets sanglants, les léger rubans de cuirs qui y étaient noués et qui ondulèrent souplement dans la brise lorsqu'il éleva la lame à hauteur de son visage, ses yeux plissés rivés impitoyablement sur l'hybride, nous rappelèrent l'arme qu'il avait utilisé pour empêcher Shinji de blesser son Hollow.

-Avant que souffle le vent… Après que se taise ton cri… Je t'implore… Ô divine mère…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il incantait, une colonne de reiatsu argentée se mêlait à son énergie spirituelle pourpre, tandis que le monde tremblait autour de nous, secoué par la puissance démente qu'il s'apprêtait à relâcher sur son ennemi pour l'écraser. Lentement, elle se divisa en quatre rubans, qui allèrent se fixer sur le corps d'Ichigo, l'enveloppant d'une cape argentée et semblant sucer son reiatsu hors de lui. Son sourire s'élargit lentement, et il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots finaux, lorsque subitement, le ciel se déchira, et un garganta s'ouvrit, laissant place à une silhouette solitaire. Ichigo n'avait pas levé la tête, et poursuivait :

-BeniSekai no…

-ARRÊTE ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

Le garçon s'arrêta net, et leva brutalement la tête, comme tout le monde, pour découvrir la silhouette solitaire qui venait de jaillir du passage entre les mondes, et qui restait immobile à quelque distance. J'eus l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. La femme qui se tenait là était magnifique. Toute vêtue de blanc avec les sandales noires des Arrancars, quelques stries noires sur son uniforme immaculé, elle portait un masque fendu aux cornes courbes comme celles d'un bouc sur le sommet du crâne, retenant ses abondants cheveux verts qui flottaient dans le vent d'altitude. Une cicatrice sur le nez, des marques vertes au coin de ses yeux gris, elle était belle comme le jour alors qu'elle fixait Ichigo, une main sur la garde de son Zanpakutô.

Le jeune homme donnait l'impression d'avoir vu une apparition. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de parler, puis souffla un mot. Un seul.

-Nel…

Il se redressa, toute fatigue envolée, et fit un pas vers elle tandis qu'elle faisait de même, mais subitement, elle ouvrit des yeux paniqués et hurla :

-ICHIGO !

Il y eut une explosion. Fujima s'était rué vers Ichigo, comprenant que la conduite suicidaire du garçon ne ferait plus long feu une fois que Nel serait de retour et bien vivante. Mais lorsque le nuage de poussière qu'il avait provoqué retomba, nous vîmes qu'Ichigo, le visage couvert de sang, était penché sur Nel, affaissée dans ses bras, le Koïdor amorçant sa chute après avoir été pratiquement coupé en deux par le Zanpakutô taché de sang du Vaizard. Le visage du garçon, autrefois si impassible, n'était plus qu'un masque de désespoir sans nom alors qu'il mettait un genou en terre, Nel étroitement serrée contre lui, la poitrine en sang.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

-C'est moi qui ai un pouvoir de régénération instantanée, pas toi. Dit-il avec douceur.

Elle posa sa paume sur la joue ensanglantée du jeune homme, et le dévisagea un instant :

-Tu as grandi, Ichigo. Tu es devenu… un homme.

Il eut un rire amer.

-Navré que tu ne puisses pas admirer cet homme, Nel.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit-elle avec douceur. Je serai toujours près de toi. (Elle posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine du garçon, là où avait été le trou béant fait par le bras du Koïdor). Là…

Il saisit sa main, la serrant dans ses doigts ensanglantés, et secoua la tête.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Tu n'as pas compris. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir. J'ai déjà cru que tu étais morte une fois… Et ça m'a suffi. Le monde perd toute sa beauté si tu n'y rayonnes pas.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il posa une main sur son masque, et se débattit légèrement malgré sa faiblesse :

-Ichigo ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de … ? Non ! Non, arrête, je t'interdis !

Il la fit taire en plaquant férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec une passion qui nous fit retenir à tous notre respiration. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, la main du jeune homme se mit à luire sauvagement au-dessus de la fente du masque de sa compagne, et elle rompit le contact, haletante, le fixant avec terreur. Lui se contenta de sourire avec une tristesse mêlée d'une intense tendresse, et murmura :

-Sayonara… Nel.

Son reiatsu les enveloppa et leurs corps s'illuminèrent, le rayonnement de celui d'Ichigo faiblissant au fur et à mesure que la silhouette de Nel se faisait plus brillante. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent très légèrement, mais ce fut tout, et bientôt, après ce qui nous parut une éternité, la lumière s'éteignit totalement, laissant les deux amants perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le masque de Nel était entièrement réparé, à présent, et sa blessure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ichigo sourit, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Nel :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous serons toujours ensemble… Toujours…

Le dernier mot jaillit de ses lèvres comme un soupir alors qu'il fermait les yeux et s'affaissait doucement dans les bras de la jeune femme, leur position inversée par un funeste coup du sort. Ses traits étaient à présents calmes, en paix à travers le sang qui maculait son visage, ce qui n'empêcha pas Nel de le serrer contre elle et de se tourner vers la jeune fille à l'abondante chevelure brun-rousse.

-Orihime-chan… Peux-tu le guérir ?

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, la lycéenne secoua la tête, et expliqua en voyant les yeux incompréhensifs de l'Arrancar :

-Après ton départ, tous les hybrides ont été condamnés à mort, et nos pouvoirs ont été scellés.

Il y eut un lourd silence, tandis que Nel regardait autour d'elle, avant de se relever, furibonde.

-Scellés ? Condamnés à mort ? N'est-ce pas grâce à nous que vous avez gagné la guerre ? N'est-ce pas grâce au sang d'Ichigo et de ses amis humains que vous avez pu abattre Aizen ? Il a sacrifié sa vie et son bonheur à votre cause, et vous l'avez condamné à _mort _? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Shinigami ? (Elle cracha le mot avec un mépris indicible). Vous êtes malades ? Vous nous chassez depuis des milliers d'années sous le prétexte que nous sommes des bêtes sans discernement et assoiffées de sang, mais si vous exilez et poignardez vos amis dans le dos, alors vous ne valez pas mieux que ces Hollows que vous haïssez tant ! Être un hybride n'a rien d'une honte ! Ichigo cherchait le pouvoir de protéger ce qui lui était cher et l'a obtenu, il y a sacrifié sa vie ! Il est mort par VOTRE FAUTE !

Sa voix avait enflé jusqu'à être un rugissement. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis de tristesse et de colère à la fois, et sa fureur l'entourait d'un halo de puissance qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle fit un pas en avant.

-Mais vous serez les premiers à vous en mordre les doigts, Shinigamis. Parce que pendant ma longue convalescence, j'ai appris des choses, des secrets que nul ne connaissait. Et savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? (Elle ignora le quadragénaire qui faisait un pas en avant). Vous avez tué votre roi !

Il y eut un silence de plomb.

-Notre roi ? Finit par répéter Yamamoto. Explique-toi, Arrancar.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

-Tiens ! Voilà que je vous intéresse ! Désolée, mais ne comptez pas sur moi.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule alors que Grimmjow apparaissait près d'elle, regard navré posé sur le corps inerte d'Ichigo.

-Vous avez tué l'homme que j'aimais et détruit sa vie, vous avez condamné les hybrides qui sont à l'origine de votre victoire à mort et scellé les pouvoirs des humains qui ont renoncé à mener une vie normale pour faire votre sale boulot, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle je perdrais mon temps à vous expliquer en long, en large et en travers à quel point votre bêtise est énorme.

Elle se détourna et prit le cadavre d'Ichigo dans ses bras avant de bondir dans les airs, où Grimmjow avait ouvert un Garganta.

-Adieu, Shinigami ! Puissiez-vous vous étouffer dans votre orgueil et votre stupidité!

-Nel-chan !

Elle se retourna au moment où elle allait disparaître dans l'obscurité du passage entre les mondes, et vit Karin, Yuzu et les amis d'Ichigo la fixer, les yeux larmoyants.

-Je suis désolée, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan. Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver votre frère.

-Reste ! Nel-chan !

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis répondit avec douceur.

-Les hybrides ont été condamnés à mort. Si je reste, ils risquent de me tuer et de prendre nos corps comme cobayes. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

-Se reproduise ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle posa un regard dur sur le quadragénaire aux cheveux en brosse qui venait de parler.

-Exactement ce que je viens de dire, Isshin. Ichigo a servi de cobaye vivant et conscient à Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il vous l'aie caché.

Une cascade de hoquets de stupeur parmi les humains et les Shinigamis m'apprit que même les anges de la mort n'étaient pas au courant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine au visage si peinturluré qu'il avait l'air d'un abominable clown sorti d'un film d'horreur, pleins d'un mépris terrifiant et même pour certains d'une haine sans bornes.

-Maintenant, excusez-moi. Je ne reste pas une minute de plus avec ceux qui ont condamné mon mari à mort.

Elle se détourna de même que Grimmjow, et tous deux disparurent dans le Garganta, qui se referma derrière eux. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis, subitement, Isshin se rua vers Mayuri et l'envoya à terre d'un vigoureux direct du droit.

-Espèce de salopard ! Siffla-t-il en crachant sur le capitaine du 12e Squad. Je savais que quelque chose était arrivé, mais je n'avais jamais _imaginé_, même dans mes pires cauchemars, que tu oserais prendre mon fils comme cobaye ! URAHARA ! (L'homme au kimono vert et blanc qui agitait un éventail leva la tête vers lui, légèrement inquiet). Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je te tuerai pour l'avoir fait nommer capitaine à ta place !

L'autre se contenta de baisser la tête, les rebords de son horrible chapeau vert et blanc jetant une ombre sur ses yeux.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve des assertions de l'Arrancar ! Grinça triomphalement Kurotsuchi.

-Oh, mais si ! Ricana Shinji en faisant un pas en avant. Il se trouve que chacun des Vaizards a vu la marque que tu lui as infligé. Et si la parole d'hybrides ne vous suffisait pas, les vampires peuvent confirmer, de même que la Mod-Soul Kon.

Silence. Tous les capitaines regardaient Yamamoto, dans l'attente de sa décision. Finalement, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et ordonna :

-Soi Fon-taichou, Komamura-taichou, saisissez-vous de Kurotsuchi Mayuri et ramenez-le à la Soul Society. Il y sera emprisonné sous bonne garde avant d'être jugé et selon toute probabilité exécuté. Dans tous les cas, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, vous êtes destitué de votre grade de capitaine du 12e Squad et de votre dignité de Shinigami. Allez.

L'énorme capitaine à tête de renard et la petite femme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux étranges tresses blanches s'emparèrent de l'ex-capitaine vitupérant, et disparurent dans une ouverture lumineuse constituée par des portes de type japonais. Yamamoto se tourna ensuite vers Isshin.

-Kurosaki Isshin. Les dires de l'Arrancar concernant le sang royal de votre fils sont-ils exacts ?

Silence. Le père d'Ichigo serra les poings.

-Oui. Dit-il enfin.

Il y eut un léger murmure, tandis que les Shinigamis ouvraient des yeux ronds.

-Expliquez-vous.

Isshin haussa les épaules.

-C'est très simple. Il y a trente ans, j'ai été envoyé pour effectuer une mission dans le monde réel, et j'ai rencontré une jeune femme du nom de Masaki qui n'avait manifestement aucune expérience de ce monde. Je l'ai aidée un peu en lui présentant Ishida Ryuuken, le père d'Uryû (il inclina la tête en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes carrées qui se tenait près d'Orihime), qui lui a donné un toit et un travail. J'étais inquiet à son sujet et je venais souvent la voir. Par la suite, nous avons décidé de nous marier et j'ai quitté le Seireitei. Nous avons eu trois enfants (il jeta un regard haineux aux Shinigamis), mais elle est morte neuf ans plus tard, tuée par un Hollow. Karin et Yuzu n'avaient que cinq ans. Ichigo en avait neuf.

Il fit une pause.

-Le Hollow… Qui était-ce ? Demanda Byakuya.

-Grand Fisher.

C'était Rukia qui avait répondu. Isshin se tourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil.

-J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il l'a combattu par la suite, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'est ce jour-là qu'il a compris qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère.

-Pourquoi s'en croyait-il responsable ? M'enquis-je.

-Grand Fisher était un Hollow extrêmement puissant qui utilisait des illusions pour appâter ses proies. Dès que quelqu'un était capable de voir ses créations, signe qu'il ou elle avait de l'énergie spirituelle, il le dévorait. Le soir de la mort de sa mère, Ichigo avait voulu sauver une fille qui était sur le point de tomber dans une rivière et qui était l'une de ces choses. Sa mère est morte en essayant de le sauver.

-Ce que personne ne savait, embraya Isshin, c'est que Masaki était en réalité la fille du roi et qu'elle avait fugué. Elle me l'a dit juste après notre mariage. Le vieux schnoque a voulu la récupérer, mais lorsqu'il a compris que ce serait impossible et qu'elle avait des enfants, il s'est contenté de garder un œil sur ses héritiers. C'est lui, par exemple, qui m'a fourni le sceau que j'ai apposé sur les pouvoirs d'Ichigo jusqu'à ton arrivée, Rukia-chan.

Il y eut un long silence, tandis que les épaules de Yamamoto semblaient s'affaisser de quelques centimètres.

-En d'autres termes, conclut l'ahuri aux cheveux bruns qui avait pour une fois l'air sérieux, vous venez de tuer votre propre roi. Vous êtes vraiment des petits malins, dites-moi !

Il n'y eut même pas de réponse. Isshin tendit la main à ses filles, qui la prirent avant de se détourner, de même que le reste du groupe qui était arrivé à la fin du combat d'Ichigo. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêtèrent, tandis que le géant mexicain annonçait :

-Une dernière chose. Dès l'instant où vous avez condamné Ichigo à mort, vous avez perdu vos alliés humains. Sachez que la prochaine fois que vous avez des problèmes ou êtes engagés dans une guerre… Il faudra vous débrouiller seuls. Aucun d'entre nous ne lèvera le petit doigt.

Et ils partirent. Les Shinigamis restèrent seuls.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu?**

**Plus qu'un épilogue!**


	20. Epilogue

**The Veil On Your Power  
**Par Tango Dancer

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour cette dernière édition de _The Veil On Your Power_! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début et ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle de cette fic est arrivée... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste^^! **

**Enjoy, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!  
**

* * *

Epilogue : 

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, près de moi, alors que nous filions comme le vent, puis pointai droit devant moi :

-Là ! M'exclamai-je.

Il hocha la tête, et tous deux, nous accélérâmes, courant du plus vite que nous le pouvions, les pans de nos Kimonos noirs virevoltant autour de nos jambes et les doigts enroulés autour de la garde de nos Zanpakutô. Nous atterrîmes près de l'Académie des Shinigamis et massacrâmes les Hollows qui s'en prenaient à des étudiants afin de les aider à se regrouper autour d'un professeur qui pourrait les protéger si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La bataille faisait rage dans tout le Seireitei, qui avait été envahi deux jours auparavant par des vagues incessantes de Hollows et d'Arrancars d'origine inconnue. Les capitaines n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre leurs hommes dans la bataille, et à présent, chacun combattait sans arrêt depuis près de quarante-huit heures. Malheureusement, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, même parmi les plus forts d'entre nous, sans toutefois que le nombre d'envahisseurs décroisse. Gagner semblait à présent impossible. Nous faisions de notre mieux pour repousser les Hollows, cependant, et ma famille avait été d'une aide certaine pour les Shinigamis, que nous avions rejoints quelques années auparavant, lorsque les Volturis avaient décidé une purge des clans « menaçants » et nous avaient exterminés. Par chance, nous nous étions réveillés à la Soul Society, et j'avais encore en mémoire le sourire triomphant que j'avais adressé à mon époux, accompagné d'un « Je t'avais bien dit que nous avions une âme ! » tonitruant.

Nous avions passé deux ans à l'Académie pour nous entraîner un peu et apprendre ce qu'Ichigo n'avait pas eu le temps de nous enseigner, et avions rejoint un Squad, où nous avions à présent qualité d'officier. Et désormais, après ces longues années de paix, une invasion du Hueco Mundo survenait alors que nous étions supposés être en sécurité.

-Mon Dieu…Souffla soudain le Shinigami qui se tenait près de moi, m'arrachant à mes pensées, les pupilles dilatées devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, avant de hurler : -Repliez-vous ! Tous derrière moi immédiatement !

Les étudiants se dépêchèrent d'obéir et s'éloignèrent du groupe de Hollows qui dévorait les trois infortunés qui n'avaient pas réagi assez vite lorsqu'ils étaient apparus. Le professeur dégaina son Zanpakutô, et aboya :

-Dès que j'attaquerai, je veux que vous fuyiez, compris ?

-Haï !

L'ange de la mort se prépara à bondir alors que les monstres finissaient leur repas, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de passer à l'action, le ciel se contracta soudain, et nous levâmes des yeux désespérés en voyant un Garganta se former juste au-dessus de nous et deux silhouettes vêtues de blanc s'encadrer dans le sombre passage entre les mondes.

-Arrancar ?

Nous hésitâmes, nous concertâmes du regard. Que faire ? Si les élèves s'enfuyaient maintenant, les Hollows les poursuivraient. Mais s'ils restaient là, les Arrancars risquaient de les tuer instantanément… Les deux silhouettes émergèrent, puis subitement, furent suivies par une autre, mais différente. Une vague de reiatsu s'abattit comme une chape de plomb sur nous, et nous luttâmes un instant pour respirer, avant que le poids de l'énergie spirituelle ne s'allège soudain, et nous pûmes détailler le petit groupe, immobile dans les cieux, et dont l'arrivée avait suffi pour arrêter les Hollows dans leur élan. Si les deux premiers personnages étaient vêtus de blanc et portaient le fragment de masque caractéristique des Arrancars, le troisième était totalement différent. Vêtu de bleu foncé, il avait une longue tunique dont le col montait jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et portait des bottes de cuir sombre. Un Zanpakutô était sanglé dans son dos, et un masque semblable à ceux que portaient les hommes du Squad des opérations spéciales couvrait son visage et sa tête, empêchant quiconque de distinguer ses traits. Les trois nouveaux-venus restèrent immobiles un instant, observant la situation de haut, puis subitement, l'homme en bleu fit signe aux deux autres, qui disparurent. L'un des deux réapparut en face du professeur, dont les yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Entendant des cris, il se retourna, et vit que l'autre était arrivée de l'autre côté de son groupe, bloquant toute possibilité de fuite. Je levai mon Zanpakutô, mais hésitai en voyant que l'Arrancar n'avait manifestement pas l'intention d'attaquer. De l'autre côté du groupe, Edward se tenait aussi prêt à combattre. Dans les cieux, l'homme en bleu ne bougeait pas.

Avec un rugissement retentissant, un Hollow se rua en avant, mais se désintégra lorsque, d'une simple pichenette, l'Arrancar le massacra. Les autres hésitèrent, attaquèrent tous en même temps, et finirent exactement de la même façon. L'Arrancar eut une exclamation méprisante.

-Pfff, si c'est ce genre de pourriture qui attaque la Soul Society, alors ces abrutis de Shinigamis sont _vraiment_ devenus faibles !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il leva la tête vers l'homme en bleu, derrière lequel le Garganta s'était refermé. L'inconnu fut devant nous d'un pas de Shunpo, et nous jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de dire :

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Ils acquiescèrent avec respect.

-Haï.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers nous.

-Y a-t-il des blessés parmi vous ?

Je secouai la tête, tandis que l'enseignant s'approchait, Zanpakutô en main.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Mes hommes vont vous accompagner et protéger les élèves de l'Académie jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille. Regroupez les élèves et obéissez en tous points aux ordres de mes amis.

Et il disparut.

-Par ici, fit l'Arrancar qui se tenait face à moi, et qui était évidemment une femme, si l'on en jugeait par son tour de poitrine et les voluptueuses courbes de son corps.

Nous acquiesçâmes et suivîmes les deux inconnus, aux aguets, entourant le groupe d'étudiants terrorisés et curieux à la fois.

La bataille faisait rage au sein du Seireitei. Partout, les Hollows s'infiltraient et causaient de graves dégâts. Les capitaines avaient dû faire appel à leur Bankaï pour exterminer plus d'ennemis, mais plus on en massacrait, plus il en venait, et la situation semblait désespérée. Après quarante-huit heures de combat, Yamamoto lui-même était entré en action, et faisait des ravages dans les rangs de l'envahisseur… sans résultat apparent.

Les Shinigamis se regroupèrent, les capitaines en première ligne, prêts à charger, et les deux armées se heurtèrent pour la énième fois dans un tumulte de métal heurtant le métal, de rugissements et de hurlements d'agonie et de terreur.

Un immense serpent hybride de feu et d'eau, quelque chose de logiquement impossible, se dressa subitement, isola au moins une centaine de Shinigamis, et se prépara à vomir un Cero monstrueux… lorsque, avec une explosion, il se désintégra, désagrégé par un éclair de lumière rouge. La scène se figea alors que chacun levait la tête pour voir l'individu solitaire qui se tenait là, vêtu de bleu et masqué, les mains gantés enfoncées dans ses poches, un Zanpakutô dans le dos. Une voix moqueuse leur parvint alors qu'ils le dévisageaient :

-Yare, yare… Quelle disgrâce…

-Qui es-tu ? Fit le Soutaichou, dont les deux yeux étaient ouverts pour la première fois en cent ans.

L'autre haussa les épaules et agita une main avec légèreté.

-Qui je suis ? Qui le sait ? (Il redevint soudain sérieux). Mon nom ne vous apprendrait rien. Pour le moment, je suis votre allié. Peut-être demain serai-je votre bourreau comme je suis votre sauveur aujourd'hui.

Il eut un mouvement de la tête impatient, mais n'ajouta rien. Une vague de Hollows se rua vers lui, mais se désintégra instantanément sans qu'il ait fait un geste. A présent, plus personne, Shinigamis comme Hollows, ne bougeait. Silencieusement, l'inconnu fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, s'avançant lentement et paisiblement vers le champ de bataille. Les Hollows rugirent lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, et nous les vîmes se préparer à bondir, mais subitement, l'autre ouvrit la bouche, et, d'une voix étrange, double, presque démente, un ordre jaillit de sa gorge :

-Silence !

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Il ouvrit un Garganta, puis le désigna du doigt :

-Rentrez au Hueco Mundo. Maintenant. Vous serez punis comme il convient plus tard.

Nous ouvrîmes de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de combattre ? Il leur ordonnait juste de rentrer ? Mais qui était-il ? Car à présent, les Hollows passaient les uns après les autres dans le Garganta, la tête inclinée avec respect dans la direction de l'étranger. Toutefois, un groupe resta derrière, et lorsque le regard perçant de l'homme en bleu se riva sur eux, ils le soutinrent sans trembler.

-Qui es-tu ? Aboya un Arrancar. Pourquoi t'obéissent-ils ?

L'autre rit et pencha la tête dans un geste de feinte curiosité.

-Tu es nouveau ? Ils obtempèrent parce qu'ils savent qu'en venant ici, ils ont désobéi à un ordre direct de ma part. Et qu'ils seront punis en conséquence. Je te conseille d'ailleurs de rentrer maintenant avant que je perde patience.

Silence. L'Arrancar fixait son interlocuteur. Puis, brusquement, il éclata de rire, de même que les autres hybrides qui le suivaient. L'étranger ne broncha pas, mais soupira et laissa le Garganta se refermer.

-Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il tendit la main en avant, et une sphère d'énergie commença de s'y former, bleue, avant de foncer vers le groupe d'Arrancars, qui se dispersa et réapparut tout autour de lui, Zanpakutô pointés sur lui.

-Imbécile ! Comme si une attaque aussi faible pouvait nous abattre ! Rugit le leader en se préparant à l'empaler.

Faible ? L'attaque ne l'était certainement pas, de cela au moins j'étais sûre. D'abord parce qu'il avait invoqué un Sokatsui d'une taille impressionnante, et ensuite parce qu'en psalmodiant l'incantation, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, il en aurait obtenu le double. Et il n'avait même pas dégainé son Zanpakutô. La poussière soulevée par le choc du katana de l'Arrancar se dissipa, et nous révéla le cercle formé par les hybrides, et qui était à présent entièrement vide. Les envahisseurs regardèrent autour d'eux, mais subitement, une voix moqueuse retentit :

-Abandonne, tu n'as aucune chance !

Et au même instant, un geyser de sang jaillit de la poitrine du leader, qui eut un hoquet, jura et s'effondra. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'inconnu, qui se tenait juste derrière le cadavre, et dont les mains étaient toujours enfoncées dans les poches.

-Je vous le répète. Repartez d'où vous venez.

-Qui es-tu ? Rugirent les Arrancars paniqués.

-Qui je suis ? (Sa voix était pleine de mépris). Auriez-vous déjà perdu vos instincts de Hollows ? Que vous disent vos tripes, bande d'imbéciles ?

-Arrête ton charabia, enfoiré !

Nous perçûmes le sourire aussi clairement que si nous avions pu le voir. C'est alors qu'un Garganta s'ouvrit, et qu'un Hollow s'approcha de l'inconnu, un objet à la main, qu'il déposa à ses pieds.

-Voici ce que vous avez demandé, Oo-sama. **(NdA : « Roi » en japonais). **

-Oo-sama ?

Les Arrancars pâlirent. Jetèrent un coup d'œil au cadavre près de l'étranger, puis, se jetèrent à genoux et se prosternèrent servilement, à notre plus grande stupéfaction.

-Oo-sama ! Pardonnez-nous ! Nous avons été forcés par Bard ! Soyez clément envers nous, Oo-sama ! Nous implorons votre pardon !

Les supplications auraient continué pendant longtemps, si l'autre ne les avait fait taire d'un simple mot.

-Silence. (Ils restèrent prosternés, tendus, terrifiés). Retournez au Hueco Mundo et attendez ma venue. Vous serez tous _punis_ (il insista sur le mot avec une intensité qui leur donna des frissons) en temps et en heure, croyez-le bien.

Il les regarda un instant, les yeux plissés par le dégoût, puis ajouta :

-Hors de ma vue. Vous me soulevez le cœur.

Ils disparurent instantanément dans un Garganta, qui se referma derrière eux. Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait, chacun fixant la silhouette solitaire de cet homme qui se présentait comme le roi des Hollows, puis subitement, trois mots rompirent le silence, avant qu'un tourbillon de pétales de fleurs de cerisier fonce vers l'homme.

-Chire. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Mais elles n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Dix personnes apparurent soudain devant l'inconnu, Zanpakutô dégainé, et dévièrent la monstrueuse attaque. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de blanc, à l'exception de leur obi qui était rouge et qui flottait dans la brise. Un blason sur leurs vêtements nous fit tiquer.

-La garde royale ? Fit Yamamoto avec intérêt. Depuis quand les uniformes ont-ils changé ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé. Fut la réponse sibylline de l'homme en bleu. Les enfants sont-ils en sécurité ?

L'une des femmes du groupe acquiesça.

-Très bien. Les Hollows ne devraient pas revenir avant un moment. Tâchez de réparer les dégâts et de mieux réagir la prochaine fois. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver votre peau.

Il allait se détourner, lorsque subitement, une fontaine de sang jaillit de son épaule, et il hoqueta avant de tomber à genoux, puis de rester allongé au sol, immobile. Un Arrancar apparut alors près de lui, et le poussa du pied pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort. Etrangement, la garde royale n'avait pas bougé.

-Le roi des esprits, _ça _? Pensa l'Arrancar à haute voix, apparemment déçu.

Comme en réponse à sa question, le cadavre clignota soudain comme un néon moribond, puis disparut, ne laissant plus derrière lui qu'un sabre à la garde verte, la garde royale envolée. Nous fixâmes l'arme avec stupeur, incapables d'enregistrer ce qui venait d'arriver, puis, doucement, nous commençâmes à comprendre, et la même idée traversa nos cerveaux stupéfaits. _Kyoka Suigetsu. _Kyoka Suigetsu, dont les deux maîtres successifs étaient supposés être morts. Kyoka Suigetsu, qui aurait déjà dû disparaître deux fois, et qui, pourtant, gisait là, devant nous, inerte. L'Arrancar, lui, semblait intrigué.

-Kono Katana… **(« Ce katana… » en japonais, si je ne me trompe^^ !)**

Il ne termina pas. L'arme frémit soudain, puis s'éleva dans les airs, et effectua un élégant arc de cercle avant d'aller se nicher dans la paume d'un homme qui se tenait à quelque distance. Je clignai des yeux. La scène me donnait une atroce sensation de déjà-vu, et je me raidis, de même qu'Edward, à mon côté.

-Tu as mis longtemps à te montrer, Kotarô. Fit l'homme en bleu.

L'autre pivota légèrement pour lui faire face, tandis qu'il glissait Kyoka Suigetsu dans un fourreau à sa hanche.

-J'ignorais que tu te servais de ce Katana.

-Bien, je n'aimais pas trop le faire, au début, mais j'ai fini par avoir à le maîtriser. Après tout, elle m'a choisi, je ne peux pas me montrer grossier et l'ignorer en permanence. En plus, Tsuki, Shiro et le vieil homme n'ont pas arrêté de me seriner jusqu'à ce que je m'entraîne avec elle.

_Shiro ? _Je jetai un coup d'œil vif comme l'éclair autour de moi, et vis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir tiqué à l'énoncé du prénom du Hollow d'Ichigo.

-Kotarô… cette fois, tu es allé trop loin. Je ne peux pas permettre de telles incursions dans la Soul Society. Passent encore les deux Hollows mensuels au Rukongaï **(NdA : Littéralement, en japonais, « la ville des âmes errantes » : c'est le reste de la Soul Society, où arrivent les âmes des morts. C'est là que vivent les âmes ordinaires : celles qui ont de l'énergie spirituelle, c'est-à-dire les Shinigamis, vivent dans le Seireitei, « la Cour des Âmes pures »)**, mais j'avais interdit qu'il en passe plus de quinze par mois.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-On s'ennuie, au Hueco Mundo. Et les Shinigamis sont devenus faibles. Pourquoi cracher sur l'occasion de les dominer ? Encore un peu, et nous pouvions les vaincre. Les capitaines étaient déjà tous en Bankaï, à part le vieux croûton.

Le terme « vieux croûton » n'alla pas sans choquer bon nombre de Shinigamis, qui poussèrent des cris outragés, mais un geste agacé de l'homme en bleu accompagné d'une exclamation exaspérée leur ferma la bouche.

-Oh, la ferme ! (Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire). Pourquoi as-tu désobéi, cette fois ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuyais, et les Hollows aussi.

-Rusakenda ! **(NdA :« Te fous pas de moi ! ») **Personne n'a jamais sorti d'excuse aussi minable. Tu t'ennuyais ? Allons bon ! Arrête ton cirque et donne-moi la raison !

-Je suis un Hollow, je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour suivre mon instinct et essayer d'abattre ceux qui nous chassent en permanence, mon clan et moi.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était, non ? Reprit alors l'homme en bleu à voix plus basse. (Il ouvrit un Garganta). Allez, rentre.

L'autre regarda le passage, tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres fines, puis secoua la tête.

-A vrai dire, je suis aussi venu parce que je savais que tu ne supporterais pas de voir tes amis Shinigamis se faire massacrer, et que tu finirais par sortir de ton trou.

Le roi plissa les yeux, et nous sentîmes son reiatsu s'accroître furieusement, saturé de colère et de haine soudaines.

-Tu es en train de me dire que cette boucherie était un piège pour m'attirer ici et te battre contre moi ?

L'autre acquiesça avec satisfaction .

-Je vois. Bien. Dans ce cas… Je vais te donner ce que tu désires. Regarde bien, car c'est la dernière chose que tu verras de ton vivant.

Il dégaina l'un des Zanpakutô qu'il portait dans le dos, et je hoquetai à mon tour en voyant la lame, que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Garde rouge, lame aux reflets sanglants… Deux morceaux de cuir légèrement agités par le reiatsu ambiant… _C'est impossible_… Comment pouvait-il… ?

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. A peine dix minutes après son début, celui dont j'étais à présent pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo miraculeusement revenu d'entre les morts, élimina proprement son adversaire, d'un coup net en travers de la poitrine, qui la lui ouvrit de la cuisse droite à l'épaule gauche. Il n'avait pas même pris la peine d'empoigner le Zanpakutô à deux mains. L'Arrancar s'effondra dans un jaillissement de sang tandis que le vainqueur enlevait le sang de sa lame d'un ample geste du bras, avant de la rengainer avec élégance.

-Tu n'étais pas complet, Kotarô. Tu n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance.

-Je suis… le meilleur…

-Tu es le meilleur de cette génération, Kotarô. Mais celle d'avant était bien plus puissante, car ayant bénéficié de l'Hogyokû dans son intégralité. (Il posa une main sur la joue du mourant, et poursuivit). Repose en paix. L'Hogyokû a définitivement été détruit. Aucun de tes frères ne souffrira ton martyre. Et je prendrai personnellement soin de ta sœur.

-Salo…pard. Hoqueta l'autre, avant d'ajouter, dans un souffle. –Merci.

Il mourut. L'autre se redressa, et c'est alors que nous vîmes la large fente que son adversaire avait infligée à son masque, qui s'envola dès qu'il bougea. Tout le Seireitei resta figé et muet d'ahurissement en se retrouvant face à un homme censé être mort depuis cent ans. Un homme banni et exécuté émotionnellement, et qui avait péri en apportant son aide une dernière fois à ceux qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Au roi de Soul Society. A Kurosaki Ichigo.

La bulle de stupeur qui nous enveloppait éclata lorsque le garçon esquissa un signe de tête à l'adresse de sa garde, dont l'un des membres ouvrit un Garganta, et les dix individus disparurent, la femme qui nous avait accompagnés avec les étudiants jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la silhouette solitaire d'Ichigo avant de laisser le passage se refermer. Le jeune roi se retourna vers nous lorsque les dernières traces du passage se furent évanouies dans les airs, et laissa un regard froid nous survoler.

-I…Ichigo…

-Ichigo ? C'est toi ?

Les exclamations fusèrent autour de nous alors que nous contemplions, bouche-bée, la silhouette vigoureuse de l'homme que nous avions cru mort pendant des décennies. Il ignora complètement les Shinigami, cependant, laissant son regard balayer la Soul Society. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur moi. Ses yeux, son corps tout entier étaient si chargés d'énergie spirituelle, de puissance à l'état pur, que je dus m'accrocher de toutes mes forces à la main d'Edward pour ne pas céder à la pression et rester sur mes pieds. Finalement, il m'adressa un signe de tête cérémonieux, qu'il répéta à l'attention de ma famille et de quelques autres, puis se détourna, marchant vers le _Garganta_ qui venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui, et dans l'embrasure duquel se tenaient deux personnes.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. L'homme était celui que nous avions vu à Forks, toutes ces années auparavant, Grimmjow. Il exsudait la puissance et la férocité d'une bête sauvage, mais à un degré bien plus prononcé que par le passé. Et la femme…

Sinueuse, toute en courbes, elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. De longs cheveux verts ondulaient doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et tout dans son expression, dans son regard, surtout, témoignait d'une profonde gentillesse, d'une bonté sans égale. Elle tendit la main, les yeux emplis d'une affection sincère qui ne pouvait être que de l'amour, et lorsqu'Ichigo la prit, faisant preuve d'une douceur dont son regard dur ne laissait rien présager, il me parut évident qu'ils étaient profondément amoureux.

Lentement, le trio se détourna et s'éloigna, s'enfonçant d'un pas lent dans les ténèbres, et le _Garganta_ se referma sur eux.

Je me tournai vers Edward, souris en voyant Renesmée dans les bras de Jacob. Nous étions morts il y avait de cela déjà plusieurs années, massacrés par les Volturi. Même l'alliance des loups ne nous avait été d'aucune utilité, mais en fin de compte, nous y avions gagné d'être réunis au Seireitei. Le souvenir d'Ichigo ne nous avait jamais quitté, cependant, et aujourd'hui, ce dernier regret nous était enfin enlevé.

Ichigo était vivant, sain et sauf, plus puissant que jamais. Le roi de Soul Society. Et il avait retrouvé la femme de sa vie. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire, et je laissai Edward m'attirer à lui en une étreinte pleine de chaleur.

-Il est vivant. Murmurai-je.

Et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'ai écrit cette fic pendant mes années de prépa (la première, si je ne me trompe), ça fait donc un bout de temps, à l'exception de la fin, où j'étais restée coincée... La fin de l'épilogue date donc de quelques jours... J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas tache, lol! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et encore merci de m'avoir suivie^^! **

**A bientôt peut-être (surtout pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais^^)**


End file.
